An Officer and a Gentleman, All for our Country
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh is a young navy officer that is out on leave when she bumps into Horatio on land one late night, this is a fatal meeting that will have great consequences in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

AN OFFICER AND A GENTLEMAN / ALL FOR OUR COUNTRY.

Chapter 1.

_"We Will Not Lie, Steal Or Cheat, Nor Tolerate Among Us Anyone Who does" The united states air force honour code._

_The Sailors' Creed_

_I am a United States Sailor._  
_I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States of America and I will obey the orders of those appointed over me._  
_I represent the fighting spirit of the Navy and those who have gone before me to defend freedom and democracy around the world._  
_I proudly serve my country's Navy combat team with Honor, Courage and Commitment._  
_I am committed to excellence and the fair treatment_

_"In God we trust" "To protect and serve" The United States Police honor code._

* * *

"Calleigh your turn to pay," said Natalia, they had been eating at the local restaurant where all the army guys hang out if they had a short break. "Not yet I wanna check out those air guys that just came in," said Calleigh, she was looking at two guys at another table.

"Calleigh you know you should mess round with air boys, they are just you know," said Natalia.

"Yeah I know, just gonna have fun," said Calleigh with a giggle and headed over to their table.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out, you see I forgot my valet back at camp and I need to pay," she said.

"Oh my God," Natalia thought and shook her head.

"Sure, I'm Eric," said one of the guys.

"Yeah and I'm Jake, how much do you need," said one of the other guys.

"10$," she said.

"Ok, here you go, so will I meet you again," said Jake.

"It's possible, when our ship is back," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"And when is that," said Jake.

"Dunno, I'll let you know if ya give me your number," she said.

"Ok," he said and gave it to her along with the money.

"Thanks a lot, well have to go I'm late," she said and left the table.

"You think she'll call," said Eric.

"Nah, she's a navy girl, they never do, but she sure was cute," said Jake.

"You're hopeless," said Eric.

"You're not gonna call him are you," said Natalia.

"Of course not, he's an air boy and probably a player," she said with a giggle.

"And that makes you," said Natalia.

"Oh shut up, you're as bad as I am," said Calleigh as they walked towards the car.

* * *

"Jimmi, would you uhm please stop doing that, I'm trying to focus so I can get better my shooting," Calleigh said as one of her fellow sea men was kissing her neck.

"Oh come on you're perfect at it, can't we have fun instead, you know you wanna," said Jimmi.

"You know I ain't that kinda girl," she said with a giggle.

"Very funny, you know I found you and Joe in the mess," said Jimmi.

"First of all I didn't go any further and second that feels real good," she said and lost her aim while she fired.

"CALLEIGH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU NEARLY SHOOT ME!" Valera yelled from the side.

"Uhm sorry didn't mean to it was Jimmi's fault," said Calleigh.

"Then would you tell him to get lost," said Valera annoyed.

"Get lost," said Calleigh.

"Ok, ok, I give up," he said and left.

"You know you shouldn't let him do that while you're practicing shooting," said Valera.

"Sorry Val, so are you guys going into town tonight too," she said.

"Course gonna try to find me a handsome fella," said Valera.

"I rather want a rich one," said Natalia.

"I want a good kisser," said Calleigh and giggled.

"What is your high score now," said Valera.

"22 in last three months didn't sleep with either you," said Calleigh.

"13," said Valera.

"19," said Natalia.

"Yeah I'm still on top," said Calleigh happily.

"Not for long, let's head back," said Natalia and they left.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

"Rick, would you hurry up so we can go out today not tomorrow," Horatio yelled from the door of the apartment they were sharing.

"Yeah yeah coming," he said.

"So where are we going tonight?" Rick asked.

"The Admiral, they sailors are on leave, should be some cute girls there," said Horatio hopefully.

"You know those girls are way too young for you," said Rick.

"And so easy going," said Horatio with a sly smile.

"Are you going to trick them again as you're wearing your uniform," said Rick.

"Course I am, and you are wearing yours too," said Horatio.

"We really shouldn't we could get in trouble," said Rick.

"Nah, everyone in the department does it even the married ones," said Horatio and walked towards the car.

"Hmm so what will you have tonight, blonde or brunette," said Rick.

"Blonde," said Horatio with a sly smile as they got in the car and drove of.

Horatio and Rick entered the Admiral and Horatio at once spotted Calleigh and Natalia at the bar and said, "So that will be the ones we have fun with tonight."

"I agree, but don't they look very young," said Rick.

"Young enough to be arrested," said Horatio with a smile as they walked over.

"Oh look at Val with that guy, he's cute," said Calleigh and smiled.

"Yeah sure is, can we have two more beers," said Natalia to the bartender.

"Sure you girls are old enough to drink," said Horatio.

"Why don't ya go and bug someone else," said Calleigh and took her beer.

"Oh so the lady is going against the police, what should we do about that," said Rick.

"I dunno maybe you should come with us downtown," said Horatio and grabbed Calleigh's arm.

"The hell I ain't, I didn't do anything," she said and tried to break free.

"You are drinking under age, that is against the law," said Horatio and dragged her along.

"Let go of me right now," said Calleigh, she was starting to get really scared, she knew that if she got arrested that would be the end of her career in the navy.

"Yeah there has to be something we can do," said Natalia.

"You can always do us some favors," said Rick.

"I ain't doing anything," said Calleigh who understood what this was all about.

"Oh really," said Horatio and pushed her into the car while Rick pushed Natalia into his and they drove of in opposite directions.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

**WARNING: Rape read at own risk. **

"Will you please let me go, I really don't wanna do anything," said Natalia.

"I will, I won't harm you, I'm not like my partner," said Rick.

"Then why did you…" she said.

"Don't wanna come of bad that's all," he said.

"What is he doing to her?" she asked.

"That I don't wanna know, and he will tell me," said Rick.

"You gotto stop him, she's not like that at all, she must be terrified," said Natalia worried.

"I would, only then he can go against me because he got something on me, so where do you wanna be dropped of," said Rick.

"Can ya take me back got some other friends there," said Natalia.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he said and looked down.

"We'll get him back," said Natalia.

"Hope so cause he deserves it," said Rick as he dropped her of.

* * *

"Horatio, would you please let me go," said Calleigh as she was sitting next to him in the police car, she was really scared.

"How do you know my name?" he said surprised, thinking, Hell!

"Says so on your id thingy, please let me go, I don't wanna do anything with you," she said.

"Well you're gonna," he said.

"You're a cop, I though your code was to protect and serve," she said as he parked the car.

"Oh would you stop talking and do as I want," he said.

"No!" she said and tried to back away from him.

"You will do as I tell you," he said and turned her over and cuffed her so she couldn't fight him.

"So this is how you get power rape young girls," she said as he dragged down her pants to get inside her.

"Stop talking," he said and turned her around and hit her face hardly before he turned her back.  
"Please Horatio, don't harm me," she cried softly, knowing it wouldn't help.

She felt so powerless, for once she couldn't do anything to get her out of her situation, she felt like she did when she was a little girl and her dad used to beat her and punish her.

As silent tears run down her checks she felt how he got inside her with his hardness and growled as he worked his way into her, it hurt so badly, she could feel how he let go with a roar before he dressed her and took of the cuffs, by then she felt dirty and naked and all she wanted was to get away.

Horatio watched her, he had never seen anything like it, her face was grimy, he eyes were dark and terrified, yet she was so beautiful.

"Now would you please let me go," she said, her voice was firm, not shaky and it surprised him.

Normally he would take it further, but there was something about her that made him stop, so he started the car, drove her back and said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have."

"No you shouldn't, now would you just leave me, I never wanto see you again," she said surprised by his apology.

He nodded and drove of and she went back inside to find her friends.

* * *

Dear Diary.

Last night was horrible. This officer Horatio, he… I dunno, I'm confused, really I am. I mean he dragged me out of the and so hardly that I thought my arm would break, and it hurt, but yet I dunno. And he seemed bugged that I knew his name, I don't get it, it's not like I will turn him in even after what he did me. Why I don't know.

And he was real handsome and had these beautiful blue eyes, how could he do that to me, I don't get it at all, how can someone like him do that to me.

It hurt so badly, really does, taken a sick day to recover, he hurt me in every way and for what reason I don't really get what he got outta it.

Still have bruises after his cuffs, I don't like been treated like a criminal, like something dirty, be used like a common whore.

I should never gone out last night, how could anything go from fun to a nightmare.

Your Calleigh.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and ver much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

_One week later._

"Calleigh, you have to fix the engine on this boat," said Natalia, they were stuck out at sea.

"Well I'm not the one who broke it in the first place and I'm not commander in chief either," she said.

"You president," said Natalia thoughtfully.

"Like that would ever happen I'm a woman," said Calleigh.

"All raise for President Duquesne," Natalia joked.

"Very funny give me a screwdriver," said Calleigh and dried of some oil on her pants.

"Here you go Madame President," Valera joked and handed it over.

"Why thank you Vise President," Calleigh said with a giggle as their admiral came in and watched the three girls joke around while they were fixing the engine.

"So what is your first act as Madame President," said Natalia.

"It would be to get a newer and better engine," said Calleigh and giggle.

"Well I might be able to fix that in the next harbor Madam President," said the admiral.

"Oh sorry Andrew, we were just joking," Calleigh apologized.

"No worries ma'am, I think you would make a great President," he said and smiled at her.

"Nah I better stick to the navy," she said and smiled at him.

"Is my engine fixed?" he asked.

"All better, but I still need new parts at the next harbor," she said.

"And you will get that, oh and it's time for lunch," he said and they all went upstairs to the mess.

* * *

Dear Diary.

One week since it happen now, I love being out at sea takes my mind of him, well at least days, in the nights my mind is going like crazy. It hurts inside me. It was like being back home. How come men are so cruel? I just wished I could get him back for it, but that wouldn't be right. I hurt so badly.

I just wanna, no I can't, better suck it up and go on.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)

Your Calleigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

Calleigh lay up on the deck in a bikini, looking up at the sun and reading a book when Natalia said, "That sure looks like hard work."

"Ha ha ha," said Calleigh and threw the book at her but she missed and it went over the railing and in the water. Calleigh gasped and run over to the railing and saw the book floating in the water, she didn't think twice before she jumped after to save it.

"WOMAN OVER BOARD, STOP THE SHIP," Natalia yelled and thought what the hell!

Calleigh held the book in her hand and swam to leather on the side of the ship and climbed up again when the ship stopped.

"Calleigh are you out of your wits you could be hit by the propeller," said Natalia.

"Just leave me alone," said Calleigh and run of to her cabin crying.

"Oh incoming air boys," said the Admiral wondering why that book was so important to Calleigh.

Everyone moved so the plane could land, Nat gasped when she saw it was the guys she and Calleigh had run into at the restaurant a little over a week earlier.

"Did I just see one of your officer's take a swim," said Eric to the admiral.

"You did so what can we do for you guys?" said Andrew.

"We need to tank up and something to eat," said Jake when he saw Natalia.

"That we can fix," said Andrew.

"So you work here, where's your friend?" asked Jake.

"Her cabin, but if I was you I would leave her alone cause she's real messed up," said Natalia.

"Why what happened?" asked Jake.

"Something bad and I shouldn't tell ya," said Natalia honest.

"Is she gonna be OK?" asked Jake.

"Hope so, to soon to tell," said Natalia, cause even if Calleigh didn't talk about it she could see that she was hurting a great deal.

"But really I won't do any harm, I just wanto talk, please tell me where she is," said Jake.

"Ok," said Natalia thinking it couldn't hurt.

* * *

Jake knocked on Calleigh's door, entered and said, "Hey, you never called me back."

"Jake, what are ya doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Tanking up my plane, so I hear you are not doing to good, wanna talk?" he offered.

"No," she said and looked away.

"Calleigh I don't mean any harm and sometimes it helps to talk," he said.

"It's no bloody use," she said and before he could really react she had thrown herself at him so he fell to the ground and started to hit him hardly of anger.

"Calleigh, calm down," he said, but she just kept going at him like crazy until she run outta energy and her tears started to fall and she got of him and sat down on her bed.

Jake sat down and tried to put his arms around her to calm her, but she backed away like a scared animal and he though, Who hurt you so badly?

Calleigh cried so hard that she was shaking for the first time after the accident.

Jake once again got closer to her and this time he succeeded and said, "Easy girl, it will be ok."

"No it won't. I'll never be ok, he raped me Jake and it hurt so badly," she cried sadly as her head was leaning against his chest.

"Who did?" he asked.

"Horatio something," she cried softly.

"Want me to?" he asked.

"No, that is not the way to go," she said.

"Sure you don't wanna take time of?" he asked.

"No this is all I know and wanna do, this is my family," she said honest.

"I see," he said as she yawned.

"You better try to get some rest," he said and gently lay her down.

"Promise you won't go before saying goodbye," she said and closed her eyes.

"I promise," he said and left her.

* * *

"Ok I don't think it's a god idea to leave her like this," said Jake as he, Eric, Natalia and Valera sat talking a moment later.

"But Jake first of all you're not her guy and second we have to fly back," said Eric.

"But I'm worried about her, I know I don't know her that well, but that girl is not ok and she needs someone," said Jake worried.

"She has a ship full of friends," said Eric.

"But I think he has a point, she has never been closed up before this and having Jake around might be a good thing," said Natalia.

"But we can't stay here," said Eric.

"Can I just ask for some days off," said Jake and picked up the phone called the Wing Commander and said, "Hey Will, can I please have four days of or so, something happened to a friend and I need to be there for her."

He hung up and said, "I'm staying."

"Good, you better get back to her," said Natalia and Jake left them.

"He isn't a player I hope," said Valera.

"No, one woman guy and a friend for life," said Eric.

"Good," said Natalia.

"We better get back to work, see you," said Valera and they left him.

* * *

When Calleigh wake up Jake sat next to her and she asked, "Feeling better?"

"A little, but not completely," she said and smiled vaguely at him.

"So how come you have your own cabin are you higher rang because you seem really young," he said.

"I am higher rank," she said.

"How come when you're like let me guess twenty or something," said Jake.

"I'm twenty and I'm chief petty officer because I'm real good at what I do," she said.

"Wow that's amazing I'm same age and I'm airman second class," he said.

"Yeah you're my airman," she giggled as Natalia run down the door and said, "Look at this text I just got from Rick and he just wonderful."

Calleigh looked at the text it said, "Dear Natalia, hope you're ok out at sea and really hope to see you next time you're of. 3 Rick."

"Hold on, isn't Rick Horatio's friend," said Calleigh shocked.

"Yeah, but he didn't do anything and I though he was real handsome so I gave him my number, I though he forgotten bout me and I'm so happy," she said excited.

"Then I'm happy for you" said Calleigh and smiled a little at her.

"I gotto go text him back," said Natalia still excited and left.

"She seemed happy," said Jake.

"Yeah she hasn't stop talking about him," said Calleigh glad that Natalia had found a guy she liked.

"That's cute and you're ok with her seeing him when he's friends with…" said Jake.

"As long as he treats her right I'm ok with it," said Calleigh, since she was.

"And what about if you run into him again?" Jake asked a tad concerned.

Tears of fear started to fall from Calleigh's eyes and she was shaking like crazy. Jake quickly wrapped his arms around her and said; "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said and broke free to lie down on the bed not to face him.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)

Jake lay down close to her and held her closely and said, "Don't worry navygirl it will be ok."

Calleigh tried to close her eyes, but couldn't she just saw it over and over and said, "Jake I' so scared."

"Don't be, I'm here for you," he said.

"I'm just…" she stopped as he eyes slowly closed and she was again a sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

A few days later they were again at the harbour and it was time for Jake to leave. Calleigh looked at him and said, "So when will I see you again airman."

"Not to long I hope, but if there is anything just call or text me ok," he said.

"I will and thanks for everything," said Calleigh.

"You are welcome, so are you feeling better?" asked Jake.

"Much better," said Calleigh and gave him a peck on the check.

"Hey what did we agree on just friends," he said and smiled at her.

"I know," she said and smiled back at him.

"I better go, call you when I get to the base," he said and left her.

"Are you gonna see Rick since you got a day of", said Calleigh to Natalia.

"I am, he's picking me up in five minutes oh I can hardly wait to see him," she said excited.

"Will you stay over?" asked Calleigh.

"Nah be back later, can't risk being left behind," said Natalia.

"You know I would leave without you if you aren't there on time," said Calleigh with a giggle as she saw Rick pull up.

"I won't be late ma'am," said Natalia and run over to her car and got inside.

"You have noone to see Calleigh," she heard Andrew say.

"No Sir," she said and looked down.

"Well I gotto see the wife and children," he said.

"Have fun Sir, see you later," she said and went up to the ship again.

* * *

A bit later Calleigh was walking around town when she saw a tattostore and thought "Why not".

She went inside; the owner looked at her and said, "On leave sailor."

"Uh huh and I want a tattoo," she said.

"What do you want and where do you want it," he said and looked at her.

"I want the anchor with the banner that says US navy over," she said and smiled.

"Good choice, so where should I put it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure where do the guys put it?" she asked.

"Usually the upper arm," he said.

"I dunno if I want it there because I want one more," she said.

"How bout your hip then," he said.

"Yeah, that would be cool and would you make and eagle with spread wings that says US navy on the top and the strongest will survive on the bottom," she said.

"Of course," he said and started to work on her hip

When he was done Calleigh asked, "How much?"

"We give away the first one for free," he said.

"That's real nice of ya, I'll make sure to come back," she said happily.

"Yeah please do that and have a nice day Miss," he said ash she left him.

* * *

Calleigh was smiling as she walked down the street just looking at the people walking around her.

"Hey are you a sailor?" she suddenly heard a boy ask.

"Yeah sure am," she said and smiled down at him.

"Is it hard?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but also lots of fun," she said.

"Cool, cause I wanna be one when I grow up," said the boy.

"Then you should," said Calleigh and giggled.

"Better run, I'm late," he said and run off.

"On leave," she heard a familiar voice say and startled.

"Horatio," she said without turning around, she froze to the ground and couldn't move at all.

"Yes," he said.

"Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see you again," she said.

"You're not seeing me now are you," he said and walked closer.

"Please leave," she said, her voice was shaking now. She was terrified.

"Just hear me out," he said.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said.

"Then listen," he said.

"No, I have no reason nor desire to do so, please just leave me," she begged, she could feel that she was about to cry.

Horatio walked around and was now facing her. He looked at her scared eyes and could tell she was just about to cry.

"Listen I don't wanna fight," he said calmly.

"You done enough harm have you any idea how much pain you caused, please just leave me," she said and backed away from him.

"I just wanted to apologize again, I really shouldn't done what I did, I really sorry," he said and walked closer.

"Can't you just leave me alone," she was crying now and still backing away, she was afraid he was lying and wanted to cause her more harm.

"Ok I'll leave," he said and finally left her while Calleigh leaned against the nearest wall and cried.

* * *

Natalia and Rick were sitting at a restaurant talking when her phone rang it was Calleigh, she answered and said, "Hey Calleigh, what are you saying, I totally didn't get any of that."

"Problems," said Rick concerned.

"Horatio, what?" said Natalia.

"If he did something more to her, I'll kill him," said Rick.

"Where are you?" Natalia asked and hung up before she said, "I gotto go, apparently Horatio ran into her and she's a real mess."

"I'll come with," said Rick and they left.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

They found Calleigh at the pier looking out on the water crying and Natalia said, "Tell me again, what happened."

"I can't," said Calleigh.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Rick.

"No, no, he wanted to talk, but I can't, I just can't," she cried sadly.

"You wanto hang out with us," said Natalia.

"No, I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry," she said and got up.

"Oh come on hang with us we were gonna rent some movies, should be fun, I already invited a work buddy to the more the merrier," said Rick.

"Are you sure," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, dry those tears and come along," said Rick and smiled at her.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Calleigh and followed them.

* * *

The three of them were home in Rick and Horatio's apartment when the doorbell rang. Rick came back with another woman and said, "Girls meet my work buddy Julia. Julia this is Natalia and Calleigh."

"Hey so you are the one Rick can't stop talking about," Julia joked and shook Natalia's hand.

Natalia blushed and said, "It's a pleasure."

"Rick, may I ask something?" said Calleigh and shook Julia's hand.

"Yes," said Rick.

"Horatio live here, right" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, but he's working," said Rick.

"May I see his room," said Calleigh.

"I guess," said Rick and shoved her to the door that said: Horatio.

As Calleigh went inside the others went back to the living room. She turned on the light and looked around. It was a bed, some closets and a desk with shelves with books.

Over the bed hang a huge cork board with notes, she looked at it, postcards and what looked like personal thoughts.

She read one of the notes it said, **_Will she ever forgive me after what I did, I surly don't deserve it, but I can't stop thinking about how I hurt her._**

On another it said. **_I have to make it up to her somehow because I think I'm oh never mind, I'm just being silly._**

Then she saw a drawing of an anchor with the US Navy banner, under it said, You are the strongest one I've ever meet.

Calleigh for some reason sat down on his bed and hold on to his pillow tightly when the door suddenly opened and Horatio came in.

"What are you…" he started surprised when he saw her on his bed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone in, but I just wanted to look," she said.

"Why?" he said confused.

"I had to," she said.

He came closer and sat down next to her and said, "I really..."

"I know you are handsome," she interrupted wondering where that came from.

"What did you just say," he said as surprises as she was.

"Nothing," she said and looked down.

"I though so," he said happily.

"I better" she said and got up and headed for the door.

"I really whished you…" he started but stopped.

"Maybe I'll come back l..." she stopped.

He smiled at her and she closed the door behind her while he though "She called me handsome".

* * *

Calleigh somehow managed to sneak of into Horatio's bedroom during the second movie, as she entered she said, "You busy."

"Nah not really," he said and smiled at her.

"Need to ask ya something," she said.

"What would that be" he said.

"Why did you do what you did?" she asked.

"I dunno, it's just I uhm," he started but he couldn't really find a good explanation to give her.

"You couldn't simply buy a girl a drink," she said.

"Noone would wanna date an old guy like me," he said and looked down.

"I would if ya done things differently," she said and looked at him. He was really handsome with his blue eyes and his red hair wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"You really would," he said hopefully.

"You can't just go round doing what you did, especially since you're a cop'" she said.

"I know, I misused the power I had," he said.

"You did and I bet I'm not the first one you did it to," she said.

He just looked down and said, "But you're the last, don't wanna do it no more, you're right it's wrong, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

"That's good," she said and looked at his cork board.

"I need to ask you something," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"What is your name," he said.

"Calleigh Duquesne" she replied.

"Beautiful name on a beautiful girl," he said cause he though so.

She blushed and asked, "What is your last name?"

"Caine," he said.

"That's a nice name too," she said and smiled at him.

"Don't like it," he said.

"How come?" she asked.

"Cause my dad, he used to beat me and my brother with a cane among other things and last name is a reminder," he said.

"He did, you poor guy, do you have scars?" she asked.

"I have," he said, took of his T-shirt and showed her his back, even if the scars where vague you could still see them, here and there. Calleigh let her fingers gently stoke them, she felt so badly for him.

"How was your dad?" he asked curiously while he let her caress his back since it felt good.

"He was, I really, really love him, but he is an alcoholic and he wasn't very nice when he drank," she said, she wasn't' ready to share all yet.

"And then I do that to you, I feel terrible," he said and turned to face her, she looked at his well trained body and said, "You didn't know, but still you should have done so."

Tears of pain were again falling from her eyes as she sat down on his bed, he sat down next to her and leaned in for a kiss, but she backed away and said, "Not ready yet ok."

"Ok, let us just take it slow," he said and looked at her.

"But if you could just hold me," she said, he put his arm around her and she leaned on him while she cried.

When she was done she said, "Sorry I didn't mean to fall apart like that."

"Its okay," he said and smiled at her.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Thirty four in April, you," he replied.

"Twenty," she said.

"Why is there a patch on your upper arm, did you hurt yourself?" he asked confused.

"Tattoo got two today," she said.

"May I see?" he asked.

"Maybe some other time, when they are healed," she said.

"Hmmm," he said wondering what she had gotten and where the other was.

"You got any?" she asked.

"Nah, maybe some day," he replied and smiled at her.

"Then I wanna see," she said.

"Of course you will," he said.

"I better go back, I'll come back a bit later" she said and left him.

* * *

When Calleigh get back to the living room, Julia had left and Rick and Natalia were making out on the couch.

"Rick we really shouldn't…" said Natalia and broke free.

"Why not," he said.

"It's our first date for one," she said.

"You aren't a…" he said.

"Uhm kinda," she said and looked down.

"Really," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Oh I don't wanna pressure you," he said and backed of a little.

"We can still make out," she said and dragged him closer.

Calleigh just smiled to her self and walked back to Horatio.

"Horatio do you know if Rick is rich?" she asked.

"He is why?" he asked confused.

"No reason," she said with a giggle.

"Don't tell me you want him too," said Horatio.

"No not at all," said Calleigh.

"Thank God, what were they doing out there since you came back so quickly?" he asked.

"They were busy making out," she said.

"Oh I see," said Horatio with a smile.

"No too soon," she said and shivered.

"You're afraid of me," he said.

"No freezing," she lied.

"Here," he said and gave her a blanket.

"Thanks," she said with a yawn.

"Tired" he said.

"A bit," she said since she was.

"You can always barrow my bed," he said.

"I better set the alarm if I sleep over night," she said and found her phone and did so.

"I should get to bed to," said Horatio and reached over to set his alarm wondering where he was gonna sleep if the coach was taken and he had given away his bed.

Calleigh looked on his puzzled face and said, "You can always sleep with me if you don't try anything."

"I won't," he said and crept close to her and held her, both was fully dressed.

"Night handsome," she said with another yawn and closed her eyes.

* * *

wake up by the alarm 6AM the next morning and had to manoeuvre around Calleigh to get outta the bed since she was still sleeping, he noticed that she sometime during the night had to have taken her uniform of since she was now sleeping in her underwear, he pulled the cover over her and went into the bathroom where he run into Rick.

"So I assume you guys made up since she spent the night," said Rick.  
"We talked, and then she was tired so we went to sleep, we didn't make out or anything like that like you guys did," said Horatio.

"Well we just made out, she went back to the ship around 2AM," said Rick.

"Oh I see," said Horatio and started to shave.

"Yeah, but we'll of course keep in touch, you know of course that they will be at sea for three months now" said Rick.

"No," said Horatio, it had never occurred to him to ask about it.

"They are," said Rick as he left the bathroom thinking about how he would miss Natalia.

When Horatio came back he looked at Calleigh, she was still sleeping and he felt badly about waking her, but he had to go so he didn't have much of a choice so he said, "Calleigh you have to wake up, I have to getto work."

"Mmmm, just a bit longer," she said still far away so he though it wouldn't matter that he was late for once in his life.

"Calleigh," he said.

"Mhm," she replied with her eyes still closed.

"You are going to be gone for three months, you wanto still keep in touch" he said.

"Course I do, and you better not fool around or such while I'm gone," she said.

"I won't if you won't with any of the guys on the ship," he said.

"Nah," she said.

"Not any you like," he said.

"Nah, all are just friends, even my airman," she said.

"Who's he?" Horatio asked.

"Air force guy, he helped me while I was down cause of you, but nothing happened and it never will," she said.

"What about us, will we?" he stopped his question and looked away, he really wanted to be with her, but since he went to far in the first place he didn't know if she wanted to, and not to mention that since she was in the navy she would be out at sea a lot.

"What are you thinking about handsome?" she asked when he saw her puzzled face.

"I uhm, just you're gonna be out at sea a lot and I dunno what you uhm wanto, I mean you said you didn't want me to fool around and such, but I…" he stopped.

"I'm not sure yet, I mean I uhm think I like you kinda since I don't wanto you messing round with others, at the same time you're the one who, and my work is as you know at sea and I love it so much and hold me" she said and looked him in the eyes.

Horatio crept back into bed and held her closely, she crept even closer and held on so hardly that it almost felt like she was crushing him when Rick opened the door and said, "You're riding with me or?"

Calleigh startled and backed away like someone hit her hard shivering, not knowing why she reacted the way she did.

Horatio looked at Rick then at her, she was now sitting against the wall holding the cover tightly so they couldn't see more then her bare shoulders and then he looked back at Rick and said, "Tell the boss I've overslept and I'll be in soon."

"Ok and happy sailing Calleigh," said Rick.

"Thanks have a nice day" she said and smiled wagly at him before he left the room.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" he asked looking at her.

She lay down in the bed and crept close to him again and said, "I'm sorry, I dunno what just came over me, please hold me again."

He held her closely realizing that to her he was still the man who raped her and for her it would take a lot of time to get used to, he let his fingers gently caress her naked back as she let out a sigh and buried her face deeper into his chest.

He could feel her warm breath through his shirt as he kept on stroking her gently when her alarm rang and she though, oh not now.

Calleigh reached for it turned it of before she again buried her face in his chest and her tears started to fall since she didn't wanto leave him behind at this very moment, even though he did what he did she now felt so safe and protected in his arms.

Horatio gently let his lips touch the top of her head and said, "It's ok Calleigh, and I won't mess around when you're gone, you want me to drive you back."

"Yes please, would you please turn while I get dressed?" she asked and he did for a moment then she said, "All ready to go."

* * *

Horatio stopped his car by the ship and said, "Well I better get going before the boss has me hanged."

Calleigh looked at him and said, "I really wish things were different."

"So do I sweetheart," he said.

She blushed and replied, "I'll keep in touch I promise."

Then she bent over and briefly let her lips touch his before she got out of the car and run of to the ship while he surprised tough "I can't believe she just kissed me".

When they were all out at sea Natalia, Valera and Calleigh were talking and Natalia asked, "Where were you all night?"

"I was sleeping," said Calleigh, since it was half truth.

"Hang on I was with Rick until I left, but I never saw you leave, did you sleep with Horatio all night," said Natalia.

"I did not," said Calleigh uphold by the accusation.

"I didn't mean like in have sex with him, I mean spent the night with him," said Natalia.

"Uhm I prefer not to answer," said Calleigh, but her blushing face told another story.

"How could you do that, he raped you?" Valera asked shocked.

"He's not… I mean you don't know him like I… and he's real sorry, and he really, really likes me," said Calleigh and looked down.

"Have ya lost your mind?" Natalia asked as shocked as Valera since she thought that this was clearly wrong.

"No, I haven't, he really isn't like I first though," she said just at her phone went of; she took it and said, "Calleigh Duquesne."

"Hey sweetheart," said Horatio in the other end.

Calleigh blushed and said, "Hey hand…

"Oh you are with you mates, sorry, just wanted to wish you happy sailing, forgot since you know…" he said.

"I know and thanks," she said and blushed again.

"So I bet you will loose connection on your phone real soon," he said.

"Yeah," she said, there was sadness in her voice.

"Well call or text me soon as you have it again OK," he said.

"Mhm," she said.

"I better go, but I'll be thinking of you," he said.

"And I you," she said and again she blushed.

"Well better…" he said.

"Yeah," she said and hung up.

"That was him wasn't it?" asked Natalia.

"Don't say you fallen for this guy," said Valera.

"It was and I dunno," said Calleigh honest.

"Calleigh you can't go trough with this," said Natalia.

"It is up to me who I chose to see or not," said Calleigh.

"He raped you," Valera yelled.

"Don't you think I know that," Calleigh yelled back.

"So then why would you at all consider being with him," Natalia yelled.

"Cause he changed and he's not like that and you don't know him so don't…" Calleigh yelled.

"People don't change," said Natalia.

"Well he's…" Calleigh started, he voice was shivering now as her tears again started to fall, why did they have to be like this.

"Calleigh you OK?" she suddenly heard Jake say from behind.

"What are you doing here?" she said without turning.

"Tanking up and checking up on you, so are ya…?" he asked since he heard the yelling.

"No they are giving me a hard time," she said.

"Kinda got that," he said in an understanding tone.

"I'm telling you you're making a mistake, he will hurt you again," said Natalia.

"He won't," said Calleigh.

"Once a rapist always a rapist," said Valera.

"How can you be so mean, you don't even know him," said Calleigh.

"And you do," said Natalia.

"Girls leave," said Jake in a warning tone so they didn't dare to do otherwise.

"So, wanna talk?" asked Jake.

"He's real sorry and he really likes me, and he's having kinda similar growing up as me, his dad was real bad Jake, really, really bad," she said.

"Poor guy," said Jake.

"Yeah, he's scarred so badly and he's all messed up," said Calleigh.

""Perfect match to you then, have you shown him yours," said Jake.

"No if I did so he would think I'm hideous, but he must have felt them, because he held me and I was only wearing underwear wonder why he didn't say anything," said Calleigh.

"Probably felt it wasn't the right time to say so," said Jake.

"Hmm gotto ask him bout that later," she said wishing he could hold her again.

"So you're really going with him?" said Jake.

"Think so, I dunno why but something feels right bout him," said Calleigh honest.

"Then you should be with him," said Jake.

"Well I can't wait to see him again," she said and smiled.

"Wanna join me for lunch," said Jake.

"Yeah I'm real hungry so why not," she said and they left her cabin.

* * *

Feedback alaways welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

"I can't believe you didn't went all the way with that navy girl, bet she was ready for ya," said Matt to Rick they were doing paperwork.

"Yeah at least H did go all the way," said Mike.

"I wish I never did," said Horatio silently.

"What was that?" asked Mike.

"I wish I never did," said Horatio, since he still felt terrible about doing so to her.

"What made you change your mind all of a sudden, have you become a wimp," said Matt.

"No it's just wrong, we are to protect and serve," said Horatio.

"You're such a softie," said Mike and laughed of him.

"Yeah real sissy," Matt joined in.

"He's right," said Rick, glad Horatio finally had seen the errors in his ways.

"Sissy boys" the two other laughed and teased them until they all ended up in a big pile on the floor fighting.

"What is this about?" they suddenly heard their Captain say and broke it of.

"Nothing Sir," said Horatio, his lip was cut and his nose was bleeding.

"Tell me at once," said the Captain.

"It was just a silly argument, it won't happen again Sir," said Rick.

"It better not, I'm going out and you better get cleaned up before I'm back," he said angrily and left.

"You are a disgrace to your uniform sissy boy," said Mike to Horatio.

"No you are," said Horatio and left to go home and change.

* * *

Horatio had just cleaned himself up when his phone rung, he answered and said, "Horatio Caine."

"Hey handsome," said Calleigh in the other end.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" he asked.

"Not too good, needed to hear your voice," she said since she did.

"Aren't you the sweetest," he said happy that she called.

"Why thank you, so how are you, I hope I'm not interrupting any work," she said.

"No, I was just home to change," he said.

"Changed why?" she asked confused.

"Got in an ugly fight with some boys down at the station," he said.

"My poor handsome did they hurt you badly?" she asked concerned.

"Cut in my lip, swollen nose, bruises other than that fine," he said.

"Why would they do that?" she asked.

"Uhm they are just mean," he said.

"Did they bug ya cause of me?" she asked.

"In a way, but I sat them straight and thought them a thing or two," he said.

"Glad to hear, sure you're ok," she said.

"I'm fine, so what happened to you, did the girls bug ya bout me?" he asked.

"Uh huh, but I told them I wouldn't have it," she said.

"My poor sweetheart," he said feeling bad bout the situation he had put her in.

"I'm ok, really, just needed to hear you," she said and sighed, then she went quiet and he could only hear her breathing so he said, "Calleigh you still there."

"I'm here," she said listening to his breath in the other end it somehow made her feel better and without thinking she left out a soft moan.

"Calleigh," he said and woke her back to reality wondering what he had done to make her moan.

"Sorry I was just thinking, well I better go up on deck to show the air boys of," she said.

"So Jake is there?" he said with a sigh.

"Handsome, you got nothing to worry bout," she said.

"Hmmm," he replied and she left out another moan.

"Calleigh why are you doing that?" he asked.

"Dunno," she said since she wasn't sure herself.

"You better go, text you later," he said.

"Mhm and no more fighting," she said.

"I won't," he said and they hung up before he headed back to work.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9.

**_IN THE NAVY_**  
**_Where can you find pleasure, search the world for treasure,_**  
**_learn science, technology?_**  
**_Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true_**  
**_on the land or on the sea?_**  
**_Where can you learn to fly, play in sports or skindive,_**  
**_study oceanography?_**  
**_Sign up for the big band or sit in the grand stand_**  
**_when your team and others meet._**

"Calleigh would ya get the hell outta my plane," said Jake and smiled at her in the cockpit.

"No no I wanna try fly this thing," she said and closed the glass.

"Calleigh, you really shouldn't," Eric yelled at her.

"Relax I know what I'm doing" she yelled back through the speaker and giggled.

"Have she ever done that before," said Eric to Andrew.

"Never, but I'm sure she can do it," he said and added, "Runway is clear ma'am, fire up those engines."

"Al rihgty," she said and started the engine and pushed some buttons and pulled the control stick to get the plane in motion.

"Andrew, sure this is a good idea?" Natalia asked worried.

"I have no idea, but I don't think she will crash the thing," he said and looked at Calleigh driving the plane outta the runway and up to the sky.

"Oh Andrew this is amazing can I take her out for a flight please," said Calleigh excited.

"Would you get my damn plane down," said Jake.

"No this is way to fun," said Calleigh and got higher up.

"Damn that girl," Jake said, but he was chuckling so they could tell he weren't mad.

"Hey Andrew you can call anywhere with that thing right," said Natalia.

"Of course," he said.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Calleigh yelled happily.

"Give it to me," said Natalia and connected with the landline to get Horatio on it.

"Horatio Caine," said Horatio in the other end.

"H your girl hijacked Jake's plane and won't come down," said Natalia with a giggle.

"This is so much fun let me see if I can do a loop," said Calleigh.

"Girl you crazy, you can't do that when you never flown before," said Jake.

"Course I can," said Calleigh happily and pushed some other bottoms and switched gear while she sang, "In the navy where you can learn to fly."

"Calleigh, that is way wrong," she heard Horatio say.

"I know that and hey how did you get into this fervency," she said surprised.

"Someone called me and said ya hijacked Jake's plane," he said amused.

"Nat, you're so dead," Calleigh said.

"Hey what could I do you weren't listening to me," Natalia giggled.

"So you're having fun," said Horatio.

"In the Navy, yes you can said the seven seas," Calleigh half sang half giggled.

"In the Navy, yes you can put your mind at ease," Horatio sand back at her.

"In the Navy, come on now people, make a stand," she sang.

"In the Navy can always catch a man," Horatio joked.

"Hey you're messing with the lyrics it's in the Navy can't you see we need a hand," she giggled.

"I know just teasing," he said.

"In the Navy, come on protect the mother land," she said happily and did a loop.

"In the Navy, come on join your fellow, man," he sang.

"I did a loop yeah, in the Navy, come on and make a stand," she sang happily.

"Now you are messing with the lyrics and congrats," he said and chuckled.

"In the Navy," she sang.

"In the Navy," he sang back at her.

"How did ya know that?" she said.

"Well my girl is in the Navy so I had to, now will you give Jake his plane back," said Horatio.

"Oh you're so sweet and only if you catch some criminals," she replied.

"Why thank you and yes ma'am," he said.

"I better land this thing talk to ya later," she said.

"In the Navy," he sang and hung up.

"Would you now get my plane down," said Jake.

"Course," she said and landed it.

_**They want you! They want you! They want you as a new recruit!**_  
_**If you like adventure don't you wait to enter**_  
_**the recruiting office fast.**_  
_**Don't you hesitate, there is no need to wait;**_  
_**they're signing up new seamen fast.**_  
_**Maybe you are too young to join up today**_  
_**but don't you worry 'bout the thing**_  
_**for I'm sure there will be always the good Navy**_  
_**protecting the land and sea.**_

Calleigh got out of the plane run over to Andrew and said, "Andrew, would you please buy me a plane?"

"You know I just can't go out and buy you a plane those things are expensive," he said.

"But please, please, please, I really want one," she begged as she was leaned towards his chest like a little girl begging her dad for something.

"Calli," he said and looked down at her, she was really cute begging like that.

"Come on just a little plane," she said and looked at him with puppydogeyes.

"Does she always do that?" asked Jake.

"Only when she really wants something," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Does she get the things she wants?" Eric asked.

"Not always, but most times," said Valera.

"Is that how she got a higher rank," said Eric.

"No that she earned by working lots and knowing bout a lot of things," said Natalia.

"Seems a bit desperate, maybe that is how she got in trouble with H," said Eric.

"Hey she ain't like that with men," Natalia snapped.

"Well look at her, bet she does a lot more to get what she wants," said Eric.

"First of all Calleigh and Andrew are like father and daughter and besides Calleigh would never do what you are implying," said Natalia angrily.

"I dunno, as I said she looks desperate, bet she gives the guys what they want," said Eric.

"Eric, dude what is with you, how can you talk about her like that," said Jake shocked.

"Cause its true," he said.

"It ain't and I won't have you talking bout her that way, you know nothing bout her," Natalia snapped before she threw her self at him so he fell to the ground and they started to fight.

"You stupid navy girl," he said and rolled so he got on top.

"Don't ya call her stupid," said Valera and joined in.

"We are way better," said Eric who now was beneath then, Valera was sitting over him and pounding him hardly on the chest while Natalia held him down so he could get loose.

"The hell you ain't," said Natalia angrily.

"You need two to beat me proves I'm better," said Eric.

"She could beat ya alone," said Natalia and let him go, he rolled on top of Valera and started to hit her angrily while she defended her against his angry fist as she could feel he was getting aroused so she rolled over so she sat on top of him pressing her crouch presses hardly against his while she beat on his chest.

"Please stop," said Eric beneath his breath.

"Only if you say we are better," she said as she let herself slide a bit back and forth on top of him.

"Ohhh never," he let out.

"Looks like Eric is about to burst," said Natalia to Jake as they and the rest of the crew on the boat were watching them

"Oh yeah, he can't control him self to much longer," said Jake with a smile.

"You mean he did it on purpose to get her to do that," said Natalia.

"Nah just turned out that way in the end," said Jake.

"So he doesn't like her," said Natalia.

"That I wouldn't know, but right now she's really turning him on," said Jake.

"You like that huh flyboy," said Valera.

"Please let goooo of me, I can't hold back much loooonger and this is embarrassing with everyone watching," he said while he held back a growl.

"I'll let you go for now," she said with a giggle and got of him.

"Thank you, Jake, can we please leave," said Eric.

"Yeah, Calli, have to go," Jake yelled.

"Ok, call me later then," she said with a smile.

"Always," he said as they got up in the place and flew of.

_**In the Navy...**_  
_**They want you! They want you! They want you as a new recruit!**_  
_**They want you! They want you! They want you as a new recruit!**_  
_**..But..but..but I'm afraid of water!**_  
_**..hey..hey..look, men...**_  
_**I get seasick even watching it on the TV!**_  
_**They want You! - Oh my goodness!**_  
_**They want you! - What am I gonna do in a submarine?**_  
_**They want you! They want you!**_  
_**In the Navy.**_  
_**In the Navy...**_

Calleigh, Andrew and two other high officers were sitting at the dinner table eating and talking when she said, "Why can't se buy a plane I know we can afford one."

"Been looking over the budget again?" said Andrew.

"It is part of my job," she said.

"You let her do the budget," said one of the others surprised.

"Yes," said Andrew.

"You never let us look at it and we been here way longer," said the other one.

"She is my second in command, I share most things with her and she good with numbers," said Andrew.

"She shouldn't be second in command nor take a look at the budget or have as high rank that she does, she's only twenty, we're older and been her way longer it isn't fair," said the first one.

"Yeah we've been there for five years, she's only been here for three or something," said the first one.

"Two and a half," Calleigh corrected, she had taken the last of her education in the navy.

"Still we've been her longer, how come you trust her more than us, you're only doing it too," the second one stopped.

"Only for that you two have penalty and I'm happily married, Calleigh have just like the two of you proven to be a great officer and she got fast forward cause she's good an dedicated at what she does, and I trust her more cause I dunno, just do, now leave us," said Andrew.

"Thanks, but seriously can I have a plane," she said.

"I won't promise anything other then to think about it," he said.

"Fair enough and thanks," she said and left the table.

Text: Hi handsome. I'm trying to get Andrew to buy me a plane, I would really like one they are so cool. What you upto? Calli. End text.

Text: Hi sweetheart. I take it you liked flying then, at least it sounded like you had a great time, so I hope you get a plane. Relaxing and flipping though channels, I'm bored and I wish you were here. H. End Text.

Text: I wish I was there too, but if I was what would we be doing??? End Text.

Text: I dunno exactly, something fun for sure, so what are you doing at the moment? End Text.

Text: Something fun sounds great and I'm getting ready for bed, I'm real tired and I have to get up real early tomorrow. End text.

Text: Then I wish you a good night and sweet dreams my love. End text.

Text: Thanks and hope you get sweet dreams when you go to bed as well. Calli. End text.

Text: Oh I will since I will be dreaming of you. End text.

Text: Blush blush 3 3 3 Calleigh. End text.

"What are you smiling about" said Rick. He was sitting next to Horatio watching TV.

"This cute text form Calleigh," said Horatio.

"Can I see?" Rick asked curiously.

"OK," said Horatio and showed it to him.

"Oh how sweet, sounds like she's in love with you," said Rick.

"I dunno," said Horatio since he wasn't sure but he hoped so.

"Well sure looks like it form that text," said Rick and smiled at him.

"Any news from Natalia?" asked Horatio.

"No, not yet," said Rick, he had hoped to hear from her by now, when a text popped in.

* * *

Text: Hi dreamy. Sorry I didn't get a chance to text before. Man, got in this fight with Eric, it was wild, he was real strong, but no worries I'm OK, and Valera finished it, she won. Stupid air guys lol. So what are you upto. Natalia. End text.

Text: Hi cutie. You badly hurt?? Watching TV with H and thinking of you. Rick. End text.

Text: No just some bruises here and there, get much worse when I'm out on field training, and fighting is kinda fun sometimes lol. Anything fun on and I'm thinking of you too. End Text.

Text: Glad to hear. My little fighting champion ;-) Show bout cars, kinda fun. End Text.

Text: So you like cars, shoulda guessed since you're a guy, you should have a look on mine when I get back then, he sure is a beauty and I love him very much ;-) End text.

Text: I'm jealous lol, what kinda car is it? End text.

Text: No worries, like you a bit better, but make sure to never tell him that. You'll see when I show him to you. His name is Fire. End text.

Text: Bet he's red then, and shouldn't you be sleeping? End text.

Text: He's not, and yes I should, but every time I close my eyes I see you and I really miss you. End text.

Text: If he's not red why do you call him Fire? You should still sleep, we can always have a dream date, just tell me where to meet you and I'll be there. End text.

Text: You'll see when I show him to you. Hmm, at the beach in thirty minutes. End text.

Text: I'll be there sweet dreams cutie. End text.

Text: To you to dreamy. End text.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10.

"Hey look at me," Calleigh yelled, she was hanging by her feet down from the mast of their new destroyer high up in the air.

"Would you stop that before you fall down or I regret buying that thing for you in the first place," Andrew yelled back, he had bought a brand new destroyer so she would quit bugging him about the plane for a while, they had now been at sea for a month and they had got the new ship a week ago, and Calleigh loved it.

"No it's so much fun, I could hang here all day," she yelled back and giggled as the sun was shining on her and her hair looked like gold.

"It's a wonder she don't get dizzy," said Natalia as she know she would at that high.

"She was born for it, she loves the sea and the boats," said Andrew.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Calleigh yelled as she was swinging back and forth by her legs, she was so happy; she loved this ship even though she still wanted a plane. This ship was so much fun even if it meant seeing less of the air boys, but she didn't mind that at all.

"CALLEIGH WOULD YA GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Andrew yelled afraid she might fell down, even though he knew in his heart she wouldn't.

"NO THIS IS AS I SAID TO MUCH FUN!" she yelled back smiling at him.

He just shook his head and yelled, "FIFTH-TEEN MORE MINUTES THEN BACK TO WORK."

Calleigh nodded and once again screamed out of joy while he went back to his office.

"Handsome, you won't believe it, I got a brand new destroyer and it's so cool," Calleigh said excited in the phone.

"That's cool," he said tiredly.

"Yeah really is, you should see it," said Calleigh still excited.

"I will next time you get here," he said.

"Handsome what is wrong you sound of?" she asked since she could tell something was wrong.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Please tell me, what is wrong?" she asked a bit worried.

"You know how I was before you right," he said.

"Yeah, but you changed or have you...?" she said.

"No no, I haven't, but one of the old is pressing charges, turns out someone filmed it," he said.

"Oh no, handsome please don't say you're going in the slammer," she said.

"I might," he said.

"Oh you poor thing, anything I can do to help?" she offered.

"I don't think so, tape is pretty bad," he said, his voice was shaking now.

"Handsome, don't worry I'll take care of it" she said.

"How so?" he asked confused.

"There is two ways to deal with things, regular or navy," she said.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said.

"No, no, just give me the girl's name," she said.

"Josie Nevins," he said.

"Ok just try not to think of it, and I'll fix it," she said.

"This won't go in any record so you can get in trouble?" he said.

"Nah," she said.

"Just be careful," he said.

"Yeah yeah you should have thought before you acted, no more of that," she said.

"No ma'am," he said and they hung up.

"Andrew, may I have a five days leave with a small group of men," said Calleigh.

"Why?" he asked.

"Something that needs dealing the navy way," she said.

"Only if you promise you won't get in trouble," he said.

"I promise," she said.

"Ok, but be quick I need you here," he said.

"Yes Sir," she said and left.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 11.

**WARNING : Rape read at own risk **

"Calleigh sure this is a good idea?" said Natalia, they were outside the Nevins residence.

"No, but I gotto try," she said and walked up to the front door.

"Just be careful, Nevins is dangerous," said Natalia, she knew her reputation.

"I know," said Calleigh and rang the doorbell.

Rebekka Nevins opened and looked at Calleigh and her white uniform and asked, "May I help you officer."

"I was wondering could I talk to you daughter Josie?" Calleigh asked boldly.

"Why?" asked Rebekka.

"Just wanna talk to her how it was to be brought up by you," said Calleigh.

"Really what do you want?" Rebekka said looking annoyed at her, Calleigh looked back at Rebekka she was wearing a blue uniform highly decorated.

"I wanna talk to Josie," said Calleigh again.

"Why?" said Rebekka.

"Just because…" said Calleigh.

"Ok I guess," said Rebekka and yelled: Josie get down here.

A younger version of Rebekka appeared and her mother said, "Please join this young officer for a walk, and if you go over the line you better watch your back."

"Yes ma'am, this won't take long," said Calleigh and walked down to the rest of her guys away from the house.

* * *

Josie looked at the five navy officers, they looked really mad and she got real scared.

"Please don't harm me," she begged.

"We won't if ya do as I want," said Calleigh firmly.

"What do you want?" asked Josie her voice was shaking.

"I wanna know bout that tape of Horatio and how he hurt ya," said Calleigh.

"The tape was a set up cause mum knew he was like that, so she wanted to nail him," said Josie honest.

"She put her own daughter out as bait?" said Calleigh shocked.

"That's mum," said Josie sadly.

"Where is the tape?" asked Calleigh.

"Mum's office," Josie answered.

"Can you get it?" Calleigh asked.

"Doubt it," said Josie.

"I have to get in," said Calleigh.

"How much trouble is he in?" asked Josie.

"He might get in jail," said Calleigh.

"Oh no, that's no fair, well kinda, but still…" said Josie.

"I know, I have to get that tape, are you going to testify," said Calleigh.

"Mum's making me," said Josie.

"Hmm I have a plan so you won't have to," said Calleigh.

"Ok if I help you get inside, would you help me get out," said Josie.

"I will, no worries," said Calleigh as they walked back to the house.

* * *

Calleigh and Josie walked into the house while Natalia and the rest waited outside in case she needed help.

"So you're back," said Rebekka.

"Mum, Calleigh wanna talk to you," said Josie.

Rebekka did sign for Calleigh to join her in the living room, Calleigh did. She saw pictures of Josie and some of Rebekka in the army, but no husband and asked, "You raised her alone."

"I did," said Rebekka.

"What about her dad?" asked Calleigh calmly.

"He dunno…" said Rebekka wondering why she actually shared this.

"Who is he, dead in war?" Calleigh asked.

"No, he, he…" Rebekka looked down.

"He's a police officer that raped you when you were young and Josie is the result, man that messed you up real bad," Calleigh finished without really thinking it through as it just made sense right then and there.

"He is," said Rebekka silently.

"And you never pressed charges," said Calleigh.

"Didn't go anywhere," said Rebekka.

"He's the current Chief ain't he," said Calleigh.

"He is," said Rebekka.

"And you wanted to get back so you… Becks you know that ain't the way," said Calleigh as Rebekka fall apart in front of her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I…" she cried softly as she sank to the ground.

"I'll help you get him if you drop the charges," said Calleigh.

"How?" asked Rebekka.

"If any luck he hasn't changed," said Calleigh.

"You can't," said Rebekka.

"I will, trust me on this," said Calleigh and left.

"Mum, you can't let her do that, the Chief he's dangerous," said Josie.

"I know, we have to help them," said Rebekka and they left to find Calleigh and her men.

* * *

Calleigh was in a bar, she knew chief Rather used to come there with his buddies, she sat at the bar with a drink when she heard someone say, "You alone Miss."

"Yeah my friends left me to go dancing, but I didn't feel like it," said Calleigh.

"Hmm pretty girl all alone, I'm Rather by the way," he said and shook her hand.

"Calleigh Duquesne," she said.

"You're a navy girl," he said and looked at her white uniform.

"Yeah a chief petty officer," she said.

"How old are you?" he asked since she looked to young to have that kinda rank.

"Twenty," she said.

"How did you managed to get a rank that high?" he asked.

"I work hard around the clock," she said which was true.

"Impressive," he said and smiled at her.

Calleigh blushed and smiled at him.

"So when are you shipping out?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she lied.

"Wanna have some fun?" he asked.

"No," she said to see what his next move would be.

Before she knew it he grabbed her arm hard and dragged her out of the club, she tried to get loose, but couldn't, he was to strong. Calleigh's fear came back and she froze in terror.

"NO!" it screamed in her head as he dragged her to his car and pushed her inside.

"NO, I DON'T WANNA DO THIS!" it screamed inside her head, as her tears were falling and she wondered where her guys were and why they weren't interfering.

"PLEASE STOP!" it yelled in her head as he tore her blouse of, she was too terrified to even try struggle against this beast of a man as he started to bite on her breasts.

At that moment he got dragged of her and out of the car while Natalia looked at her and said, "You ok?"

But Calleigh was to terrified to answer her anything. She was just shivering like crazy while tears fall from her eyes.

"Dear Lord, we should never let you do this," said Natalia and tried to get her outta the car, but Calleigh backed of since she in terror didn't see who it was.

"Calli, it's me Nat," said Natalia over and over until Calleigh saw her.

"Take her to H, we'll take care of him," said Jimmi.

* * *

On the way over to Horatio's house Calleigh didn't say a word, she just looked empty out in the air while tears were falling down her white check. Her eyes were terrified and she was shaking like crazy.

Natalia parked the car and walked over to the passenger side to help her out, but Calleigh backed scared away so she had to give up and go up to Horatio to get him to help.

Horatio looked at Calleigh, then at Natalia and asked, "What did you do to her, she's scared to death."

Natalia explained and said, "She said she was ok with it, we tried to talk her outta it, but for no use, she really wanted to do it to get you outta everything and help Rebekka."

Horatio sat down and looked at Calleigh and said, "Calleigh."

She backed of further to the driver's side and he got further in to try to reach her.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, I'm not going to harm you," he said and put a hand on hers.

"Horatio," she suddenly said and looked him in the eyes.

"Right here sweetheart," he said and smiled wagly at her.

"I'm scared and I don't wanna be alone," she said.

"I know honey, I know, just come with me, I don't want you to stay in the car all night," he said and finally managed to get her out of the car.

"I'll call tomorrow, sorry H," said Natalia.

"Hmm," he said and helped Calleigh up to his and Rick's apartment.

* * *

Horatio laid her down in this bed and slowly removed her clothes and put them aside. Then he got undressed and crept under the cover with her and held her closely to calm her.

She cried gently until his chest, still not able to speak of what happened to her.

Horatio gently let his hand caress her back like he had did before and again felt her scars, but didn't say anything to it.

Calleigh suddenly turned her back on him and removed the cover so he could see.

Horatio gasped, they were all over her back. Some bigger than others, some showing just a little bit more than the rest.

He gently let his hands caress her, when she retracted and said, "I'm hideous."

Horatio replied by gently let his lips caress each and every scar she had before he said, "You're not hideous, you're beautiful."

Again he let his lips caress her back as she let out soft moans of pleasure before she turned to face him and aid, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, so how are you feeling?" he said.

"Better when I'm with you, but it was really scary, I couldn't do anything," she said.

"I understand," he said.

"Horatio, did your dad rape you and your brother?" she asked.

"He did," said Horatio and looked down in shame.

"My poor handsome," she said and kissed his chest gently while he left out some soft groans.

"I'm ok," he said.

"It messed you up, but I think you're finding your way back," she said.

"I think so too thanks to you sweetheart," he said.

Calleigh blushed and buried her head in his chest while he held her tightly. First he could feel her tears as her she was crying. Then her warm breath as she had slowly fall a sleep.

Horatio kissed the top of her head before he too drifted of.

* * *

When Calleigh woke up the next morning she firstly went to the bathroom before she went into the living room and looked trough the CD collection to see if she could find something interesting, when she suddenly stumbled over a burned CD that said, "In the Navy."

She put it in and put the volume on the highest and started to sing and dance along.

"In the Navy, yes I can sail the seven seas," Calleigh sang happily.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she heard Rick yelled as he came running out only wearing a boxer.

"Calleigh have you any idea what time is," said Rick annoyed.

"Yeah 5Am time to get up," she said happily.

"HORATIO!" Rick yelled.

"What," Horatio said confused as he came running out looking at Calleigh happily dancing and singing, he just looked shocked at her wondering how she could go from how she was the night before to being cheerful like that.

"In the Navy, you can put your mind at ease," Calleigh sang happily.

"That girl sure loves the navy," said Rick.

"Yeah she sure do, she even got herself a brand new destroyer," said Horatio.

"Are you serious, she has a destroyer," said Rick surprised.

"That's what she said," said Horatio.

"In the Navy, come on now people, make a stand," Calleigh sang happily.

"Calleigh get over her for a second," said Horatio.

"Yeah what?" she asked and came over.

"How did you get your own destroyer?" asked Rick.

"Cause I told Andrew I wanted a plane and to get me stop bugging him about it, he bout me a destroyer instead, well not all mine, his and our men's to, but mostly mine," she said smiling.

"What rank are you?" asked Rick.

"Chief Petty officer," she said proudly.

"Impressive," said Rick since he knew her age.

"May I use the phone, I need to call my guys," she said.

"Sure," said Horatio and she handed it to her.

Calleigh dialled and said, "Hey Nat, what did you do to the bastard?"

"Oh he's strung up if you feel like giving him a beat," said Natalia.

"Sure do, where?" Calleigh asked and Natalia told her.

"Handsome, you need to drive me someplace," she said.

"Ok, but you should probably get dressed first" he said since she was only wearing underwear.

"Oh yeah," she said and ran into his bedroom to get dressed while he shook his head.

* * *

At their way there he could see that she was really excited, almost like she was aroused, and he asked, "Calleigh what are you planning to do to the guy?"

"I can't tell ya," she said since she couldn't since it was army business.

"Are you aroused?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," she said as he stopped the car outside and abandon warehouse.

Calleigh then turned at him and kissed him hungrily as her hands undid his shirt and were all over his body.

"Calliiiiii would you ohhhhhhh control you ohhhhh self," he growled, he didn't think this was the right place or time even if he wanted to jump at her when she did what she did.

"I have to go, but I'll call ya when I get back to my destroyer," she said and kissed him a little bit more before she went out of the car leaving him behind breathing heavily and very much aroused.

* * *

Calleigh entered the warehouse and saw Rather strung up, his hands and legs spread. Only wearing his underwear hanging from the a little higher than the ground.

"Not so though now are you," she said with a malicious smile, her eyes were dark as the night.

"What are you going to do?" he said terrified.

"I'm going to get justice for what you almost did to me and what you done to Becks and probably a lot of other girls too," she said, her voice was as dark as her eyes.

"You can't do anything to me, I'm the Chief, I'll put you away for it," he said, but his voice was shaking so she could tell he was terrified.

Calleigh knew what was she was about to do was wrong, but she also knew she had to go through with it she went behind him and said, "Let's see how much you like this Chief."

Natalia handed her a steal pipe and Calleigh pushed it as hard as she could into his rear end while he screamed out in pain.

"You like that huh," said Calleigh while she laughed and did it over and over before she stopped, went over to his front and looked at him before she started to beat him hardly until she run outta energy and said, "Had enough?"

"Please let me go, I'll never do it again I swear," he cried.

"You better not, cause if I find out you did and trust me I will, you'll not be so lucky, Jimmi would you do me the honour," she said as she walked a few steps back and let Jimmi knee him in the groin before they let him down and carried him to the car and drove of, and Natalia walked over to Calleigh who stood shaking a few steps away and asked, "You ok?"

"Not really, but we better head back," said Calleigh.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)

"You can always take a few days off," said Natalia.

"No, I need to get back to my ship and the rest of my men," said Calleigh as they walked outta the warehouse.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 12.

Horatio was really worried since it had gone three days and he hadn't heard from Calleigh so he looked over at Rick and said, "May I please have Natalia's number, I haven't heard from Calleigh and I'm really worried."

"Here, use my phone," said Rick and handed it over and Horatio dialled the number, a moment later he heard Natalia say, "Hey dreamy what are ya upto?"

"Hey Nat, this isn't Rick, its Horatio, is Calleigh ok?" Horatio asked.

"Uhm why are you calling from Rick's phone?" said Natalia surprised.

"I'm worried bout my girl and though maybe you knew something about her," said Horatio.

"Give e Rick for just a second," said Natalia and Horatio did as she said.

"Hey cutie, how are things?" said Rick.

"Not good to be honest, Calleigh won't come outta her room, she's been in there for three days, she won't even talk to Jake, he's here too," said Natalia.

"Oh no, that's no good," said Rick, Horatio watched as Rick's face went grave and said, "Rick, where are they at?"

"Natalia where are you guys at?" Rick asked.

"Middle of nowhere," said Natalia.

"Give me the coordinates," said Rick.

Natalia did and Rick said, "Ok we'll be over as soon as possible."

"Can you do that," said Natalia.

"Hope so," said Rick and hung up and said, "So ready to hijack a chopter?"

"Hell yeah," said Horatio and they headed for the airport.

"Calleigh please come out, you gotto eat something," said Jake form outside the door some hours later.

"GO AWAY I SAID!" Calleigh yelled back at him.

Jake looked at Andrew and said, "Any chance we can bust down the door."

"No, it's too well shut," said Andrew, even he was really worried now.

"You really think Horatio and Rick will manage to get over here," said Jake.

"Yeah, bet they already hijacked a chopter or something," said Natalia.

"Hope they are fast, cause if not it's not looking good for her, she needs to eat," said Andrew.

"They will, just have faith," said Natalia while she though, Horatio please hurry.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 13.

"Can this thing go any faster," Horatio asked the pilot, he was outta him self of worry now.

"Going as fast as I can, there is your destroyer, let me take her down," said the pilot and did so, so Horatio and Rick could get onboard in the ship.

"Where is she?" Horatio asked as soon as he saw Natalia.

Natalia lead him to her cabin and said, "Calleigh would you open, you got a visitor."

"WOULD YA TELL JAKE I DON'T WANNA SEE HIM!" Calleigh yelled angrily.

"Sweetheart, would ya please just open the door," said Horatio.

"Handsome, is that you?" said Calleigh surprised from inside the door.

"No it's King Triton, of course it's me, now will you please let me in," he said.

A moment later Calleigh opened the door and let him in before she closed the door.

Horatio looked at her, her face was pale, her eyes tired, sad and grave, her checks grimy for crying, and both her hair and her uniform messy.

"Oh sweetheart," he said and sat down beside her and held her in his arms while she cried.

"Handsome, I'm terrible," she cried.

"No you're not, don't you ever think that," he said and stroked her back gently to calm her wondering if she had eaten or slept for the last three days at all.

"You dunno what I did," she cried.

"He probably deserved it," said Horatio calmly.

"Handsome, I'm so tired," she said with a yawn.

"You better sleep, don't worry, I'm here now and I have no intentions of leaving you," said Horatio and gently lay her down before he crept close and held her.

"I'm scared, I can still see him when I close my eyes, what he did, well almost did me," she cried.

"I'm here, he can't harm you no more," he said and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"Promise you won't leave if I fall a sleep, I won't wake up alone," she said.

"I promise, just close your eyes," he said wondering what had gone down in the warehouse.

"I…" she said before she finally drifted away.

* * *

"You think she'll be ok now that he's here," said Valera they were all sitting in the mess a couple of hours later.

"I think if anyone can help her it's him," said Rick, he was holding Natalia closely.

"Hope so, she's not good at all," said Natalia.

"What did you guys do?" said Rick.

"We can't tell so let is just say he got a taste of his own medicine," said Natalia.

"Oh God," said Rick, he at once understood what they had done; he would only dare to guess the extent of it.

"Yeah, she did great though," said Valera.

"I bet she did, but I'm guessing she's dealing with the guilt since she's still young," said Rick.

"Horatio will hopefully help her get through it," said Jake.

"Wow she's up," said Rick looking at Horatio and Calleigh who came walking towards them, his arm around her waist.

"Hey guys," said Natalia, she looked at Calleigh, she looked like her old self in her white uniform, her hair neatly made in a ponytail and her green eyes were sparkling.

"Hey, oh food hungry," said Calleigh and smiled.

"I'll get ya something," said Horatio.

"I'll join ya, back in a sec," said Calleigh.

"How the hell…" said Natalia surprised.

"Seems like the only thing she needed was her man," said Rick and gave her a peck on the check.

"That seems a bit to easy," said Natalia and looked at Horatio and Calleigh over in the food line, they were talking about something, he had his hands around her waist, her head was leaned against his as he told her something, she giggled and gave him a soft kiss before they moved forward, he said something, she giggled, turned and beat him playfully before she let her hands rest on his chest and her head leaned in for a kiss before she backed and giggled again. He got closer and she now let him kiss her before it was their turn in line.

"Looks like our distoyergirl is in love," they heard Andrew say.

"Yeah, she really is, isn't she," said Natalia and giggled a little.

"She's in deep," said Valera and smiled.

"I think they're a cute couple," said Jake.

"Sure are, here they come," said Rick as Calleigh and Horatio walked over and sat down.

The only one that didn't say anything was Eric he just looked annoyed at them.

"Look at me," said Calleigh and quickly climbed up the mast of the destroyer before she let her self hang by the legs again swinging back and forth.

Horatio smiled up at her and yelled, "Be careful or you'll fall."

"Nah that would never happen," she said and swinged so she sat on the mast before she let herself hang by her hands giggling happily she spun and somehow managed to swing herself around in the air and land so she hung on by the mast by her legs again.

"In the Navy, come protect the mother land," she sang loudly.

"Calleigh, would ya get down," Horatio yelled at her.

"If ya want me, come up and get me," she yelled back down.

"You're hopeless you know that," said Horatio and started to climb up to her.

"Man look at that, he's climbing up," said Valera shocked looking at Horatio.

"And he's afraid of highs," said Rick shocked.

"He is, then why would he climb up," said Eric.

"I would guess to be with her" said Natalia and looked at Horatio.

"Calleigh, this is awfully high," said Horatio and looked down, he was feeling sick.

"I know, isn't it wonderful," she said and looked at his grey face.

"I don't like this too much," he said and kept on climbing.

"Are you afraid of highs?" she asked as he was shivering to now.

"I am and I'm not feeling too good," he said, he was in fact feeling very bad.

"Oh I'm really sorry I would never make you climb if I knew that," she said feeling bad for him.

"Can you please come down," he said when he finally reached her.

"I really like it here, look at the view," she said and swung back up so she sat next to him.

"That may be so, but Calleigh I'm feeling really sick," he said honest.

"You can always pjuk over there," she said and pointed towards the end of the mast that was going out over the sea. He walked over, but there was a wave so he lost his balance and feel over board.

"Damn it," Calleigh thought, took of her uniform and dived in after him.

"We gotto stop the ship," said Natalia and run into the control room.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter14.

Calleigh dived, but couldn't see Horatio anywhere. She searched around the boat for a while with no luck so she figured he had to go deeper.

She breathed a bit before she went under while Andrew looked over the railing and said, "She can't dive to the bottom; she would run outta air before she get that far."

Calleigh had gotten half way down without seeing him when she had to go up for air and Andrew yelled, "CALLEIGH YOU CAN'T GOT THAT FAR DOWN WITHOUT AIR, LET ME SEND DOWN SOME DIVERS."

"NO I'M FINE, I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" she yelled back but her voice was shaking.

"Andrew, you can't let her do that," said Natalia.

"I'll give her fifteen minutes if she isn't back up by then, I'll send down the divers" he said as Calleigh dived under again.

Calleigh dived deeper and deeper until she reached the bottom where she found Horatio, his head was bleeding and his eyes were closed.

Calleigh swam over grabbed him and started to swim up again, only he was heavier than she thought and she was running out of air as she saw the surface high above her.

Calleigh continued to swim determined to get back up wishing she never made him climb up to her praying he would be ok.

A moment later she got back up and heaved for air while the men helped him and her back up on the ship.

"You ok?" asked Andrew.

"A bit tired other than that fine, what about him, is he alive," she said worried.

"He is, but he's unconscious, let us patch him up and get him to bed," said Andrew.

* * *

Calleigh was resting her head on Horatios chest, he was cold and still not conscious, and she was really worried about him.

She let her hand caress his body gently as she let her lips kiss his neck. He tasted salty like the water he just had been in.

They were both almost naked, well she was completely naked and he was wearing a boxer, she was hoping the heat from her body would warm him enough to wake up in time.

She nibbled a bit on his chest and even if he was still far away he left out a groan.

"Horatio please wake up, because I really need you with me," she begged as salt tears ran from her eyes onto his chest as she held him closely.

Her soft sobs slowly woke Horatio up and he let his arm caress her, she was so warm.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I am, I take it we took a dive," he said.

"Mhm you hit your head," she said and kissed his chest again.

"Yeah I figured as much since it hurts, you're so warm," he said.

She didn't replay just let him continue to stoke her, as his fingers went down her spine she left out soft moans of pleasure by his gentle touch.

"Calleigh, are you naked?" he suddenly asked.

"Mmmmmm," she let out as his hard caressed her lower back again.

"Let me look at you," he said and removed the cover to take a closer look at her, his eyes first fall on the eagle on her arm, then her breasts, before they searched her body to find her second tattoo, he finally found it on her hip and let his lips touch is gently.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhhh," she let out as she arched a little.

He let his head rest on her belly and looked up at her and said, "You really are beautiful."

"Why thank you handsome," she said and stoked his hair.

"I never been as close to anyone as I am with you," he said.

"Neither have I," she said and kept on stroking his hair.

"This feels nice," he said and smiled at her.

"Really does," she said and smiled back at him.

Horatio slowly closed his eyes again and drifted of since it was kinda relaxing that she stroke his hair like that. Calleigh smiled at him glad that he didn't try to take it any further since she was still not ready to do so.

* * *

When Horatio woke up again, she was on top of him sleeping peacefully. He stroked her back gently and whispered, "Calleigh sweetheart would you mind moving a little I really have to go."

"Go where?" she asked sleepily since she didn't want him to leave her.

"Bathroom and it's really urgent, will you please move," he begged.

"Umf," she said and rolled of him so he could go.

Horatio came back shortly after and she asked, "Better?"

"Much, back to hazy daisy lazy days," he said.

"I have to work," she said with a sigh.

"But I don't at the moment," he replied.

"Umf," she said again and tried to get outta bed to get dresses when he pulled her back down and kissed her playfully.

She left out a moan into his mouth and let him kept on kissing her for while before she said, "Easy there handsome I really have to work."

"Umf," he said.

"On no you don't get all grumpy on me, you know I have to make a living just like you," she said and gave him a soft kiss before she got dressed and went upstairs."

* * *

"I don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall a sleep, cause I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing," Calleigh sang as she was hanging on the ship cleaning it.

"Cause eve when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, cause I miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing," Natalia and Valera joined in.

"Why are they cleaning it while we are out at sea?" Rick asked Andrew.

"Calleigh don't like it when her ship is dirty that's why," said Andrew and smiled.

"Oh I see, neat nick," said Rick.

"Yeah and they like to hang like that singing and washing," said Andrew.

"I can see that," said Rick.

"Ok Nat your turn to choose song," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Ok let us just climb over the railing first so we can do the railing," said Natalia and they did.

They changed water and started to wash when Natalia sang, "Where have all the good men gone and where are all the Gods."

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night," Calleigh sang while se giggled.

"It's gonna take a superman to sweep me of my feet," said Valera sang.

"I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night, he's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight," Calleigh sang happily as they all were mopping the deck.

"I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light, he's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon , and he's gotta be larger than life," Valera and Natalia joined in as the rest of the rest of the crew clapped and tramped for them.

Calleigh were now dancing and jumping around of joy while she kept on singing along with the other two, while Andrew shook his head and Rick asked, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Yeah it does, but it's just fun," said Andrew.

"One more sang Calleigh," yelled Jimmi.

"What ya wanna hear," she yelled back.

"Anything ya like," he yelled.

"If you're alone and you need a friend, someone to make you forget your problems, just come along baby, take my hand, I'll be your lover tonight," she sang happily while the boys whistled.

"This is what I wanna do, let's have some fun, what I want is me and you," sang Natalia and took Rick's hands to get him to dance, he just followed her lead and joined in.

"Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room, let's spend the night together," Valera sang and took Eric's hand and started to dance with him, while Calleigh threw her head back and giggled happily.

"From now until forever, boom boom boom boom, I wanna do the boom, let's spend the night together, together in my room," Calleigh sang giddily as some of the men started to dance with her, but the still kept their distance in a way since she was one of them.

"What is going on here?" said Horatio who just come up on deck.

"Singing and dancing as usual," said Andrew.

Horatio watched as Calleigh where happily dancing with her mates, and smiled, she was so cute, and even if he was a bit jealous he knew he had nothing to worry about. She was so cute as she sang, giggled and danced along with the bare foot on the deck.

"Don't you guys have a CD player or something?" Horatio asked.

"Nah Calli managed to kick the last one we had in the water ages ago noone ever bothered to get a new one," said Andrew with a smile.

"Hmmm," said Horatio thoughtfully, walked over to Calleigh and said, "I have to leave to fix something."

"You're leaving already," she said a bit disappointed.

"Be back tomorrow night the latest ok," he said.

"Though you needed to work," she said.

"I do, just have to fix something so I see you tomorrow," he said and got in the chopter to get back.

* * *

Calleigh was up in the mast the next evening keeping watch when she saw the chopter come in, she quickly climbed down to see if Horatio was with this one.

When she came out she almost jumped at him to kiss him and he said, "Easy there sailor."

"Why did ya leave me?" she said.

"Had to buy ya something," he said.

"You bought me something, what?" she asked excited.

"Well you have to promise to share it with your guys first," he said.

"Uhm ok," she said with scepticism in her voice.

He handed her two packages and she tore open the paper and her eyes light up when she saw a brand new CD player, she opened the other one to find a CD casing with a lot of CD's.

"You are the greatest," she said and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You're welcome and here's one from Julia and Becks and Josie," he said and handed her two more presents.

Calleigh opened the one from Julia first and found some burned CD's and asked, "Any idea what's on them?"

"No, but I said you needed music so I bet she mad some," said Horatio knowing Julia.

Calleigh then opened the one from Rebekka and Josie and found a book and another CD; she opened the book and found a picture of Rebekka and Josie, on the back it said: T_**hanks for everything, if you ever need anything let us know the Nevins girl's.**_

"Oh I gotto test this thing," said Calleigh and put a CD in and turned on the highest volume.

"What the hell Calleigh have you any idea what time it is," said Andrew annoyed since it was in the middle of the night.

"Time to try out our new CD player, sounds great," she said and kissed Horatio again.

"You know we have to get up real early," said Andrew.

"I know, but please let me enjoy it," said Calleigh and looked at him with puppydogeyes.

"Ok, but turn it down just a little, cause I need my sleep," he said.

"Ok," she said and did so and added, "Care to dance handsome."

"I dunno, not a good dancer," he admitted.

"Come on dance with me," she said and took his hands and placed them around her.

"Uhm ok," he said and started to move as he dragged her a bit closer since it was a slow song.

"Uhm handsome" she said as she could feel him pressing against her.

"Sorry," he said.

"No worries," she said with a light giggle.

Calleigh pressed her self a bit closer to him to feel him better and he said, "Do you really have to do that?"

"Don't ya like it," she said with a sly smile.

"Very much but ohhhhh," he let out with a little frustration.

"You're real hard aren't ya," she teased and let her hand slide down to his groin to feel a bit better.

"Calleigh dooon't do that ohhhh," he growled but not to loud.

"I think it's time to go to bed, cause I need to sleep," she said, turned of the CD player and dragged him a long.

* * *

Calleigh and Horatio were in her bed, she was kissing him hungrily as her hand was running his groin, while he was trying to controll him self which was very hard at the moment.

"Please stop," he said.

"But you seem to like it," she said.

"Maybe so but if you keep going I dunno how long I can hold back and I don't wanto go that far yet," he said.

Calleigh stopped and Horatio hurried to the bathroom while she giggled a bit.

When he came back a few moments later she was already sound a sleep, so he just crawled up behind her and held him closely when she suddenly said, "Did you take care of it?"

"I did," he said.

"I drove you that wild huh," she said.

"You did," he said and kissed her naked shoulder then her neck a little while she let out some soft moans.

"How long are you staying in Miami when you are getting back?" he asked.

"Two and a half day, then we are travelling down to Rio and we're staying there for a week," she said.

"You're only having like two days with me then travelling to Rio to hang with…" he stopped.

"It's gonna be so much fun seeing the guys down there again, last time me and Carlos won this big Salsa contest, and Marisol and I we had lots of fun, that girl is almost as good a drinker as I am, and Juan and Mico are really fun to I can hardly wait to see them again," she said with a yawn before she fell a sleep while Horatio was bugged by the though she was going to stay at a place with lot of hot Latino guys for a week.

"Call me when ya get back handsome and I'll see you in two months," said Calleigh and kissed him hungrier than ever before, she really didn't want him to leave.

"Calleigh calm yourself," he said.

"I can't," she said and kept going at him like crazy while they stood outside the chopter that was taking him back.

"Ehm, Horatio we gotta leave," said Rick.

"Sorry sweetheart gotto fly, see you soon," he said as he released himself from her, looked at her sad eyes and said, "No crying."

"No crying," she said and managed to hold her tears back until see saw the chopter get smaller and smaller.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

_**Dear Diary.**_

_**I miss him so much, it's storming outside so it's kinda boring at the moment, rain, thunder, wetness everywhere, and I have no service on the phone so I can't reach him.**_

_**It's been four days since I talked or heard from him last, oh I really wanna hear his voice again if only just for a second.**_

_**And the communication system is down at the moment to, sight, hopeless.**_

_**Good thing is that we have both cards, dices and booze, makes it a little better, gotta go Nat is calling strip poker again and I intend to win**_

_**Your Calleigh.**_

* * *

Horatio looked at the anchor he had on his cork screw board, he was thinking of Calleigh, he hadn't heard form her in five days, but he also knew there was a storm where her ship was so he took it that her phone had no service.

He took a notebook out of his desk and started to write.

_**Sweetheart, I'm sitting here thinking of you, I'm really uhm, I just love you so much so I wish that we could spend more time together, but I know you love your job and everything at sea, and I would never ask you to give up that for me.**_

_**Maybe I should join the navy, nah bad idea I don't have the discipline. But I must say you look pretty cute in that uniform of yours, well without it too, you look cute no matter what you wear or not.**_

_**And the scars on your back, don't worry about them, I love you just the same, but really what did your dad do to you?**_

_**Speaking of family did I tell you I have a nephew, my brother got a son with his wife before he died, you gotto meat him sometime, he's five and so cute.**_

_**Wish I had children too, no, no not asking you to do that, just thinking out loud, a little boy and a little girl would have been nice, you ever think about stuff like that?**_

_**I better get to bed, got to get up early tomorrow. Oh you should see the Chief after what you did, he walks real funny and he's a wreck, but he had it coming**_

He locked the notebook and went to bed.

* * *

Dear Diary.

Finally sun again yeah, now I can work on my tan and climb the mast without being afraid of falling since it's wet, not that I ever was afraid of that, I belong up there, opposite of handsome, had I known he was afraid of highs I would never get him to climb up here in the first place.

Speaking of things ending up in the water, remember I lost wurthering heights in the water, it was ok when it dried of, gonna by another copy when I get back to shore though since the one I have is well used, love it so much.

I mean the story is just so great, have to get handsome to read it, bet he would really like it.

Oh still miss him a lot, six weeks to I see him, yeah, and then I'm going to Rio to meet Marisol, Juan, Mico and Carlos again, we always have the most fun, I have to tell the bout handsome to, bet Mari will get all jealous.

Oh we have to do body shots with all the guys in the bar, can hardly wait, but now I have to get back up.

Your Calleigh.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 16.

_**I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me**_  
_**I think I took too much**_  
_**I'm crying here, what have you done?**_  
_**I thought it would be fun**_

Horatio was beating his wall in pure frustration, he knew being with Calleigh would be really hard since she was a sailor, but not this hard. He beat the wall until his knuckles was bleeding while he screamed out in pain, sadness and frustration over not being able to have her there.

"Horatio would ya keep it down, neighbours are complaining, oh God what did you do to yourself, let me take a look at it," said Rick when he saw Horatios bloody fists.

"But I miss her so badly," he cried.

"You gotto get yourself together man, you can't go on like this," said Rick as he cleaned the wounds and put some bandages on.

"Don't you miss Nat?" Horatio asked.

"More than anything, but it won't help me getting all bloody because of it," said Rick.

"But…" said Horatio.

"H you know what kinda girl she was when you involved yourself with her, she can be out more than three months at the time, this is nothing, you have to learn how to deal with it," said Rick.

"I guess you're right, thanks," said Horatio and went into the living room to watch TV.

_**I can't stay on your life support, there's a**_  
_**shortage in the switch,**_  
_**I can't stay on your morphine, cause its making me**_  
_**itch**_  
_**I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's**_  
_**being a little bitch,**_  
_**I think I'll get outta here, where I can**_

This is Calleigh, I can't take the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I one reach a shore, two get service again, three wakes up if I've been out or four have time to call back..

Voicemail: This is Horatio, Calleigh you there, I know you have service or I wouldn't get your answering machine, will you please call me back, I really miss you.

This is Horatio please leave a message after the beep.

Voicemail: Handsome you gotto get a cooler message before the beep, tried to call you but you ain't picking up, so I guess you're working. Sorry I haven't gotten the time to call you, been real bizzy, I'll try again later and I miss you to.

Voicemail: Sorry was out in the field when you called, and I think my message is just fine Miss wakes up if I've been out. Any news from the great blue sea?

Voicemail: Oh sorry was up in the mast fixing something, have to fix the propellers next, news, I dunno, it's a lot of sea, card and daze games and I've been thinking a lot bout you, oh completely forgot to tell, it was so great to hear your voice handsome, it's I dunno, it makes me feel uhm, talk to you later.

Voicemail: Sorry run outta battery had to wait until I got home to charge it. Sailors work is never done eh. Sea, card and dizegames, that sounds heavily if you ask me. And it's great to hear your voice to sweetheart I really uhm, what I'm trying to say is, yeah talk to you later.

Horatio took the phone at once when he saw it was Calleigh and said, "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey handsome, what are ya upto?" she asked.

"In bed," he said.

"You hard?" she asked with a giggle.

"No why?" he replied.

"Just asking," she said.

"So what are you upto?" he asked.

"In bed to, have to get up real early tomorrow as usual," she said.

"Oh and I really wanted to talk," he said.

"Yeah and I to you why else would I call," she said with a giggle.

"Oh so you did miss me," he joked.

"Course I did, you're my gentleman," she said.

"Oh so you are my officer then, since you have a shiny white uniform," he said.

"I am," she said with a giggle.

"So what else am I to you?" he asked.

"Everything, my whole world," she said.

"And I thought that was the navy," he said.

"And my gentleman," she said with another giggle.

Horatio yawned and said, "Gotto make some coffee if we're gonna talking or I'll fall a sleep."

"Is my poor gentleman tired," she giggled as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah lots to do at work days and at nights I lay awake thinking of you," he said.

"You really do," she said happily.

"I do, you're after all my girl," he said.

"And I though I was your officer," she said with a giggle.

"Oh you are, you're the one that will save me if it ever was a war," he said.

"I will, I already saved you," she said.

"You did, and for that I'm you forever thankful," he said.

"Oh that's real nice of you to say," she said and blushed.

"It's true, oh hell, can I call you right up," he said since he had been poring coffee on the counter instead of in the coop.

"Yeah but be quick," she said and hung up.

_**Run just as fast as I can**_  
_**To the middle of nowhere**_  
_**To the middle of my frustrated fears**_  
_**And I swear you're just like a pill**_  
_**Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me**_  
_**ill**_  
_**You keep makin' me ill**_

"Oh did I tell you I'm going to compete in this running thing in a week, police against fire fighters," said Horatio when he called her back up.

"You are, sure you are ready for that," she said.

"You saying I'm outta shape," he said.

"No, no, not at all, but that gotta be real hard," she said.

"It is, that's why I'm training a lot, getting real good cause I use the energy I have from the frustration of seeing you when I train," he said.

"Oh you poor thing, am I messing you up that bad," she said feeling bad.

"It's ok, and I'm getting real good to," he said proudly.

"That's real good handsome and you know I getto swim a lot since we are having real good weather these days, been jumping a lot form the mast, so much fun," she said with a giggle.

"Ugh don't remind me getting sick only thinking bout it," he said.

She giggled and said, "You should have told me you were afraid of highs."

"And come of like a sissy," he said.

"But if you told you wouldn't have fallen down," she said.

"I know, I'm real stupid," he said.

"Nah, can I call ya right up need to go to the bathroom real bad," she said and hung up.

_**I haven't moved from the spot where you left me**_  
_**This must be a bad trip**_  
_**All of the other pills, they were different**_  
_**Maybe I should get some help**_

When she called back up Horatio was back in bed and said, "So what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing just in bed," he said.

"Thinking of me," she said.

"Always," he said.

"You hard now," she said.

"No why are you asking," he said.

"Just wanna know," she said with a giggle.

"Oh really do you now, what about you then are you randy?" he replied...

"Maybe just a little," she said.

"Oh really, anything I could do to help," he said.

"Doubt it," she said and let out a soft moan.

"Oh you like it that way," he thought and growled a little.

"Oh there is that wild beast of mine, but you gotto do better than that," she said and moaned louder.

"You're driving me crazy doing that," he said and growled louder and deeper.

"Oh I so wished you was here," she said and moaned again.

"What would you do if I were," he said.

"What I did before you left," she said with a giggle.

Horatio who had gotten aroused by the conversation suddenly said, "I gotto, call you right up."

_**I can't stay on your life support, there's a**_  
_**shortage in the switch,**_  
_**I can't stay on your morphine, cause its making me**_  
_**itch**_  
_**I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's**_  
_**being a little bitch,**_  
_**I think I'll get outta here, where I can**_

He called her up shortly after and said, "Sorry bout that."

"That's ok handsome, I enjoyed listening to you though, you growl very nicely," she said.

"Why thank you, but I think it would work even better if you were present," he said.

"You know I'm not ready to go that far yet," she said silently.

"I know, I'm sorry, forgive me I shouldn't have said that," he said.

"It's ok I guess. I have to…" she said and hung up.

_**Run just as fast as I can**_  
_**To the middle of nowhere (arr)**_  
_**To the middle of my frustrated fears**_  
_**And I swear you're just like a pill**_  
_**Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me**_  
_**ill**_  
_**You keep makin' me ill**_

Horatio called her up shortly after, she picked up, but didn't replay, he only heard her soft sobs in the other end and said, "Calleigh, I'm really sorry, I know you're not ready and I would never pressure you to something you weren't ready for, and I'm sorry I did what I did to you in the first place."

"I really wish it didn't happened and I really, really love you more than I loved anyone before and I really wanna go further, but I'm just not ready," she cried.

"I know, did you just say you love me?" he asked surprised.

"I did, I really do more than I though was possible, and I wish you were here so you could hold me," she cried.

"I wish I was there to, and I love you too," he said with a sigh, he missed her so badly.

All he could hear now was her soft, sad sobs which made him really sad so he started to cry too. He missed her so badly that it hurt and it hurt even more to hear her cry like that and she missed him so badly that it almost tore her apart, all she wanted was for him to hold her and protect her, she really needed him more than anything right now.

_**Run just as fast as I can**_  
_**To the middle of nowhere (arr)**_  
_**To the middle of my frustrated fears**_  
_**And I swear you're just like a pill**_  
_**Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me**_  
_**ill**_  
_**You keep makin' me ill**_

After a while they both stopped crying and he could hear by her breathing that she had most likely were a sleep so he said, "Sweetheart are you sleeping?"

"Not yet, just very, very tired," she said.

"You wanto sleep?" he asked.

"No, not without you," she said.

"Aren't you the sweetest, but if you have to get up early you really should sleep," he said.

"No worries if I oversleep once in my career, are you going up early too?" she said.

"Nah I have tomorrow off," he said.

"Lucky you," she said.

"Well I'm not in the Navy now am I," he said.

"No you're not, but I shan't complain because I really love it," she said.

"I know you do," he said.

"But I love you too," she said.

"And I you, can you hang on just a sec," he said and opened the door and found Rick outside.

"What?" said Horatio.

"Can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," said Rick.

"I haven't talked to her in ages go away," said Horatio and slammed the door in his face.

"Handsome that wasn't very nice of ya," she said with a giggle.

"I know," said Horatio.

"Can you believe that in a month we're with each other," she said.

"Yeah I can hardly wait, wish it was longer than two and a half day though," he said.

"I know, but I have to ship off that's navy life," she said.

"I know," he said and suddenly she heard the connection was cut.

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cause its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but she's  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can,

Calleigh called up, he took it and she could hear him cry and said, "Handsome it's ok really."

"No it ain't cause when you finally get here, you gotto leave," he cried.

"I know I know, but I'll be back in later," she said.

"Couldn't it be one week in Miami on two and a half day in Rio," he said.

"Well Rio is only stop we get before we're in Cape Town, there we're staying for one and a half day before we're going to Spain and then Italy before we're coming back home," she said.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asked shocked.

"I should think six or seven months maybe more maybe less pends on the weather," she said.

"But then I won't getto see you at all," he said.

"I'm real sorry I miss you like crazy too, but it's the way it is," she said.

He didn't replay, he just hang up in anger and frustration and turned the phone off.

_**Run just as fast as I can**_  
_**To the middle of nowhere (ahh)**_  
_**To the middle of my frustrated fears**_  
_**And I swear you're just like a pill**_  
_**Stead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me**_  
_**ill**_  
_**Your keep makin' me ill**_

Voicemail: Handsome what happened, I'm really sorry and please don't stop talking to me I can't handle it if you did, I need you I really do.

Horatio called her back up and said, "I'm sorry I just, I'm sorry really I am."

"I know and I really am too," she said.

"I know and I love you, but really you should get some sleep," he said.

"Mhm talk to you later," she said.

"Talk to you later and sweet dreams," he said before they hung up.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 17.

Calleigh's destroyer finally came close to the harbour in Miami, and on the way she had gotten installed speakers all over that played in the Navy while she sat high up in the mast singing along loudly and smiling.

"Oh God," said Natalia.

"She'll never stop now, she's way too happy," said Andrew and laughed.

"Wow look at the airboys, they are making a message in her honour," said Natalia and pointed at the sky where to planes where making letters in the smoke.

"What the hell," said Valera, since the text read, An Navy officer and a police gentleman.

Natalia giggled and said, "Someone is real supportive."

The planes did another round and under what they first wrote they wrote, _**In the navy, yes you can sail the seven seas, but at land he can put your mind at ease.**_

Calleigh giggled happily and waved at them as the ship docked and Calleigh climbed down the mast and ran of the boat to get to Horatio.

Horatio opened his arms as she came running and held her closely while she kissed him.

"So the airboys support us now," he said.

"Yeah real nice of them to do that," she said.

"So wanna come home with me sailor," he said.

"Only if ya don't pull anything," she giggled.

"Nah would never do that," he said and opened the car door for her so she could get in.

He had just gotten in the driver seat when she started to kiss him like crazy.

"Calleigh, could you at least wait to we get home," he said and started the car.

"Oh just a little more need to…" she managed to say for she got into a deeper kiss, she didn't stop until she needed air.

"Wow that was…" he said and started the car and drove off.

* * *

Once they were inside his room Calleigh where all over him getting his T-shirt of and kissing him hungrily all over at once.

Then she suddenly stopped since his chest had a bandage over it.

"It's silly," he said and looked down.

"May I...?" she said, he nodded and removed the bandage and saw a tattoo, it was similar to the one she had on her hip, only on the side of the anchor it was a heart with her name in and over the heart the letter I so in total it said I love Calleigh and the us navy.

"You did that why?" she asked shocked.

"Cause I wanted to have you with me wherever I was and I thought it was cool, do you like it?" he said.

"I love it, you wonderful man, but you really didn't have to," she said and kissed him.

"I know I didn't, I did it cause I wanted to," he said and kissed her back.

Calleigh pushed him down on the bed and started going at him like crazy again while he growled loudly and let her go on.

She moved down and removed his pants and underwear and gasped when she saw his hardness, it was a bit bigger than she thought, but just perfect.

Calleigh went up for another deep long kiss before she let her hand close around his hardness and she kept on kissing his chest and belly while she kept on working with it until he cum with a wild roar.

She then crept next to him and rested her head on his chest and asked, "Mind if I sleep, I'm just so tired."

"Go ahead and thank you," he said and kissed her.

"No thank you for giving me the greatest gift," she said before she happily closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

When she woke up a couple of hours later Horatio was gone, but there was a note on his nightstand that said be right back.

Calleigh stretched and went over to his desk where she found a notebook; she opened and curiously started to read when he saw the word sweetheart.

Oh how sweet of you to understand how much I love the sea and my job to never ask me to give it up, because I never could, it's who I am, she though.

She read on and blushed a lot when she saw what he said about the way she dressed.

Then she came to the part about her scars and she shivered thinking back about how she got them, knowing she had to tell him sometime.

"Oh you got a nephew, I so have to meet him," Calleigh though, she had always loved children, she wanted some of her own one day to, only just not for at least five years, since she was still young and wanted to do a lot before she became a mother. She smiled of the thought that she had thought about having babies with her, since it meant that she was serious about them.

She read further it was a lot about how much he wished she was there and how much he liked her and then about the running contest where the police beat the firemen's and Rick had twisted his ankle.

Then there was about his dreams about their future and stuff like that, it was almost like he had written a letter to her about his deepest thoughts.

"Did I give you permission to read that?" she suddenly heard him say.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," she said and looked down.

"No you shouldn't, that was private and you weren't supposed to read it," he said angrily.

"But it said sweetheart," she defended her self.

"It was just some thoughts I did try to sort out, how would you like it if I went through your diary," he said.

"You're right, I'm really sorry," she said she was getting scared he might hurt her.

"How could you do that?" he said.

"I was just curious," she said.

"Then you could have waited to I got back and asked," he said.

"I know I both could and should, but what's the big deal," she said.

"The big deal is that it's mine and you wasn't suppose to read it," he said and raised his hand.

Calleigh by reflex backed away like a scared animal, and he said, "Calleigh I wasn't going to hit you, I could never do that, I was just going to remove som hairs that have fallen down in your face."

"I'm soooo sooorry," she whimpered while she was shaking.

"Easy," he said and held her and added, "It was my fault to I didn't mean to get that angry, I'm sorry."

"Just don't do that again," she said.

"I won't ever," he promised thinking, your dad messed you up real bad.

"He did, he burned me, hit me hard with lots of things, most times I didn't do nothing to deserve it, and it hurt so badly," she cried.

"My poor sweetheart, but he won't harm you no more, I will protect you," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten scared like that, I know you won't harm me anymore, I just got scared when you got angry and…" she said.

"I understand, I shouldn't have gotten that angry," he said.

"Horatio can we do something fun when we finally are with each other?" she suddenly asked.

"Of course, what do you wanna do," he asked.

"Oh I know I wanna see where ya work, since you already seen my ship," she said.

"Ok, come along then," he said and took her hand and they left.

* * *

When they entered Calleigh spotted Julia by a desk, so she walked over to say hello.

"Oh hey Calleigh, you got leave," said Julia when she saw her.

"Yeah," said Calleigh and smiled.

"So you're checking out this place," said Julia.

"Yeah wanna see where my guy work, so what are you upto?" Calleigh asked.

"Paperwork, very much fun," said Julia and Calleigh giggled.

"I do that to sometimes, very much fun I agree," said Calleigh.

"So how long are you in for?" Julia asked.

"Two more days," said Calleigh.

"I see and where are you shipping of to next?" asked Julia curiously.

"First Rio, gonna stay there for a week, gonna be so much fun, then Cape Town, Spain and Italy," said Calleigh.

"Oh you're going to Rio, I always wanted to go there," said Julia.

"You did, you can always tag along, I'm sure the guys won't mind, if you can get time off," said Calleigh.

"Let me check, be right back," said Julia and went to talk to her boss.

"So she can join ya, but I can't," said Horatio, he didn't sound so happy.

"You wanna?" said Calleigh.

"You know I do, but I can't," he said.

"Too bad you can't cause I bet you would enjoyed yourself," said Calleigh.

"Umf," he said as Julia came back and said, "I can go, oh that's gonna be so much fun, any of your sailors single?"

"Yeah, but there's a reason for it to," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I bet there is, oh I can hardly wait, bet it will be so much fun," said Julia excited.

"Yeah it really is, oh I can hardly wait for you to meet the guys down in Rio, they are so much fun to party with," said Calleigh as excited as Julia.

"Calleigh, do I need to remind me that you're my girl," said Horatio.

"Relax handsome they are just friends nothing more, promise," said Calleigh and gave him a kiss.

"But how would I know," he said.

"Don't you trust me," she said a bit surprised.

"You know I do," he said thinking, It's them I don't trust.

"Then this shouldn't be a problem, oh you guys have cells here?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure we do wanna see them," said Julia.

"Yeah really do," said Calleigh excited.

"You're a weird girl," said Horatio.

"Why cause I'm interested in what you do," she said.

"No cause you're excited bout cells," he said.

"Chief Rather should be in one of the cells you know," she said.

"Yeah he really should, you coming to H," said Julia.

"Nah I just wait here," he said.

"Sure you don't wanna nail me in a cell," said Calleigh.

"Its video camera's there," he said.

"Oh interesting," she said and smiled at him.

He just shook his head as he watched Julia and Calleigh head for the cells.

* * *

A bit later Calleigh and Horatio was down at the beach, he was standing with his hands on his hips watching as she was running bare foot in the water enjoying herself.

"Handsome, would ya please join me," she said and smiled at him.

"I dunno, I don't feel like getting my jeans wet," he said.

"Oh come on, play with me," she said.

"What kinda playing?" he said, took of his shoes and shoes and went down to her.

"Like this," she said and walked a bit further out and splashed water on him.

"Umf," he said and splashed some water back while she giggled of joy and splashed water back at him.

She was now wearing a jeans skirt and a pink tight T-shirt and she didn't really care if she got wet, so she kept on splashing him with water.

"That's it," he said and threw himself at her so she fell and he landed on top of him in the water tickling her while she giggled like crazy.

"Stop it," she said.

"Nah you asked for it," he said and smiled at her and kept going as she tried to get loose.

Calleigh rolled so she got on top and kissed his neck playfully while he growled a little while the soft waves went back and forth.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you," he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah I got water, sun and you, what more can I asked for," she said as he got on top of her again and started to kiss her neck.

"Hmmm" he said and kept going before she once again was on top of him giggling happily before she said, "But handsome am I arousing you."

"Just a little, you are after all very see though at the moment, and you are also teasing me," he said and smiled at her.

"You started it," she said and let her head rest on his wet chest for a moment.

"Nah you did by wanting to play, I can't help that you arouse me, you are a very sexy woman you know," he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why thank you, couldn't you just stay like this forever," she said with a sigh.

"I could," he said and smiled.

"I just..." she said as she drifted away in his tight grip while the waves surrendered them.

* * *

"Calleigh," Horatio said about an hour later, even if the sun was still hot, he was starting to get cold since they still lay in the water.

"Mmmm," she replied, she was still far gone and his guess was that she hadn't heard what he said at all.

"Calleigh," he tried again with no replay she was just on top of him breathing heavily since was sleeping peacefully.

Horatio wondered if there was any chance he could get out of the water without waking her when she suddenly opened her eyes and said, "You look a little lost handsome, anything wrong."

"I'm freezing," he said.

"Oh poor handsome," she said with a giggle, before she gave and him a soft kiss, got of him and walked up to the beach to dry of.

Horatio quickly followed and sat down next to her shivering a bit and she said, "You're really cold aren't you, we better get back then cause I don't want you to get sick."

"I'm fine," he said.

"Don't go all though and macho on me now, I can see you're freezing, come on," she said and got up.

"Uhm ok," he said and followed her back to his apartment.

* * *

Once inside his room, Calleigh quickly got him undressed and sent him to bed with a firm tone. He found it a bit funny so he just did what she said while she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Calleigh found a towel and started to dry her self while she was humming a song going back to Horatios room.

She sat down by his bedside and said, "You hungry?"

"Only for you," he joked.

"Seriously," she said with a giggle.

"Seriously, I'm hungry for you," he said and dragged her down and kissed her.

"Mmmm," she let out, when she suddenly remembered something and asked, "Any idea what Nat and Rick are doing?"

"Getting it on I imagine why?" he asked.

"I was just thinking they might wanna join us for something to eat," she said.

"Good plan," he said and nibbled on her neck.

"Food first, dessert later," she said in a firm tone and got dressed.

"Yes ma'am," he said and smiled at her as they heard the front door to the apartment be opened and Natalia giggle.

"Just stay here I want you to get warm," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"Hmmm," he said and let his head rest in the pillow while she left the room.

"Hey Nat, you guys wanna eat with us, cause I'm real hungry," said Calleigh.

"Sure thing, where is H, you wear him out," said Natalia with a giggle.

"He was cold so I sent him to bed and told him to stay there," said Calleigh.

"How can he be cold in Miami?" asked Rick.

"Water fun," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I see, so what are we eating," said Natalia.

"Oh I want pizza and Chinese," said Calleigh excited.

"Sounds fine by my, what bout you honey?" said Natalia.

"Fine by me too," said Rick as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"HANDSOME IS PIZZA AND CHINESE OK WITH YOU?" Calleigh yelled.

"YES!" he yelled back and Calleigh got the phone to order.

Calleigh was sitting curled up on Horatio's lap eating and watching a movie they rented when Natalia said, "I think we're going to go to bed."

"Ok, see ya in the morning then," said Calleigh as Natalia and Rick walked into his bedroom.

"You wanto go to the bedroom to?" he asked.

"Mmm," she replied and turned on the TV and followed him.

"Those two sure are loud," said Calleigh, she lay on top of Horatio gently caressing his chest while they were listening to Natalia and Rick in the next room.

"I think they were in real need," said Horatio with a chuckle as he caressed her back.

"And you're not in need?" she asked as she nibbled a bit on his chest.

"Not at the moment no, I'm happy just being with you, I don't need to go further," he said.

"You sure," she said.

"I am," he said since he was.

"Oh I wish I had more than two more days with you handsome," she said and kissed his chest.

"So do I, but you're in the navy and you can't abandon your men because of me," he said.

"I know, and I can't wait to go out again, it's just…" she buried her face in his chest before she let her ear rest over his heart so she could heat his heartbeats.

"I know, I'll miss you as crazy to, maybe not see you for over a half year, it's going to be really hard," he said and let his hands play with her hair.

"I know, it will be real hard for me to, can you believe Julia is tagging along to Rio," she said.

"No, but I bet she'll have tons of fun, she really likes men in uniform," he said.

"So is that why she's a police officer," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"That and cause she likes it a lot, so what about you joined cause you like men in uniform," he said.

"Nah, cause of the boats, the seven seas, well navy life in general, boys in uniform is just a bonus, but when that is said I would never date a work buddy, they are just friends cause we kinda go through a lot out at sea, we're more like family," she said.

"I understand, speaking of I was thinking you may wanna meet my nephew Ray Jr and my sister in law tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah that would be real fun," she said exited.

"Do you have any brothers?" he asked.

"Yeah three sailors all older," she said.

"Oh now I get it, you joined to do what they do," he said.

"Yeah something like that and wanted to be as far away from dad as possible," she said with a yawn.

"Tired again," he said surprised.

"Yeah cause when I have leave I can finally relax," she said.

"Don't think your friend Nat is relaxing at the moment though," Horatio joked.

"Nah, she really likes him, so let's not interrupt, let's wake her the navy way in the morning instead," she said with a giggle.

"And how would that be," he said.

"You'll see," she said.

"Bet I will, so you wanna sleep," he said.

"If you don't mind, mmm that feels good," she said, she was now resting on his arm and he was caressing her belly.

"You want me to keep going until you fall a sleep then," he said.

"Yes please, mmmmmmm," she purred almost like a cat.

"You're just so cute," he said and kissed her softly.

"Mmmmmmm," she let out before she slowly drifted of while he was watching her chest move slowly up and down and listening to the sounds from the next room.

Horatio woke up really early by Calleigh biting on his neck and rubbing his groin roughly.

"Goooood morning sweetheart, what's the time?" he growled.

"About four 4.30am," she said and kept going.

"What in heavens name are you doing waking me ohhhhh, ohhhhh," his sentence disappeared in a series of loud growl.

"I told ya we're gonna wake'em up the army way, and that is 5am and I wanted to have some fun first," she said with a giggle before she disappeared under the cover.

"What are you dooooooing down there," he growled as he felt her lips close around his hardness.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhhhh, Calliiiiiii," he growled as she went on for a while before she came back up and gave him a long, deep kiss before he let go under the cover.

He looked at her with a satisfied smile and asked, "Why did you do that for?"

"I just needed to…" she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thanks you sweetheart that was very generous of you, can I repay you in any way," he said.

"Just hold me close," she said, she needed to feel him.

Horatio wrapped his arms around her and she let out a satisfied sigh and crept even closer.

"You are truly amazing," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks you, I never though I say this, but you make me feel so safe, protected and loved," she said.

"That goes both way, I never though we would end up like this you know, I love you so much and I'm very thankful that you wanna be with me after," he stopped.

"I love you, but it still hurts to think about," she said and buried her face in his chest as he held her tighter and said, "I know sweetheart, I just hope that in time the pain will disappear."

"It will, it will only be a bad memory in the end," she assured him as she kissed his chest.

"I love it when you do that," he said and kissed the top of her head again.

"And I when you do that, but time to wake the others, do you have four buckets and is Rick a heavy sleeper," she said.

"Yes and yes," he said as they got up.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 18.

"Sure this is a good idea, Rick will get real pissed," said Horatio holding two buckets of ice water, and Calleigh the other two.

"Nat will calm him down and it will be fun, now come on," she said and opened the door and added, "Ohhh how cute they look."

"Can we please get this over with," said Horatio and smiled at her.

She nodded, and at the same time they threw the cold water at them while Calleigh yelled, "Rise and shine."

"CALLEIGH YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Natalia yelled, but she was giggling while she got outta bed dripping wet.

"CAINE YOU ARE SO PAYING FOR THIS WHAT THE HELL IS THE TIME!" Rick yelled angrily as he came at them.

"It's five, and Calleigh I hope you put on the coffee pot cause I'm tired," said Natalia.

"I did and Rick we always get up at five, it's not my fault you kept it going all night instead of sleeping," said Calleigh.

"You should have known about this since you're dating a navy girl," Horatio laughed at the wet Rick.

"Ohhh he sure is big," Calleigh giggled looking at the naked Rick.

"Ain't he though," said Natalia.

"Yes very, oh Nat I'm so excited handsome is letting me meet his family later," said Calleigh.

"Oh that's so cool," said Natalia.

"Does anyone even care that me and my bed is wet, how the hell am I suppose to get the madras dry," said Rick angry.

"No and you can always let it dry outside," said Calleigh as she and Natalia left the room giggling.

"You're buying me a new one," said Rick to Horatio.

"No, all you need is to let it dry, it's as simple as that," said Horatio with a smile and left the room too.

"Calleigh would ya hurry up or we'll be late," said Horatio.

* * *

"But I wanna look nice and I can't figure out what to wear," said Calleigh trying on a forth outfit.

"Sweetheart, it really doesn't matter since you look great no matter what you wear, and I'm sure Yelina would say the same," said Horatio.

"I dunno, I mean it's the first time I meet them I wanna make a good impression, normally I would wear my uniform, but since all three are at the cleaners and the other two are at the boat that won't go," she said.

"Calleigh, would you listen, just pick what you feel like, I'm telling you Yelina will love you either way," he said and gave her a peck on the check.

Calleigh sighed and ended up putting on a pear of jeans and a black top with a huge strawberry on the front before she said, "Ready, sure she will like me."

"I'm sure, why wouldn't she," said Horatio.

"I dunno, I'm lots younger and stuff," she said worried.

"Just relax sweetheart, she will love you and you will do just fine," he said as they walked towards his car.

Horatio had hardly rung the doorbell and gotten inside before a little boy came running towards him and yelled, "Uncle Horatio, uncle Horatio did you bring me anything?"

"Have you been a good boy?" said Horatio and sat down on his knees to reach his level.

The little boy looked down and Yelina said, "He has been very good."

"What did you do?" Horatio asked.

"I got in a fight with Hannah, and I punched her real hard and her nose bleed and she started to cry and I really didn't mean to harm her," said Ray Jr and looked down.

"Why did you do it?" Horatio asked.

"We were playing and she got the ball and I wanted it," said Ray Jr.

"Still you shouldn't have done so," said Horatio.

"I know, I feel real bad Uncle H," said Ray Jr.

"You told her you're sorry," said Horatio.

"No," said Ray Jr.

"Then you should do so," said Horatio.

"Mum can I have to phone," said Ray Jr.

"Of course," she said and gave it to him.

Ray Jr dialled a number and said, "Hi Hannah, you ok. I know I'm real sorry, I really didn't mean to hit you that hard. Yeah sure you can come over later, bye."

"So," said Horatio.

"Yeah she's coming over later, if you're still here maybe you can meet her, she's real cute and everything," said Ray Jr.

"Yeah I hope to meet her later then, oh I want you to meet my girlfriend Calleigh," said Horatio.

"Hi, I'm Raymond, but everyone calls me Ray Jr so you can too," said the little boy and shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Ray Jr," she said and smiled at him.

"You wanna see my room?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and he dragged her upstairs.

* * *

Calleigh looked at the walls of the room they were painted with the police shield so she asked, "You like the police huh."

"Yeah, dad was a cop, but he got killed, and people say he was dirty, but I don't get what that means, and uncle H is a coop and so is mum, what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm in the navy, I have a big boat," she said.

"Like this?" he asked and showed her a magazine.

"No like that," she said and pointed at another picture.

"That is the coolest boat of all," he said.

"I think so too," she said with a giggle.

"But if you're in the navy then I would need your shield on the wall too," he said.

"But I'm not family," she said.

"Not yet, but I think a navy shield would be real cool, can you paint it," he said.

"I guess I could if you have paint," she said.

"Yeah, just a second, oh can't you paint so you and uncle H shields are next to each other?" he said and pointed over his bed.

"I can always try," she said and smiled at him.

"Cool, be right back," he said and ran out to get paint only to be back a second later and say, "Here."

"Thanks, so are you sure your mum won't mind?" she asked.

"My wall," he said as she started to paint.

* * *

"So that's your girl, she seems nice," said Yelina.

"She is, she a real energy ball too," he said with a smile.

"Bet she is and you manage to keep up," she said.

"Amazingly enough I do," he said.

"You're really crazy about her aren't you?" said Yelina when she saw the dreamy look in his eyes.

"I am, I never meet anyone like her, she's so fun, and full of life and everything and she's just so cute" said Horatio happily.

"But Horatio she's in the navy, when are you ever going to see her," said Yelina.

"When she has leave like now," he said.

"She's here for a little over one more day. Can you really be satisfied by seeing her so little?" Yelina asked.

"Well not entirely, but all is better than nothing," he said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"MUMMY, UNCLE HORATIO COME LOOK!" Ray JR yelled from upstairs.

"What now?" she said with a sigh.

"I have no idea, but we better check it out, they have been up there wow five hours," he said shocked, he had been talking to Yelina and completely lost track of time.

They headed upstairs and found Ray Jr smiling pointing towards the door and said, "Look what Calleigh did, now she and uncle Horatio can be together forever."

Yelina gasped, over her son's bed there was a painting of a police car and Miami city in the background surrounding Horatio's shield.

On the other half of the wall it was a destroyer out on the sea and over it Calleigh's shield on the clear blue sky.

"You painted that, I didn't know you could paint," said Horatio both shocked and surprised.

"I learned form one of the guys on my ship, like it," she said.

"I love it, I really do, that is amazing," he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"But mum, look, she fixed your and dad's badges too," said Ray Jr and pointed at the wall beside his closets, before his parents shield had been on a separate wall, but now they were right next to each other inside a huge heart of roses.

Beneath it was a picture of Yelina and Raymond holding Ray Jr when he was just a baby.

"That's amazing," said Horatio.

"Yeah she painted us back to life, looks real good right mum," said Ray Jr and looked at his mother, tears was falling from her eyes.

"Excuse me just a second," she said and left the room.

"Did I do something wrong, I though she be happy," said Ray Jr confused.

"I better talk to her and you to him handsome," said Calleigh and left the room.

* * *

Calleigh gently knocked on Yelina's door and entered, Yelina was on her bed crying and Calleigh said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it was just Ray Jr who asked if I could paint it."

"No, no, it was beautiful, but I miss him, it's not so easy to be alone all the time, and with a kid, don't get me wrong I love him I really do, it's just he reminds me so much of his dad and..." Yelina fell apart.

Calleigh held her in her arms and said, "It's going to be ok."

"This wasn't supposed to happen, we were supposed to have lots of kids and grow old together," she said.

"I know, but things don't always go the way we plan," said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"You lost someone too," said Yelina.

"Lost friends in wars here and there," said Calleigh silently.

"So what is it like to be a navy girl?" Yelina asked.

"Its fun, but a lot of hard work, up 5 am this morning, did Horatio tell you how we woke Stetler this morning," she said with a giggle.

"He did, bet he'll have revenge," said Yelina.

"Yeah let him bring it on, I'm used to the most now," she said with a giggle.

"So when are you shipping out tomorrow?" Yelina asked.

"3PM," said Calleigh, this time she really didn't want leave.

"That's in under a day, you two should be alone, not here," said Yelina.

"Its ok," said Calleigh honest.

"You sure," said Yelina.

"Yeah I just… I need a moment," said Calleigh and left her.

* * *

"Uncle Horatio, how come mum got sad?" asked Ray Jr.

"She really misses your dad," said Horatio.

"I do too," said Ray Jr.

"I know, so do I," said Horatio.

"What does it mean to be a dirty cop?" asked Ray Jr.

"It means that you do things that are illegal, like drugs or other things," said Horatio looking down.

"Was dad like that?" the boy asked.

"To be honest I dunno," said Horatio.

"Are you a dirty cop?" asked Ray Jr.

"I was until I meet Calleigh, she changed me," he said.

"You really love her don't you," said Ray Jr.

"I do, she's the light in my tunnel of darkness," he said.

"Like mum and dad was," said Ray Jr.

"Yes," said Horatio.

"You think she'll be ok?" he asked.

"In time," said Horatio.

"Horatio, you better go talk to Calleigh," said Yelina from the door.

"We ok partner," said Horatio.

"Yeah," said Ray Jr and Horatio left him to tend to Calleigh.

* * *

"I really love that picture," said Ray Jr to Yelina.

"So do I, she's a really good painter," said Yelina.

"Yeah and she really loves uncle H," said Ray Jr.

"Yeah she does, better start dinner, wanna help," she said.

"Yeah," he said and followed her downstairs.

* * *

"Calleigh, are you ok?" Horatio asked when he found her on one of the garden swings.

"No I'm not, what if something happens to you while I'm over seas, like with your brother, I just couldn't go on if…" she said.

"Nothing will I promise and I could loose you to you know," he said.

"I know, that's what's so scary, before it was only me, now it's you to and I wanna be with you more before I, I don't wanto leave so…" she said as she wrapped her arms around him really hard and pressed her lips hardly against his forcing her way into his mouth, and continued to do so for as long as he could until he backed away trying to catch some air while he said, "Calleigh calm down, we'll get trough this together."

"But I want you I need you," she said and kissed him hardly again.

"I know you do, but this isn't the right time or place and I though you were real excited about seeing your friends in Rio," he said.

"I am… I just wish I could stay with you a lot longer," she said and leaned closer to him.

"I wish so too, but you'll have lots of fun I'm sure," he said.

"You're right, sorry I flipped out like that," she said and kissed him again.

"It's ok, so you still wanna stay or do you wanna go home," he said.

"I wanna stay, I like Yelina and Ray Jr is so cute," she said as they walked inside.

* * *

The next day Calleigh and Horatio was in her cabin, it was about ten minutes to the ship was leaving and she was crying so hard that she was shaking, she really didn't want to leave him behind at all.

"Calleigh, you're gonna be al right, you really are," he said.

"I know, it's just so hard this time, I never…" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Never been in love before," she said.

"You haven't," he said surprised.

"No, just messed around a lot, but I love you so much," she said and kissed him.

"I know you do beautiful and I love you too," he said and returned her kiss.

"You better go off," she said and followed him upstairs to give him one final kiss.

She looked down at him from the railing and could see that he was crying, which made her cry even more as she waved him goodbye before she got up in the mast as the ship sailed away from the harbour.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 19.

Calleigh was sitting up in the mast drinking a beer while she was looking out over the sea, her feet was dangling beneath her and she was singing along with the stereo on the boat while the crew and Julia was dancing beneath her.

"CALLEIGH, COME DOWN JOIN US!" Julia yelled happily dancing with Jimmi.

"NAH LIKE IT BETTER HERE, LOOK I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" she said and let her feet lock around the mast somehow while she leaned forward, as far as she could, her arms straight out as she was flying.

"CALLEIGH, CAREFUL YOU MIGHT FALL," Natalia yelled scared since Calleigh was a bit tipsy at the moment.

"NAH I WON'T," she yelled back and climbed up to the top of the mast only hanging on with her feet as she was drinking her beer and took another one out of her pocket when she was done, she didn't notice that she manage to push a button on her cell and called Horatio while she yelled, "LOOK AT ME I REALLY AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD."

She put her arms straight out as she was flying again causing her to somehow loose her beer and yelled, "HEY WHERE DID MY BEER GO."

"CALLEIGH, WOULD YOU GET DOWN HERE!" Andrew yelled.

"TOO MUCH FUN, OHHH WAVE THAT FELT GREAT," she yelled back down.

"WOULD YA STOP RIDING THE MAST AND GET DOWN, YOU CAN REALLY GET HURT WHEN YOU'RE THAT HIGH, AND STOP DRINKING UNTIL WE GET A SHORE IN A HOUR," Andrew yelled.

"BUT OHHHHH THIS FEELS REAL GOOD," she yelled back as she slid down again and in the end landed on the deck.

"Calleigh, your phone," said Natalia when she saw the light in Calleigh's pocket.

Calleigh took up the phone and said, "Hey handsome."

"Calleigh, what the hell are you doing?" he asked annoyed since he heard the yelling.

"Drinking and climbing the mast," she said.

"How much have you been drinking?" he asked.

"Three beers, well lost the third one, so two," she said.

"And I though you were sad bout leaving me," he said.

"I was, but then I remembered how much fun this is and we're going to have fun in Rio in an hour," she said not really thinking.

"I see well enjoy yourself," he said and hang up.

"Why was he so mad," said Calleigh confused.

"You're hopeless," said Natalia and giggled.

"Oh well, I'll call him later, I'll be in my cabin, need a bit of rest," she said and went downstairs.

* * *

Later that night Calleigh and her crew was at the bar they always hang out in when they were in Rio, Calleigh and her friend Marisol was dancing on the table, Calleigh was wearing a white leather miniskirt and matching top with the navy logo on and Marisol had black leather miniskirt and top.

"Me estoy divertimento," Calleigh yelled to Marisol. (I'm having fun)

"Si I can see you are, but tell me about this man of yours," said Marisol.

"He's older, a coop and very handsome," said Calleigh.

"Oh I see and how does he feel bout you acting like this," said Marisol as they got down from the table and headed for the bar.

"I don't think he like it, but I need to unwind," she said.

"Can I offer you a drink?" a man said.

"Largate," said Calleigh and he went away. (Bugger off)

"Calleigh Duquesne, you finally decided to stick to one man, impressive," said Marisol.

"Oh CIERRA LA BOCA," Calleigh said a bit to harsh. (Shut up).

"Facil, chica, facil," said Marisol. (Easy girl easy)

"Lo siento Marisol, I didn't mean to come down like that," said Calleigh. (I'm sorry)

"I know and I didn't mean to you know either, let's just have fun ok," said Marisol

"Yeah, oh there's Carlos and Juan," said Calleigh and hurried over to say hey.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Calleigh yelled and hour later, she was no longer wearing her top, she was just wearing a bikini top, her skirt and high heals and was surrounded by a bunch of guys.

"Calleigh, I think you had enough," said Marisol.

"Oh I wanna call handsome," said Calleigh.

"I really don't think that is a good idea," said Marisol.

"It's a totally good idea," said Calleigh and dialed the number.

"Hey Calleigh," said Horatio tiredly since the clock was 3Am and he was sleeping.

"Hey handsome," she said.

"Oh God you're drunk," he said.

"No I'm totally sober," she said with a giggle.

"So you're having fun," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Totally having fun, you should so be here," she said.

"Hmf", he said.

At that point one of the guys was trying to undo Calleighs bikini she slapped him hard and said, "Hey get of me you idiot."

"Hey, don't say you don't like it," he said.

"Largate," she said angrily.

"Calleigh, you there," said Horatio.

"Oh come on now don't be such a tease" he said.

"WOULD YA JUST GO TO HELL!" she yelled and pushed him of and got away to talk.

"Calleigh, you ok," said Horatio.

"Yeah, he just went a bit too far when he tried to undo my bikini top," she said with a sigh.

"Hold on, you're wearing a bikini top why?" he asked shocked.

"Cause you can't do bodyshots in a regular one silly," she said.

"What the hell are you letting them do that for?" said Horatio.

"Cause its fun and I always do it when I'm here," she said.

"You haven't changed at all, you're still a player," he said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not, I'm with you and I don't want any other guy," she said.

"Yet you are letting them do bodyshots of you," he said angrily.

"It's not like I'm making out here," she snapped.

"You might as well have," he said.

"Sorry what?" she said shocked.

"You don't even care do you," he said sadly and hung up.

"Stupid man!" she said and slammed to phone in the floor so hard that it broke before she went back to her friends.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 20.

The next morning Calleigh woke up with a banging headache and walked upstairs wondering why she didn't have her phone.

"Oh, look who's up," said Natalia.

"Nat, why don't I have a phone?" said Calleigh trying to remember.

"You smashed it after talking to H last night," said Natalia.

"I did, why would I do that?" said Calleigh confused.

"Cause you were hammered when you called, and you told him you were in bikini doing body shots and he got mad since you did and so you told him you were not making out and he said you might as well have and you said sorry what and he said you don't even care do you and then you smashed your phone," said Natalia.

"I didn't, please tell me I didn't," said Calleigh.

"You did," said Natalia.

"I need to call him, can I use yours?" Calleigh asked.

"Uhm ok," said Natalia.

Calleigh tried calling, but only got his voicemail so she left a message that said,

"Please, please pick up, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said last night, I shouldn't have done what I did, please I need to talk to you."

* * *

_**Dear Diary.**_

_**I really messed up, Horatio won't talk to me at all, I mean after last night I can't blame him, I know it's only been a day, but still I miss him so much.**_

_**If I only could hey there's an idea, gotto go.**_

_**Your Calleigh.**_

_**

* * *

**_Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)_**  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 21.

"Andrew, can we stay here for two weeks?" Calleigh asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I messed up with Horatio last night and I was thinking of flying back to Miami and I wanna and I need to and please," she said.

"I guess its ok, but only this once, you wanna use the chopter," he said.

"If I can," she said.

"She's all yours, but be back in three days at the latest," he said.

"Ok I will be back real soon, I just gotto fix this first," said Calleigh and climbed into the chopter and took of.

"Where was she going?" Natalia asked.

"Back to Miami to fix things with H, can you believe that she would do that," said Andrew.

"Wow she must be really sorry then," said Natalia.

"And really love him," said Andrew.

"That I didn't doubt," said Natalia and went back to the crew.

* * *

The clock was 12PM when Calleigh walked into the police station; she really hoped Horatio would be there. She spotted Rick and asked, "Is handsome here?"

"Calleigh, what in the world, I thought you were in Rio," said Rick shocked.

"I need handsome, is he here?" she said again without explaining.

"He should be here somewhere," said Rick.

"Please find him, I need to talk to him right away," said Calleigh.

"Ok, ok just sit down and I'll look around," said Rick.

Rick looked around and finally found Horatio in the basement and said, "Dude you better get up, your girl is here looking for you."

"Calleigh is here," said Horatio surprised.

"Says she needs you, now would you get up, she flew to see you," said Rick.

"I will," said Horatio and run upstairs where he saw Calleigh standing in her white uniform with her back against him.

Horatio walked up to her, put his arms around her waist and said, "So you came back sailor."

"I did, I really needed to tell you how sorry I am, I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and I couldn't stand being over there knowing you were mad at me," she said, he knew she was crying even though her voice wasn't shaking at all.

"So what did you do hijack a chopter," he said with a chuckle.

"Nah I didn't need to hijack it, I'm high rank remember, so that chopter belongs to me along with my destroyer, but since I'm not highest rank I did ask to take it just in case," she said.

"And how long are you in for?" he asked.

"Andrew said I could stay three days max, but I really wanna be over there with my mates, so will you please, please come back with me," she begged.

"Horatio I though I told you before no girls at the office," he heard his boss Max say for behind, but he could tell by his voice he was joking.

"Sorry sir, but this cute officer just came wandering in here asking for me, I couldn't just send her away now could I," said Horatio and let go of Calleigh.

"So what do want sailor?" said Max and smiled at her since they both had turn to face him.

"I really wanna for him to come back with me, if you don't mind," said Calleigh honest.

"Hmmm, may I talk to you in my office," said Max.

"Yes," she said and followed him.

"You think that can end well," said Horatio worried to Rick.

"I'm sure she'll do fine," said Rick.

* * *

Calleigh sat down opposite of Max, he looked at the young girl and said, "So you're the one that made my policeman ask for time of."

"I am," she said and smiled at him.

"And now you wanna take him back with you," he said.

"Yes I do, but only for two weeks," she said.

"And you think I'm going to let him go just like that," said Max.

"I was really hoping you would sir," she said.

"You are aware of that we do important work here too," he said.

"I am, you protect the land, just as I protect the sea," she said.

"And I take it he didn't protect you very much the first time you two meet," said Max.

"No he didn't," said Calleigh honest and looked down.

"So tell me have he changed his ways, because I have a feeling a lot of my men are not protecting the city the way they should," said Max.

"He has changed, but I'm sure you are right," she said.

"If you can make the rest of my men change, I'll make him go with you," said Max.

"I think I can, if you don't mind me getting some help so they understand how bad it can go," she said.

"No not at all," he said wondering how this young girl was going to change his men for the better.

"What I need you to do is to take all the men you are talking about into one room, and I don't want Horatio there," she said.

"I guess that is fair," he said.

"Oh one more thing Rather isn't still chief is he," she said.

"No we got a new Chief," he said.

"I need to talk to him as well," said Calleigh.

"Actually it's a she," said Max.

"It is," said Calleigh surprised.

"It is and I think you know her too, I take it you want to meet her," said Max.

"I really do, it would help a lot," said Calleigh.

"I take you to her then," said Max.

"That would be great," said Calleigh as they walked out of the office, pass Horatio and out to his car.

"What does he want with her," said Horatio.

"I dunno, wanna follow and find out," said Rick.

"Yes," said Horatio and they headed for their car.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 22.

"So where are you guys headed next," said Max when they are in the car.

"We're staying in Rio for two weeks, then Cape Town, Spain, Italy and back home," she said.

"How long are you gone for all together?" he asked.

"A little over a half year at the most since we won't be docking over straight away," she said.

"And you like it," he said.

"Yes very much," she said as they stopped in front of a villa.

"You really think you can change my men," said Max.

"I changed Horatio didn't I?" she said.

"Yes, but I don't think you can get all the men to fall in love with you and if so there would be a real huge fight over you," he said as they got let in the gate.

"I know that," she said.

"So what is your plan?" he said.

"You'll know soon enough," she said and got out of the car as they walked up to the house.

Max rang the doorbell and Calleigh gasped when she saw Rebekka open.

"Calleigh what are you doing here?" said Rebekka surprised.

"You're the new Chief," said Calleigh.

"I am," said Rebekka.

"But I though you were an air girl," said Calleigh.

"I'm that too," said Rebekka.

"How?" asked Calleigh.

"I have help," said Rebekka.

"Cool, but I need your help, cause he want me to change all the men like I changed handsome," said Calleigh.

"How the heck are you going to do that?" said Rebekka.

"That's why I need you, dunno if it will work though," said Calleigh.

"I'm all yours," said Rebekka curiously as they went inside.

"What the hell is she doing with the Chief," said Horatio.

"I have no idea, but I don't think you'll find out," said Rick.

* * *

"Calleigh, what did you want with Becks?" Horatio asked the same night, she lay in his bed and he was massaging her back.

"Uhmmm a little higher ohh right there ohhhhh, wanted her help on something tomorrow, ohhhhh, that feels so gooooood," she moaned.

"I got that but what, and why can't I come when some of the other guys is?" he asked.

"You can't cum, I have to help you with that then," she joked.

"You know what I mean," he said as he kept going.

"Yeah I know, it's just a lecture I'm giving them, and this one you don't need," she said as she moaned a bit again.

"How come?" he asked.

"Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she let out as he got just the right spot.

"Calleigh, I'm trying to talk and you are very much distracting me," he said.

"Then stop talking, cause I ain't gonna tell ya either way," she said with a giggle.

"Umf," he said.

"You mad at me?" she said and turned around and looked at him with puppydogeyes.

"No," he said and bent down to kiss her.

Calleigh dragged him down as the kiss went on.

"And…" she started when her phone rang and she said, "Hey Nat, you got what I wanted."

"Yeah, but are you sure it's a good idea," said Natalia in the other end.

"I gotto learn those guys, handsome can I barrow your laptop," she said

"Yes of course, but why," he said.

"Need to see something, but you can't, can you turn it on and leave," she said.

"Uhm ok," he said and did as she asked.

"Send it over, I still can't believe you guys taped it," said Calleigh.

"Well we only did it in case he would be any more trouble," said Natalia.

While Calleigh watched she said, "Oh God I think I'm feeling sick, call you later."

She hung up and run into the bathroom where she locked the door and threw up.

"Calleigh, you ok," said Horatio.

"I'm fine," she said before she pjuked again.

"Let me in," he said worried, she opened the door and said, "I'm sorry it was just harder than I though."

"What was?" he said since she was shivering and her face was white.

"I'll show you," she said and shoes her that tape Natalia was over, first it was her and Rather in the car, then what they did to him in the warehouse.

"How did you get a camera in the car?" he said shocked about seeing his girl almost raped by another man, she looked terrified, he saw how she was to terrified to fight, her anger when she punished him after, and then how she reacted after like nothing happened when she walked out of the warehouse, but now he saw the pain in her eyes so he wrapped her arms around her and let her cry.

A moment later she stopped and he asked, "What are you doing with this?"

"Showing it to your bad cops to teach them that what they do is wrong and brining Becks to show the consequences, I though I could do it alone, but handsome I need you there," she said he voice was shivering.

"Don't worry I'll be right next to you the whole way," he said and held her.

"And you're going back with me after, I need you there to," she said.

"No worries, I'll come with you," he said and hugged her tighter.

"I'm not feeling good," she said, and before she could stop her self she was throwing up on his floor.

"I'm sorry," she said as she cried softly after as she was feeling bad about doing so.

"It's ok, are you feeling better," he said.

"No," she whimpered, so carried her over to the bed and sat his trash can next to her, while he found a bucket of water and started to clean up.

Afterwards he lay down next to her, holding her while she was shivering.

She slowly quiet down and fell a sleep while he rested his head on her shoulder feeling badly for her having to relive her pain again.

* * *

It was the next day and Horatio and Calleigh were sitting in the chopter on the way back to Rio. She had fall a sleep head resting on his chest since she was exhausted from the day before and because of having to lecture the others about how it made her feel to be treated like that and how things had been for Rebekka and Josie.

When she was done she had gone outside where she completely had fallen apart crying and shaking in his arms.

He had gotten her in the chopter where she had calmed down a little and she had fell a sleep shortly after it was in the air, and now he was hoping she would sleep for a while so she could get some rest and hopefully be a bit better when she finally woke up.

He felt even more badly about what he had done to her the first time he meet her than ever before. More than ever he could not understand how he had done it to her. How could she hurt a beautiful, sweet girl like her.

Before he could help him self he was crying so hard that he was shaking which woke her up.

"Oh handsome, please don't cry, its ok," she said since she one understood why he was crying.

"No it's not," he cried.

"I love you so much, but you have to put this behind you so we can move on ok," she said and let her fingers run trough his soft hair while she gave him a soft kiss.

"Ok," he said and held her closely as he kept on crying.

It was then it suddenly got clear to her how much he actually loved her and how badly he felt about ever hurting her and she felt an extreme tenderness towards him and kissed him once more and said, "Horatio, would it be ok with you if we rented a hotel room instead of staying in the boat while we are in Rio?"

"You sure you want that," he said.

"I am, I wanto be with the others, but I also wanto be with you alone and I can't do that on the boat," she said.

"I agree," he said and smiled at her.

"Just don't ask me to…" she stopped, even if she was starting to get there, she wasn't interlay ready yet.

"I won't, you still tired?" he asked.

"A little, will you wake me when we are getting closer," she said.

"I will," he said and kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep again.

* * *

"Calleigh, time to wake up," said Horatio as they were getting closer to the ship.

"Yeah my ship," she said excited when she looked out the window.

"Easy there sailor girl," he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna climb the mast once we land," she said happily, while Horatio shook his head.

The chopter landed and Calleigh jumped up and run over the mast and climbed up to the top and yelled, "I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh look who's back," said Natalia and giggled.

"That girl sure like that mast," said Horatio.

"She sure does, she's wild," said Valera looking at Calleigh having fun up in the mast.

"Hey you're here too," said Julia and smiled at him.

"Yeah, she wouldn't leave me behind," said Horatio.

"Bet you don't mind," said Natalia.

"Nah as long as she's happy and she is," said Horatio and yelled, "CALLEIGH YOU GOT ROOM FOR ME UP THERE TOO."

"YEAH BUT I'M NOT JUMPING AFTER IF YA FALL," she yelled smiling down at him as he started to climb.

"I though he was afraid of highs," said Julia surprised.

"Don't seem like he cares," said Natalia as Horatio was climbing higher and higher to reach Calleigh at the top.

"Wow, that's impressive," said Andrew as he joined them watching as Horatio to reached the top of the mast.

"You climbed all the way up for me," said Calleigh happily.

"Had to, didn't I since you won't stay down at the ground," he said and smiled at her.

"Oh I love you so much," said Calleigh and somehow managed to turn so she hung by her feet while she reached for him to give him a kiss.

"How do you do that," said Horatio.

"Real easy," said Calleigh and showed him, but added, "I don't think you should try cause it's a bit harder when you're not used to it."

"I won't," he said and smiled at her as she was swinging along the mast having fun.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" she yelled again and giggled happily.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he joined in and added, "Sure you can be in a hotel room and not at the ship."

"I can, did so when I was at your place," she said.

"Bet you missed the ship though," he said.

"I did," she admitted.

"How bout we live a little at the ship and a little on a hotel," he said.

"You really wanna stay at the ship?" she asked.

"I'll stay wherever you are, whether it's a ship, a train, a hotel or a plane," he said and smiled at her.

"Aren't you just the sweetest, feel like taking a dive," she said.

"Why not," he said thinking "This sure is high".

Calleigh climbed down and went to the end of the mast, before she got undressed and jumped out in the water head first.

Horatio quickly followed her while the Andrew gasped and said, "Is he trying to be a sailor now."

"I think he's just trying to get her," said Natalia.

"Well he's doing a great job," said Valera with a giggle.

"Hey Calleigh you guys coming out with us tonight," Natalia yelled down to them.

"Yeah, it's gonna be lots of fun tonight too," Calleigh yelled back.

"Not to much fun, I might get jealous," said Horatio as he came up behind her in the water.

"No I won't and now you getto meet the guys to, they are real curious bout you and ohhhh," she said as she could feel him while he was kissing her neck.

"Sorry it's just you," he said.

"Oh really do I now," she said and broke free and swam further out while he followed to catch up to her. Calleigh ducked under the water and came back up and said, "Hmmm maybe I should help ya out a bit."

"I'm ok," he said.

"I can see that," she said and got really close to him nibbling on his neck and pressing herself closer.

"Ohhhh, Calliiiiii, please everyone can see ohhhhh," he growled.

"I better be fast then," she giggled.

"Calli don't," he said as she went under the water again.

Calleigh just dived enough to get his hardness free and started to suck on it for a while before she had to go up for air and he said, "Please don't do that here."

"Why not", she said and went under again while he growled thankfully that the crew was no longer looking he cum wondering how she could manage to keep her breath so long and do that to him.

Calleigh came back up and said, "There all better."

"Yes thank you," he said and gave her a kiss before they headed back to the boat.

Later that night Horatio was watching while Calleigh was dancing salsa with Carlos.

"She's really good," said Horatio impressed to Marisol.

"Yeah they are the best, oh no, trouble," said Marisol and looked at a couple that came walking towards Calleigh and Carlos.

"Who are they?" Horatio asked.

"Their rivals, they compete in the dancing contest every time Calleigh is here they never beat her though," said Marisol.

Horatio watched and although he couldn't hear what they were saying he could tell that it wasn't pleasant since Calleigh and the other woman were clearly arguing over something.

The two guys where starting to, but Calleigh and the girl came between and continued to argue, this time the music was turned of and Horatio could hear her yell, "This is my club you got some nerve coming here."

"I can come as I like, it's not like you own this place, you are only here for some weeks during the year," the other girl yelled back.

"And during that time this club is mine and you know it do Largate," Calleigh yelled.

"You stupid sailor girl I have as much right as you to be here" he other girl yelled.

"No ya don't, ¡Vete al Diablo!" Calleigh yelled annoyed. (Go to hell)

"You can go there yourself you stupid whore," the other girl yelled.

"The hell I ain't, now would you take that idiot with you and leave," said Calleigh.

"Ok tell ya what, we are duelling over this club tomorrow," said the girl.

"And I will win Juanita," said Calleigh.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Juanita and left.

Calleigh walked over to the table and said, "I need to be by myself to cool down be right back handsome."

She left while Horatio looked confused wondering where she had learned to speak Spanish.

Calleigh walked down to the harbour and although she knew it wasn't a good idea to swim since she had been drinking she knew she needed to, so she got undresses and jumped into the hot water and started to head out to the deep. The further she got the more tired she became, but she had no intentions to stop at all so she just kept going.

As she turned and started to head back, it was first then she saw how far out she gotten, and she knew she was to tired to swim all the way back, yet she knew she had to.

And as she got further to land, her body started to give up on her and she felt dizzy and that her sight was slightly of.

"I have to make it, I just have to, handsome why did I tell you to…" was her last thought before it went black.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapther 23.

**Warning: Sex read at own risk.**

_**Some people stand in the darkness**_  
_**Afraid to step into the light**_  
_**Some people need to help somebody**_  
_**When the edge of surrender's in sight**_

Horatio who was really worried about Calleigh had walked down to the harbour to look for her. He gasped when he saw her lifless body in the ocean, got og his shoes and jumped in and swam out to her. He dragged her body back and dragged her up of the water, trying to find her pulse, it was weak, but it was still there.

He bent down and breathed into her mouth a couple of times until she started to couch up the water and looked at him.

_**Don't you worry**_  
_**It's gonna be okey**_  
_**Cause I'm always ready**_  
_**I won't let you out of my sight.**_

"You saved me," she said surprised.

"What was I gonna do if I didn't, I would loose you," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You know that swimming under influence is a bad idea even if you are a good swimmer," he said.

"I know," she said with a tired sigh.

"I think I better get you back to your cabin," he said and lifted her up, she put her hands aroung his neck and and rested her head against his shoulder whispering, "My hero."

_**I'll be ready**_  
_**I'll be ready**_  
_**Never you fear**_  
_**No don't you fear**_  
_**I'll be ready**_  
_**Forever and always**_  
_**I'm always here.**_

Horatio gently lay her down in the bed and got her undressed before he got the cover over here and strok her check gently and said, "Never do that again."

"I promise," she said and looked at him, his eyes was so full of love.

"If you are going to kill yourself choose another method," he said.

"I wasn't trying on that, I was getting ride of my agresstion, and before I knew it I was to tired and to far out," she said honestly.

"Good thing I was there then," he said.

"Promise you always will," she said.

"When I'm with you I will," he said.

"Oh really wish you always could though," she said.

"I know I wish so too," he said and smiled at her.

"You truly are my hero," she said and kissed him.

"And you are mine, you better get some rest, I'll watch over you." he said.

"My big strong lifeguard," she said and closed her eyes.

_**In us we all have the power**_  
_**But sometimes it's so hard to see**_  
_**And instinct is stronger than reason**_  
_**It's just human nature to me**_

When Calleigh woke up the next morning Horatio was holding her so tight that she knew there was no way she could get loose unless he woke up to, so she just closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

"Ok come on," Natalia whispered to Rick.

"They sure shall pay," said Rick and followed her to the sleeping couple, they were both carrying two buckets of ice water.

"Oh how cute they are, it's almost a shame to wake them," said Natalia.

"Ok shall we," said Rick.

Natalia nodded and they both threw the cold water on Calleigh and Horatio, funnily enough neither of them woke up, they just kept on sleeping.

"Now I have never," said Rick surprised.

"How is that even possible," said Natalia shocked.

"I have no idea, but let's leave them," said Rick and they left.

_**Don't you worry**_  
_**Its gonna be alright**_  
_**Cause I'm always ready**_  
_**I won't let you out of my sight.**_

"Horatio stop taking all the cover, I'm freezing," Calleigh said in her half sleep, not getting why it was so cold.

"Hey what are ya blaming me for cause I'm freezing too," he said.

"I'm cold and that you are so cold don't help either, now give me my cover," she said.

"You're cold to and I don't have your cover," he said.

"Get of me, don't wanto get colder than I already and…" she said and kicked him in the chin, her eyes were still closed.

"Ouch was that really necessary," he said annoyed.

"Yeah cause you ain't listning to me at all now give me my cover," she said again.

Horatio opened his eyes and said, "Uhm sweetheart where are the cover and why are we all weet."

Calleigh opened her eyes and said, "I'm so going to kill Natalia for this."

"Ha, ha though you liked being woken up like this," he said.

"Very funny," she said and got out of bed and started to get dresses to go and find Natalia.

"Easy Calli, they just did it for fun," he said a bit amused.

"Well still gonna get her back," said Calleigh with a giggle and gave him a kiss before she left the cabin.

_**I'll be ready**_  
_**I'll be ready**_  
_**Never you fear**_  
_**No don't you fear**_  
_**I'll be ready**_  
_**Forever and always**_  
_**I'm always here.**_

"Nat, was it really necessary to get me all wet?" said Calleigh when she found her in the mess.

"Didn't think it would matter since Horatio probably gotten you wet last night," said Natalia.

"Very funny," said Calleigh.

"I just figured since you two didn't come back you were busy," said Natalia.

"We were not, I was almost drowned and he saved me," she said.

"Calleigh you really shouldn't be swimming under influence, what if he didn't get there in time," said Natalia.

"He did, he's my big strong lifeguard," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Oh is he bigger than Rick?" said Natalia.

"Girl never tells," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Oh come on tell me," said Natalia.

"Let us just say he ain't small," said Calleigh.

"Looked like you got him pretty big in the water yesterday," said Natlia with a giggle.

"Oh he did, he got so big and hard," said Calleigh.

"You're real wet now aren't ya," said Natalia.

"I am, but he gets so hard, and it's so fun getting him all hard and big and he tastes good to," said Calleigh.

"I take it that was why you were under water so long yesterday," said Natalia.

"Oh yes, god he gets me so, I just want him to do me so badly sometime," said Calleigh.

"Oh really do you now," said Horatio from behind.

"How long you been there," said Calleigh shocked.

"Long enough," he said before he bent down and whispered, "Not to worry, we'll do it when we feel ready, god you smell great."

Then he bit her neck roughly while she screamed out so everyone turned.

"Easy there sweetheart," he said and went to find Rick while Natalia giggled.

_**Cause I'm always ready**_  
_**I won't let you out of my sight**_

"Horatio what are you doing?" said Calleigh, they were alone on the boat since the others had gone to the disco already and he was looking in his bag for something.

"Looking for something," he said.

"But we have to be there in like an hour if I shall beat Juanita and Clavo," she said.

"This won't take long, close your eyes," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Do you trust me," he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then close them," he said, as soon as she had done so she could feel him blind fold her before he took her hand and guided her up to the deck.

"Horatio what are you doing," she said.

"Nothing" he said and smiled to him elf and lead her to the mast and said, "Can you please put your hands behind your back."

She did so and felt cold steel lock around them and a click. She tried to get loose but couldn't and understood he had tied her to the mast and said, "Hansome what are you doing, you're not gonna hurt me."

"No, I would never do that," he said and kissed her softly to assure her.

He somehow managed to remove her top and started to kiss her neck gently while she moned softly of pleassure.

She could feel him going down to her breasts and moaned, "Ohhhhhh, that feels sooooooooo."

"You like that huh," he said.

"Yeeeees, gooooo on," she said and he did while she moaned louder and louder, while she arched and her hands got stuck behind her cause of the cuffs.

Horatio stopped and looked at her wondering how far he could actaully go.

Calleigh could no longer feel him and got scared he left her and said, "Handsome, you still there."

"I am," he said and got down on his knees kissing her belly, he had never before felt skin that soft, and she tasted so good.

"Ohhhhhhh, Horatioooooo," she moaned as he kept going, he let his lips find their way to her tattooed hip and started to caress it which made Calleigh go even wilder as she arced even more and screamed out and tried to get closer to him.

She dragged her arms, but could still not get loose and now the cuffs were hurting her and she said, "Can you please let me loose it hurts."

"In a moment, I wanna try something first," he said.

"I don't want you to…" she said a bit scared and tried to back away but couldn't.

"I won't something else," he said.

But for some reason Calleigh started to panicking and tried to twist her way out which made it hurt even more, she felt helpless and scared.

"Calleigh, calm down," said Horatio calmly.

"Please let me go," she said scared.

"Calleigh," he said.

"You said you never hurt me again," she said silently.

"Calleigh calm down," he said.

"I wanna, I need to," she was crying a bit now.

"Can you stand still so I can get you loose," he said, he never meant to scare her like this.

He let her go and she removed her blinfold and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok, I never meant to hurt you in any way I just thought you may like it" he said and held her.

"I really did, I dunno why I panicked like that," she cried.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have it was to soon," he said.

"I'm really sorry, can we please go to the rest," she said.

"Of course, but no swimming tonight ok," he said.

"I promise, and I love you," she said and kissed him.

"I love you to, now lets go," he said and put his arm around her waist as they got of the ship.

_**I'll be ready**_  
_**I'll be ready**_  
_**Never you fear**_  
_**No don't you fear**_  
_**I'll be ready**_  
_**Forever and always**_  
_**I'm always here.**_

Calleigh and Carlos was practicing their dancing when he said, "You are all of what is with you."

"I just can't do this, not now," said Calleigh and got of the floor and over to Horatio.

"Sweetheart what is it," he said.

"I dunno, I feel weird," she said.

"Weird how?" he asked concerned.

"I dunno how to explaind, I feel drunk and dizzy but I only had one beer, I don't get it," she said.

"May I taste your beer," said Horatio.

"Yeah," she said and handed it over, he tasted and said, "Calleigh this one is not only beer, it's drugs in."

"You're kidding," she said shocked.

"No I'm not, can you still dance," he said.

"I think so, but I'm all of," she said.

"Would it help if I danced with you?" he asked.

"Can you dance salsa," she said.

"Yes," he said.

"Good?" she asked.

"Not as good as you, but still," he said.

"Let me see," she siad.

"Julia, would you do me the honor" said Horatio.

"Yeah course" she said and they went out on the floor.

"Ok ready" he said.

"Yeah" she said and nodded.

He placed his hands on her and started to dance, she turned so her back was facing his as he he moved along with her to the music.

"He's good," said Carlos.

"Have they danced toegther before?" Caleigh asked Rick.

"Yeah on company parties and such," said Rick.

"They dated?" she asked.

"Nah, he would never mix work wit personal," said Rick.

Horatio spun Julia around and she got closer and out her leg on his side and leanded backwards as Horatio toched her body as he got her back up. As they kept dancing they got closer and closer until the song ended and they came back to the table.

Calleigh looked at him in shock and her tears started to fall real fast and she said, "I don't want you do dance with noone other than me ever again."

"Calleigh calm down, we were only dancing and you were dancing like that with Carlos last night," he said.

"You're stupid," she said.

"Oh what a good argument, so you can dance with others and I can't," he said as Juanita and her partner came over to the table and said, "Ready sailor girl."

"Yeah I'm gonna kick you as, and handsome you better owe it up to me," she said and dragged him back on the floor.

"Ready," said Calleigh.

"Ready," said Juanita.

Calleigh looked angrily at Horatio as he placed his hands and twirled her around and dragged her closer and she said, "Too far you went too far."

"Coming from you Miss bodyshots," he said.

Calleigh slapped him hard, but made it look like part of the dance even though her tears were falling faster. He twirled her over again and she let her leg rest on him as he turned her so far that she almost touched the floor as he leaned after and touched her bare skin with his lips and she let out a moan before he got her back up and twirled her.

Calleigh got twirled and ended with her back to Horatio and said, "You are hard, she got you that way?"

"No you are, she does nothing to me,"he siad and as he leaned backwards and she did the same before he got up and twirled her so she fall on him.

"Never dance like that with anyone but me again," she said.

She got up and got closer again and he said, "I won't ohhh are you were that you are driving me crazy right now."

"I am, but do I have premission to dance with other guys," she said as he twirled her before he took her in the arms and spun roung really fast and said, "As long as that is all you do, and no more bodyshots."

"Of course I only want you silly and ok," she said and let her lips lock only for a second before he twirled her away and back as the music stopped.

Juanita came over and said, "Ok, I give up, but can't we share this club."

"As long as you don't make any trouble, heard that we won yeah" she said.

"I heard," he said breating heavily.

"But handsome are you aroused again," she said with a giggle.

"Very much so," he said and kissed her.

"Wait to later, I wanna dance," she said and grabbed his and started to dance again.

_**Forever and always**_  
_**I'm always here.**_

"Horatio would you walk straight," Calleigh giggled, it was closing time at the pub and they were heading back to ther boat.

"I am, you're not," he said and grabbed her waits pulled her closer and kissed her hungrily.

"Ohhhhh," she let out into his mout and leaned in for a deeper kiss.

Horatio growled as she let her lips find their way to her neck and kiss him hungrier than ever before.

"We better, boat," he said and broke free.

"You sure are a great speaker," she said with a giggle as they walked towards the boat and to her cabin. She tore of his shirt and pushed him down on the bed and started going at him, but then he noticed that she for some reason had stopped and said, "Calleigh, Calleigh."

No answer, he poked her, but no reaction other than she breating slowly since she had fallen a sleep on top of him.

He sight heavily and though, "Oh great, just great".

Calleigh woke up early the next morning and went up on deck and jumped in the water and started her morning exercise.

"Calleigh, you want company," Jimmi yelled at her.

"Yeah sure," she yelled back and soon Jimmi was chasing after her along with John and Micky.

"Ha you can't catch me," she giggled and dived under and came back up again.

"Hey Call can we play too," Julia yelled.

"Yeah sure," said Calleigh and Julia and Natalia joined.

"Hey that looks like fun," said Jake, he and Eric had just flown over and had stopped to tank up.

"Hey Calleigh room for more," Eric yelled.

"Enough water for everyone," she yelled as they all were splashing water at each other.

Eric and Jake got undressed and jumped in; Jake swam up behind her and dragged her down from behind while she giggled.

"You like that huh," he said.

"Let go f me," she giggled and broke free and swam to get away, but Jake caught one foot and Jimmi another and dragged her under. She fought them of and swam back up giggling.

Jake then headed over to Julia and dragged her under and Eric for Natalia while Calleigh tried to drag Jimmy under while Mickey was holding her waist.

"Calleigh what on earth are you doing," she heard Horatio say.

"Playing, morning exercise," she said.

"Natalia, what are you doing with my guy," Valera yelled and looked at Natalia and Eric.

"We're only playing," said Natalia as Eric dragged her under.

John and Jake were trying to drag Julia under, but she fought them of and started to climb up in the ship giggling.

"Calleigh, would you get up here," said Horatio a bit annoyed.

"Why can't you come out, water is so wonderful," she said.

"Only if you get ride of the boys," he said.

"Boys enough," she said and they stopped, she was after all of higher rank even if they were older. Then swam back to the ship as Horatio jumped in the water and Natalia and Eric got up.

"Horatio, I was only playing," she said before he had time to say anything.

"I don't want you playing with any other than me," he said.

"You jealous," said Calleigh.

"Maybe a little, you're a pretty girl," he said.

"You got nothing to worry about and you know that," she said and kissed him.

"So," he said.

"So," she said.

"Hotel tonight," he said.

"Yeah," she said since she could use a shower and a nice bed.

He swam closer and held her tightly and let his head rest on her shoulder and said, "You hangover."

"Nah," she said.

"Wanna get a shore for breakfast," he said.

"Yeah I'm hungry," she said.

"Race ya to the ship," he said.

"You can always try," she said and started to swim.

* * *

Calleigh and Horatio had hardly come onboard in the ship when they heard Valera say, "Well how would you like it if I messed around with your man then."

"Nothing happened," said Natalia.

"Yeah we were just playing," said Eric.

"You shut up and let me see how you like this" said Valera and grabbed Rick that came walking and kissed him hardly before he had time to react.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Eric yelled angrily.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Natalia yelled as she stormed of in tears.

"Too far Valera too far," said Calleigh and run after Natalia.

"Rick, what is wrong with you?" said Horatio annoyed.

"Hey she was the one who did it, I did nothing," said Rick confused, not getting anything he went to find Natalia as well.

* * *

"Nat you ok?" asked Calleigh when she found her in her bedroom crying.

"No, how could Val do that and Rick, I mean she's supposed to be my best friend and all," said Natalia.

"She was just upset cause of Eric," said Calleigh.

"Yeah I went too far, but you do it all the time and H too and you to don't get mad at each other," said Natalia.

"We argue a lot," said Calleigh.

"I never seen that," said Natalia surprised.

"We do, did so last night and just now in the water, but we make up afterwards," said Calleigh.

"You fought last night when…" said Natalia.

"During the dance," said Calleigh.

"You were really great," said Natalia.

"Thanks" said Calleigh.

"Can I interrupt?" they heard Rick say.

"Yeah, I have to find handsome," said Calleigh and left them to talk.

* * *

Feedback alwys welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 24.

A little over one week later, the night before shipping off.

Horatio and Calleigh were in her bed in her cabin, she was half a sleep and he was resting his head on the belly looking up at her when he said, "Calleigh."

"Uh huh," she replied.

"You want me to come after you in Cape Town and Europe?" he asked.

"If you wanto," she said she didn't wanto force him if he didn't.

"I think I have to if I'm not going to see you in six months or more, I'm going to miss you like crazy," he said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, these last weeks have been amazing," she said.

"Yeah I had so much fun," he said since he did.

"Yeah to bad it has to end and I have to leave you again," she said.

"That's navy life," he said and kissed her belly.

"You mad we haven't done it yet," she said.

"No, I could never be mad at you and I completely understand," he said and kissed her belly again.

"What are you thinking right now?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that one day our child will be in this belly," he said and kissed it again.

"I really hope so," she said.

"How many do you want?" he asked.

"I dunno at least two," she said.

"And how would you raise them?" he asked.

"On the boat, they would have like tiny uniforms, that would be real cute," she said dreamily.

"So I would never see them then," he said.

"When we're at the dock you would," said Calleigh.

"But Calleigh last time you were docking in Miami it was only for two and a half day," he said.

"Next time I'm back I'll stay for a month maybe more" said Calleigh.

"You are really," said Horatio excited.

"Yeah we always dock long after a travel this long," said Calleigh.

"Then we getto spend lots of time together," said Horatio.

"Yeah and you getto see my apartment," said Calleigh.

"You have and apartment," he said surprised.

"Sure I do, what you thought I lived on the boat when we're in Miami for longer than a couple of days," she said.

"I actually never thought about it," he said honest.

"I may be a sailor but I still have a home," she said.

"What is it like?" he asked curiously.

"Two bedroom apartment, kitchen and living room, bathroom," she said.

"Big bed?" he asked.

"Yeah king size," she said with a giggle, thinking, "Really miss it".

"What else do you got there?" he asked.

"My stuff," she said.

"Hmmm," he said.

Calleigh yawned and said in a girlish tone, "Me sleepy".

"You should get some rest then," he said.

"Hold me tightly," she said.

Horatio got up and crept closely until her and let his rest on her shoulder, her hands was holing his tightly.

"You make me so happy," she said before she closed her eyes and drifted off.

"So do you," he thought as he kissed her shoulder before he silently cried himself to sleep since it was their last night together for a long time and he didn't want to leave her again although he knew he had to.

* * *

Calleigh got woken around 4am of Horatio's sobs and asked, "Handsome what's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave you, it hurts," he cried sadly.

"Oh handsome," he said and turned over and kissed his chest and let her head rest right beneath his.

"I don't want you to go, I'll miss you so much," he cried sadly.

"I know and I miss you to," she said as she kissed his chest then his abs before she let her head rest on it.

"I don't wanto," he cried, he was shaking now.

Calleigh didn't say anything since she didn't know what to say she just kept kissing his abs and chest gently before she again let her head rest on his chest while she held him tightly

until he slowly stopped crying and fell a sleep while she lay awake for a long time wondering how strange it was that they now loved each other so much when they started up the way they did.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 25

11am the next they Calleigh was in her cabin crying her heart out, the ship had just set sails and she had said her goodbye to Horatio an hour before. One hour she had been crying, she refused to come out, to see no one. She just buried her head in her pillow and cried until she again was a sleep.

"Calleigh, would you get out and up in the mast," said Andrew from outside the door.

"No," she cried from inside she just didn't feel like it.

"Calleigh, this is your ship," said Andrew.

"To hell with this ship," she said.

"Wow, did she really say to hell with this ship," said Natalia said shocked to Andrew when he came back up.

"Yes that can't be good," said Andrew.

"No, it can't," said Natalia.

"So what do we do, I mean we can't bring him to her at the moment," said Andrew.

"Not at the moment, any chance Jake or Eric can help?" said Natalia.

"I have no idea, never experienced her down like this," said Andrew.

"What's happening?" Jake asked when he saw their worried faces; he had been working on the plane since they left the harbour since it was something wrong with the engine.

"Calleigh, she won't come up," said Natalia.

"Want me to give it a try?" said Jake.

"Yes," said Andrew and Jake went downstairs.

* * *

Jake knocked on the door before he entered and found Calleigh in her bed.

"Go away, I don't wanto so no one," she said.

"Calleigh, what is this?" said Jake.

"I don't wanna be on the boat no more," said Calleigh sadly.

"Why not, I though you love your boat?" Jake asked.

"Because I don't get to see handsome for a real long time, this ain't any fun," she said.

"Calleigh, you knew this would happen, you're a navy girl," said Jake.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to fall this much in love or miss him this much," she said.

"You don't think Nat miss Rick or Eric misses Val?" he said.

"I guess they do," said Calleigh.

"You're not the only one missing a man," said Jake.

"But Jake I wanna be with him," said Calleigh.

"I know you do," he said

"I dunno if I can do this," she said with a sigh.

"Sure you can, you did manage before," he said and smiled at her.

"But this time is much longer," she said.

"I know, but you can make it, which reminds me your deck looks like a mess and it could need some cleaning, so could the side of the ship," he said.

"They messed up my ship," she said in shock.

"Now that's more like you and they did," he said.

"I'm so gonna get'em for that," she said.

"You better," he said and smiled at her.

"I'm gonna," she said and dried her tears.

"That's my navy girl," he said.

"You better not have let your plane mess up my ship," she said.

"I wouldn't dare, all better," he said.

"All better, no lets head upstairs I'm hungry," she said.

"After you my lady," he said.

"I ain't your lady," she said with a giggle.

"No ma'am," he said and followed her upstairs.

* * *

Calleigh was up in the mast dangling upside down enjoying the sun and the waves beneath her.

"Can you believe that she was crying just an hour ago," said Jake looking at her smiling face.

"She sure changed fast," said Natalia and shook her head.

"So how are you doing?" asked Jake.

"Miss Rick already other than that fine," she said looking up at Calleigh, her eyes were no closed.

"Is she sleeping," said Jake.

"Yeah, have no idea how she can sleep like that, but she does it a lot," said Natalia and giggled.

"Is Rick coming after along the way?" Jake asked.

"Dunno yet, he had to see if he could take time off," she replied.

Jake nodded and looked over at Valera and Eric sitting on the deck talking about something, she was giggling happily and his arm was around her.

"At least they seem happy," said Jake.

"Yeah, and she does too, bet that in a few days she will have forgotten all bout H and land," said Natalia looking up.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 26.

A few days later Calleigh and Jim were looking at some maps trying to figure out where to go.

"I really wanna stay in Spain for a while when we first get there," said Calleigh.

"How long?" asked Andrew.

"Three weeks or so," she said.

"I can agree to that, so which harbour?" he asked.

"I was thinking Barcelona cause I wanna go to Pamplona while we are there," she said.

"The bulls," he said.

"Yeah and maybe Madrid," she said.

"Hmm, what about Italy, Milan and Venetia as last time," he said.

"Uh huh, wish handsome could be there to see it to though," she said with a sigh.

"I know you wanna go to Rome and Napoli to?" he asked.

"Rome, not Napoli this time, but I wanto go to Calabria," she said.

"Sounds ok, how long?" he asked.

"Can't we do three weeks in Spain and two in Italy," she said.

"I dunno, seems a bit long," he said thinking about his family.

"But I wanna stay long in Italy too, I love it there," she said.

"Ok how bout two in Spain and three in Italy then," he said.

"That would be great," she said excited.

"But first Cape Town," he said.

"Always," she said and giggled.

"I think we can do it in less than six months though if the weather holds up," he said.

"Yeah then I can see handsome sooner than I first thought," she said happily.

"You probably will," said Andrew.

"Oh I wanna dance," said Calleigh happily.

"Then you better turn on some music," said Andrew.

"Yeah," said Calleigh and run over to the stereo and turned it and started to dance.

Andrew shook his head and smiled at her.

"Jake, come here dance with me," Calleigh said and took his hand.

"I dunno, I really shouldn't," he said keeping in mind that Horatio probably didn't want anyone to dance with his girl.

"Oh come on," she begged.

"Well ok, but only for a little while," he said and let his arm lock on to her as he turned her around and his hands landed on his waist as she got closer.

"Not so close," he said.

She let her arm go back and turned again with a happy giggle as her phone rang.

Calleigh took it and said, "Calleigh Duquesne."

Jake tuned her as Horatio said, "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing."

"Dancing," she said.

"Or are you now, whit who?" he wanted to know.

"With Jake," said Calleigh honest as she got closer to Jake.

"He's still there," said Horatio.

"Leaving tomorrow, his engine trouble took a bit longer than he first thought," said Calleigh.

"I see, so other than that anything new?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh broke free and went over to the railing to talk to him alone before she said, "I really miss you, didn't though I would so much, but really I do."

"I miss you to a lot," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Did you cry?" she asked.

"I did a lot earlier today, Rick called me a cry baby, did you?" he asked.

"He did, that's not really nice of him, I have to yell at him later for that, bet he cried over Nat when you didn't see and I don't think I ever cried this much, well not crying now, but did a lot earlier," she said.

"He did I could hear him, he really loves Nat you know," he said.

"Yeah I know, and she loves him too a lot," said Calleigh.

"Hmmm," said Horatio.

"What are you thinking about right now?" she asked.

"You and how much fun we had in Rio," he said.

"Yeah we really did are you coming over along the way?" she asked.

"I don't think so, too much to do," he said a bit sad.

"Oh, but good news is that since we have good weather, so I might be in Miami lot sooner then I thought," she said.

"You are that is great news," he said excited.

"And you know I'm gonna have real fun in Spain, we're gonna run from raging bulls like last year," she said excited.

"Hang on don't a lot of people get killed doing that," he said.

"Yeah, but not us, we run to fast and last year I rode a raging bull to, it felt so good," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Are you outta you wits I don't won't have you running from racing bulls," he said.

"Handsome it ain't dangerous I promise, and I'm always careful, they won't hurt me," she said.

"Calleigh, they are wild beasts they can kill you," he said.

"Nah not me," she said confident, she had been doing it for three years now.

"Just be careful ok, I don't wanna loose you," he said.

"I will promise," she said honest.

"I just love you so much," he said silently.

"I know and I love you too," she said with sadness in her voice.

"No tears navy girl," he said.

"No tears," she said.

"Call me when you get to Cape Town," he said.

"I will," she said and hung up.

"Calleigh, you ok," said Jake when he saw her sad face.

"No, I just need to be alone," she said and went down to her cabin.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 27.

A week later Calleigh was up in the mast as usual, when she saw they were getting closer to Cape Town and she yelled, "LAND O HOI."

Natalia smiled up to her as Calleigh slid down the mast to the deck, walked over and joked: "Best ride so far."

Natalia giggled and said, "Hey, ain't that your dad's ship at the harbour?"

"Yeah it is," said Calleigh happily, she hadn't seen her dad in ages.

"And looks like your brothers ship is docking right net to it," said Natalia.

"Yeah they are, oh gosh I can't wait to say hello," she said and smiled as the boat got closer and docked.

Calleigh run of and up on her father's ship and yelled, "Daddy you here?"

Kenwall came out on deck and said, "Calleigh what a nice surprise what are ya doing here?"

"Docking my ship before I'm going to Spain," she said and hugged him.

"Is that your ship?" he father asked and pointed.

"It is, isn't she a beauty," said Calleigh proudly.

"She is so have you said hey to your brothers yet?" he asked.

"No are they here or on their ship?" she asked.

"Down under playing cards with my guys," said Kenwall.

"Are they winning?" asked Calleigh.

"They were last time I checked," said Kenwall.

"It's so great to see ya daddy, I really missed you," she said in a girly tone.

"I missed you to lamb-chop, so tell my about this lad you're seeing," said Kenwall.

"His name is Horatio, he's a cop and he's real great and I love him so much," said Calleigh dreamily.

"So how old is he?" asked Kenwall.

"Thirty-four," said Calleigh.

"That's old," said Kenwall.

"No he's prefect, he's real sweet and everything, he was with me in Rio when we were docking there," she said.

"I see, I have to get ashore for more equipment, but as I said the boys are downstairs," said Kenwall and got of while Calleigh run downstairs.

* * *

"Who's winning?" she asked curiously, they were playing poker.

"Dave is," said Adam without looking up.

"Navyprincess, what are you doing here?" Dave asked gladly surprised, got up and hugged her.

"Docking for a day before going to Spain," she said.

"So we hear you got yourself a fella," said Nick and hugged her to.

"How?" she asked.

"Navy gossip," said Adam and hugged her to.

"Not again, can't a girl have any secret" said Calleigh.

"Not in the Navy, so how old is he?" asked Adam.

"What does he do?" asked Nick.

"Is he treating you good?" asked Dave.

"He's thirty-four, and he's a cop and he treats me very good," she said.

"How did you meet?" asked Adam.

"Does he have his own place?" asked Nick.

"Is he serious or just messing around?" asked Dave.

Calleigh looked down and wondered what she should say about their first meeting and said: "Guys, may I speak to my brothers alone."

The other guys left, Calleigh closed the door, sighed heavily and said, "When we first meet he dragged me outta a club then raped me."

"He did what?" said Adam shocked.

"Why are you with him then?" asked Nick.

"He's not treating you?" Dave said worried.

"No, no, we kinda I dunno, well he did what he did and then I meet him later and we kinda worked things out and please don't make any trouble or say anything about this cause I really love him and I know for a fact that he would never hurt me again," she said.

"I'm so gonna kill him," said Adam angrily.

"No you can't do that, he's really sweet and everything," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, what are you thinking with, he raped you, you can't still wanna be with him," said Nick shocked.

"I knew I should never told you, you could never understand, he ain't like that, he changed," she said.

"Once a rapist always a rapist, I say we head for Miami and beat him up," said Adam.

"Yeah, Dave, why aren't you saying anything?" said Nick.

"You can't do that, I mean that wouldn't be fair," said Dave.

"Fair, he raped her," said Adam.

"Calleigh, has he tried to again," said Dave.

"No, he wouldn't, we been together for soon four months and he hasn't tried anything, and it's very painful for him too," said Calleigh.

"And he's serious," said Dave.

"Yes very, and as I said I really love him so please don't hurt him, he's been real great and been there for me a lot and if you do you will ruin it and I don't wanna loose him," she said.

"I still say we kick his as," said Nick.

"No you won't, she clearly loves him and you are not gonna wreck it, but we will talk to him," said Dave.

"Only talk promise," said Calleigh.

"Promise navyrpincess," said Dave and gave her a hug not getting why she wanted to be with Horatio.

* * *

Calleigh went back to her ship after she had talked with the boys and she was pretty sure they were going to hurt Horatio in one way or another so she called him, but he didn't pick up, she cursed over the different time zones and figured she had to call him the next day.

Calleigh woke up bright and early the next day as usual and took her morning swim before she tried to call Horatio, but only got the answering machine again.

She then tried Rick, but for no use and now she was starting to get really worried as her mind was working like crazy trying to figure out why he wasn't picking up.

Please, pick up, she though and called again, still no answer.

"Calleigh what's wrong?" asked Natalia when she saw Calleigh's face.

"Horatio, he ain't picking up, that has never happened before and Rick ain't either," said Calleigh.

"Well Rick lost his phone and is waiting for payday to get a new one," said Natalia honest.

"But why isn't handsome picking up, you think he's having an affair," said Calleigh, she was really panicking now.

"No he would never do that, bet he forgot his phone at home or run outta battery," said Natalia calmly.

"But he didn't pick up last night either, he's always pinking up, and hell," she said when she saw her brothers ship leave the harbour.

"What?" said Natalia.

"They are going to see Horatio and I can't warn him, why isn't he picking up?" said Calleigh.

"I dunno," said Natalia.

"I don't get it, I though," said Calleigh.

"Would you calm down I'm sure it's nothing," said Natalia.

"I need to talk to him and I don't have time to go home to do so," said Calleigh, she was really panicking now, and Natalia knew she couldn't calm her down.

"Calleigh," Natalia tried.

"I knew it, I should never have trusted him," said Calleigh and run of the boat before Natalia could stop her.

* * *

Calleigh run as fast as she could through the streets, pass people, pass buildings, pass everything without noticing or caring she just wanted to get away from it all.

While she was running her mind spun like crazy trying to figure out why Horatio wasn't picking up.

Tears of anger fall from her eyes as she run faster and faster until she stopped and sank down to the ground and once again tried calling.

Still no answer so she listened to the beep and said, "Handsome why aren't ya picking up, you're really freaking me out here. Did I do anything wrong? I need to talk to you and its very important so please, please pick up."

She got interrupted and called back and said, "Where are you? Don't say what I think please, just pick up, pick up, pick up."

She got interrupted again, but this time she didn't call back up, she buried her face in her hands more panicked than ever before, starting to think she had done something wrong and that her was mad at her for some reason.

She leaned to a three close by and before she knew it she drifted off.

* * *

Horatio was pissed since the phone company had shut of his phone, and it had to be right now when he knew Calleigh was in Cape Town and probably tried to reach him, she was probably going outta her mind since she couldn't reach him.

At this moment he blamed himself for not only paying the bill, but also for not having a house phone, he figured he had to call her from work; hopefully she was still at bay so he could reach her.

As soon as Horatio got to his desk he called Calleigh's number, she picked up and cried, "Handsome."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry, my phone got shut of yesterday by the company and I had to wait until I got to work to all you, are you ok," he said since she was whimpering in the other end.

"No, you got me all worried," she cried.

"I'll get it reopened as soon as I get my pay, so other than that how is my girl?" he asked.

"I meet my dad and my bro's today, it was really nice since I haven't seen them for the longest time and I have really missed them," she said.

"Oh that's great, speaking of, Yelina and Ray Jr told me to tell you hello, Ray is wondering when you're coming over next time," said Horatio since Ray Jr had gone on and on about Calleigh the last time he was over.

"Tell them hey back and I will as soon as I'm back in Miami, speaking of my bro's I think they are heading your way and Adam and Nick wanna kick your as," she said.

"Really, why?" he asked.

"Well I kinda told them how we first meet and they are very protective of me, but Dave told them not to do so, but I got a feeling they still will though," she said.

"Oh how nice of you sending them here to beat me up," he said.

"I didn't mean to, but I don't like to lie," she said.

"I know and it was after all my fault, so how big are they?" he asked.

"To put it this way you for sure don't wanto mess with them," she said.

"And there's three of them, that is just great, can I stop them by talking," he said.

"I dunno, Adam and Nick seemed real pissed and when they are well talking don't do much good," she said since she had fought a lot with them growing up, but mostly for fun.

"Did you ever win?" he said as he read her mind.

"Sometimes cause I'm pretty strong to and I'm a lot quicker," she said with a giggle.

"Any chance I can beat them," said Horatio.

"Doubt it," she said.

"Jeez, maybe I should flee the country," he said.

"Handsome, you scared?" she said.

"Hey it's me against three big strong army men what do you think," he said.

"If they hurt ya, I'll kick their asses later," she said.

"If I'm alive after," he said.

"Well you hurt their Navyprincess, what did you expect?" she said.

"True, so when will expect them?" he asked.

"Well I think you have a little time since they have to go form here and back and their ship ain't as fast as mine," she said.

"So when?" he said.

"To be honest I dunno, they are pretty worked up," she said thinking, Maybe under a week if the weather holds.

"This is just great," he said.

"Don't worry handsome, they won't kill you, just punch at you a little, take it as a man," she said.

"Well hopefully I will still be a man after," he joked.

"If not they are dead and they know that," she said.

"Well I better get back to work, I call you later," he said.

"Ok and I love you, better head up in the mast again, heading for Spain," she said happily.

"You have fun," he said.

"Yeah you too, and if ya can't reach me it's cause I'm outta service, but I think you can call the tower," she said.

"I will," he said.

"And good luck with my bro's if I don't talk to ya before they get there," she said.

"Thanks, I love you too," he said and hung up wondering how he was going to beat three Navy guys.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 28.

About five days later Horatio was down in the archive room, when Rick came and said, "There is three Navy guys looking for you, and they don't look to happy."

"I would expect as much, they are Calleigh's brothers," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Yeah and they are really big," said Rick.

"Better get it over with," said Horatio and followed Rick upstairs.

Julia who had seen the three Navy men walked over and said, "You here to talk to H?"

"How did ya know," said Adam.

"Cause I just thought you were her brothers," said Julia and smiled at him.

"You're cute," said Adam without even thinking.

"Jeez you're totally hopeless," said Dave and shook his head.

"Why thank you, you're not to bad yourself," said Julia.

"How old are ya?" asked Adam.

"Twenty-seven," she replied.

"Twenty-three, but I'll be twenty four this year," he said.

"Are you all same age," said Julia.

"Nah, Dave is oldest he's twenty-five going on twenty-six, but Nick is as old as me," said Adam.

"I see, so let me guess you were all raised on a boat," said Julia.

"More or less, but we got our own now, not as cool as Calleigh's but still," said Nick.

"And your ranks?" Julia asked curiously.

"Dave is Captain and we are Lieutenants, but it's still not fair Calleigh's younger and get ahead so fast," said Nick.

"Yeah, bet she'll go past us," said Adam.

"Oh would you two stop wining, she works twice as hard as you two lads," said Dave.

"So what are you doing after you beat up H, shipping of?" asked Julia.

"Well dunno bout these two, but I'm taking you out for something to eat," said Adam and gave her a peck on the cheek before she could react.

"Adam, where are your manners," said Dave.

"Oh sorry," said Adam.

"Its ok," said Julia who smiled at him.

"What the heck is taking this dude so long?" said Nick.

"He's probably scared cause we are bigger and stronger," said Adam.

"You sure are," said Julia and smiled at him.

At that moment Horatio came over and said, "You wanted to see me."

"Yeah let's take it outside," said Nick.

"I'll came back to talk to ya after," said Adam and Julia nodded.

"Can you for once stay focused," said Nick.

"But she was real cute," said Adam.

"You are worse than Calleigh," said Nick.

"Hey don't talk about our Navyprincess that way," said Dave.

"So I guess he's the oldest one then," Horatio thought.

"Sorry Dave," said Nick as they now were outside the police station.

"You should be, so what do you have to say about raping our sis," said Dave, he was amazingly calm about it, and Horatio found it very scary.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life and I wish I could take it back, but I can't," said Horatio.

"You went way too far, really we should kill ya for it, but since our sister is crazy about you that won't work," said Dave.

"Oh can I punch him," said Adam eagerly.

"I dunno we promised Calleigh," said Dave.

"Oh just a little," said Nick.

"Tell you what you can do what you want with him on, but don't take it too far and I don't wanto know about it," said Dave.

"Yes sir," said Adam and Dave walked away.

* * *

A few moments later Horatio was on the ground crouching in pain, he had a split lip, a bloody nose and he was hurting all over.

"You think he had enough," said Adam.

"Looks like it, man Calleigh will kill us when she finds out," said Nick.

"Yeah but he deserved it," said Adam.

"Sure did so are ya going back to talk to that chick," said Nick.

"Yeah promised to take her out, didn't I," said Adam.

They turned to Horatio and Nick said, "If ya ever hurt our sister again we won't be as nice."

Horatio was really in to much pain to say anything so he just nodded.

Horatio took up his cell, called Calleigh and said, "Why didn't they just kill me."

"Oh I take it they talked to you," she said.

"Not very much talking, man I hurt all over," he said.

"My poor handsome, not to worry I'll get them back for it later," she said.

"It's a good thing you can't see me now, cause I look horrible," he said.

"Let me see," she said.

"How am I gonna do that," he said.

"Webcam, come on," she said and got the wap on her phone working and looked at Horatio, he looked horrible.

"This ain't any fun anymore," he said.

"What are you saying," she said.

"Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to…" he stopped.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, I love you and I wanna be with you," she said.

"But Calleigh I don't like to be beaten up like this," he said.

"Handsome, they won't do that again I promise, I'll talk to them ok," she said wishing she was with him.

"I miss you," he whimpered.

"No tears handsome and I miss you too," she said.

"No tears, I think I better go home, don't feel up for working," he said.

"I'll call you later," she said.

He replied with a sigh before he hung up.

* * *

About four days later Calleigh spotted her brothers ship, she was right outside Kapp Verde and yelled, "GET ME CLOSE TO THEM NOW!"

"Easy girl," said Andrew.

"If you won't I will," she said in fury and took the controll over the ship and steered it so close that she was ripping up the side on their ship.

Adam saw her getting out of the control room and said, "Man where the hell are we gonna hide out."

"I have no idea, I'm bloody scared," said Nick and they both hid behind Dave as she entered the ship.

"GET OUT HERE!" she yelled so harshly that all the sailors jumped in shook.

"I'm not going out there barricade the door," said Adam.

"Yeah she'll kill us," said Nick.

"I told you two to not take it too far and you did it anyway," said Dave.

"But he raped her for crying out loud," said Adam.

"WILL YOU GET OUT HERE NOW OR DO I HAVE TO BUST THE DOOR OPEN!" she yelled.

"Dave, you gotto stop her," said Adam.

"Oh no, you got yourself into it, now deal with it, Calleigh they are all yours," said Dave and threw them out to her.

"Hey Calleigh, long time no see," said Adam.

"Oh no you don't, I told ya not to harm him and you went ahead and did it anyway, how could you do that?" said Calleigh.

"Cause he you know…" said Adam since the crew was watching.

"You mean, rotten boys," said Calleigh and kicked them both in the groin so they went down.

"Calleigh that hurt," said Adam.

"You deserve way worse, you shouldn't have done so, he looked real bad, you broke my man and he almost broke it up just cause of you," she said.

"Maybe that's for the best," said Nick.

That was it for Calleigh, she jammed her knee in his nose so the could hear it crack and Nick screamed out in pain.

"Never ever talk that way or do anything to my man again, or I'll kill ya," she said and kneed him one in the belly so he went down before she walked over to Nick.

"Please don't hurt me more, I'll be good I swear," he begged scared.

She hit him hard in the nose and said, "Let this be a warning to you and I don't wanto see you two or you Dave ever again, you should have stopped this, but you didn't, you broke your promise."

After this she went back to her ship and sailed off as angry tears were falling from her eyes.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 29.

"Dave, it hurts," said Nick since Dave was trying to fix his nose.

"Oh shut up you begged for it talking like that about her man," said Dave.

"She didn't need to take it that far," said Adam.

"What did you expect, you two beat up her man," said Dave.

"But Dave we were only looking out for her, what he did was wrong," Adam complained.

"But for some reason she loves him and you two should respect that," said Dave.

"How can you be ok with this?" said Adam.

"Because who she chose is up to her and if he's making it up to her it shows that he's regretting what he did and that he really cares for her and if she is willing to forgive she must see something in him to," said Dave.

"We should try to talk to her," said Adam.

"Well to do that we have to head to Spain," said Dave.

"Yeah let's go," said Nick as they started the ship.

* * *

"Handsome I need you," said Calleigh in the phone a moment later.

"You know I can't come," he said.

"I need to feel you," she said with a sigh.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" he asked and she explained.

"Ouch, you did that, remind me never to get ya mad," he said.

"I did, but I shouldn't have said what I did, I went too far," she said.

"You did," he agreed.

"I was just mad at them, they really shouldn't hurt you," she said.

"I'm ok," he said and let out a growl as he turned in his bed.

"Oh there is that sexy growl of yours," she said with a sigh.

"You like that huh," he teased.

"Yes" she said breathlessly.

Horatio growled louder into the phone before he said, "How was that?"

"Oh I need you so badly, can't you please get time off," she said.

"I can't really," he said.

"I understand well I have to get up in the mast to keep watch so talk to you later," said Calleigh and hung up.

* * *

And hour later Calleigh was in the mess when Natalia run inside and said, "Calleigh your bro's boat is coming on port side real fast."

"Umf," she said and went outside and watched as they got closer.

"Calleigh, please don't be mad we're all real sorry," said Adam.

"Yeah really am and my nose hurts," said Nick.

"You deserved it ya know," she said with a giggle.

"Yeah I know, but please don't be mad we promise to behave next time we see him," said Nick.

"Well at least not beat him up as badly," said Adam and smiled at him.

"He was real fun to punch at went down real fast to," said Nick.

"Ehm," said Dave in a you better watch it tone.

"Can't we punch at him just a little next time we see him," said Nick.

"Why you have to do that for?" said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Guy thing," said Adam.

"To be big strong guys you sure didn't put up much of a fight," said Calleigh and giggled again.

"Not fair to beat a girl," said Nick.

"You two are sissies," she said.

"Nah we ain't, I'll prove it to ya right now," said Nick.

"First ya gotta catch me," she said.

"Oh oh, wanna play tag," said Adam.

"Yeah lets do between the boats like we did when we were kids, remember how dad used to yell it was to dangerous cause the boats were moving," she giggled.

"Calleigh Duquesne that is way to dangerous you can fall over board," Dave said pretending to be their father.

"And boys stop doing it she does whatever you do and she might get hurt," Calleigh said.

All four laughed and Calleigh said, "Oh I'll have it first fire up those engines."

"Calleigh you can't be serious be thinking about running back and forth between two moving ships," said Natalia.

"I am, Andrew give me some speed," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said curious about how it would work.

"Ha you can never get me," Adam yelled at her from his ship, he was climbing fastly up the mast.

Calleigh jumped over as Dave and Nick jumped over to her ship and she said, "I'll get ya'll."

"Sweet dreams Navyrpincess," said Adam as she fastly climbed up and he suddenly had no place to go.

"Gottcha," she said with a giggle and slid down yelling: You're to slow.

"Oh yeah," he said slid a bit lower in the mast and let go so he landed on the deck and said: "Fast enough for ya."

Calleigh giggled and jumped over to her ship and all four continued to chase each other back and forth while the two ships where heading forward almost full speed.

"Hey Calli can ya still climb all round the shipside while it's moving jump over to ours and do the same and climb up," said Adam.

"Yeah, without a problem" she said.

"Calleigh, you are so not doing that," said Natalia.

"It's fun and real easy to, last one around is washing the ships," said Calleigh.

"I ain't doing that," said Adam.

"Calleigh, you can't do that without a safety line, you'll get killed," said Valera.

"Nah it's completely safe," she said as all four climbed down the shipside and started to climb around really fast, Calleigh was leading, but Dave was right behind her as he jumped over to his own ship and continued to climb.

Calleigh jumped to and almost lost her grip, but got it and continued to climb really fast after as Adam and Nick jumped after way behind.

"How can they just do that, there's not a thing to hold on to and they may loose their grip and fall down," said Natalia scared.

"Good thing they are in the navy and can swim," said Valera.

"Yeah but still that is really dangerous," said Natalia just as Calleigh climbed up in the ship and yelled, "I WON YEAH I ROCK!"

"Pleasure loosing to you and Adam you got to ships to wash," said Dave since Adam came up last.

"This was fun we should do this more often," said Calleigh as they climbed back to her ship.

"How long have you been doing this?" Natalia asked still shocked.

"Since we were five, dad couldn't catch us," said Dave.

"Yeah way to slow, you guys hungry," said Calleigh.

"Starving," said Dave as they headed for the mess.

"Navy kids," said Natalia and shook her head.

"Yeah," said Valera and giggled.

"Calleigh, can we punch him again please," said Adam.

"You only wanna impress Julia," said Nick.

"Nah, he was fun, punching is fun," said Adam.

"Why can't ya leave him alone, I don't think he likes very much to be punched at," she said.

"Oh let's call and ask," Said Adam and snapped her phone and said, "Oh he's stored under handsome how cute."

"Awwwwwww," the other two laughed.

"Give it back," said Calleigh.

"Hey give me a sec I wanna talk to my future brother in law," Adam joked and dialled.

"Hey sweetheart," he soon heard in the other end.

"Why hello there handsome," said Adam with a chuckle.

"Would ya give me back my phone, you stupid idiot," said Calleigh annoyed and tried to get it back.

"Hmm let me guess one of her bro's," said Horatio wondering what he wanted.

"You remember me," said Adam.

"Hard to forget," said Horatio.

"Yeah speaking of that, me and the guys were wondering would ya mind if we came back to punch ya bit more for fun, cause Navyprincess here said ya don't like it, but we though it was fun," said Adam.

"GIVE ME BACK ME PHONE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SWEAR YOU'LL PAY!" Calleigh yelled so everyone in the mess turned to look at them.

"Shush, I'm on the phone, so do you mind," said Adam.

"To be punched no not at all I find it very amusing," said Horatio in a sarcastic tone.

"She was right, he didn't like it, I don't get it," said Adam to the two others as Nick snapped the phone and said, "And I though we were bounding."

"Well did you have to do it that way," said Horatio.

"Calli broke my nose and we still like her so you should like us, we're pretty loveable," said Nick.

Horatio just sighed as Dave snapped the phone and said, "Hey Horatio, they won't punch ya as bad next time, no worries, but we have to get together next time we're at bay."

"Sure just let me know," he said.

"Wanna talk to Calli?" said Dave.

"Tell her I'll call later," said Horatio and hung up.

"Why did you do that, you're messing it all up," she said, took her phone and run to her cabin.

Just a moment later a third ship joined them, Dave, Nick and Adam looked terrified, they knew that ship all to well since it belonged to their father.

"Calleigh, you called dad on us," said Nick, his voice was shaking.

"You wouldn't listen, now take it like a man," she said as her father entered her boat and walked up to them.

"So you are bugging my little princess again, haven't I told ya not to, you rotten boys," said Kenwall angrily.

"But dad we were only…" Adam started.

"You are beating up her man and I don't wanna have it," said Kenwall.

"But dad he's no good," Nick slipped.

"How so?" asked Kenwall.

"Nick don'…," said Calleigh terrified.

"Well if you put him on us he deserves to know the truth," said Nick.

"No please no," she begged.

"Do go on," said Kenwall and looked at Nick while Calleigh was shivering.

"Nick don't…" he heard Dave said because he knew all to well what her father would do to Calleigh, because Nick said, "When they first meet he raped her we were only getting him back."

Tears were now falling from Calleigh's eyes as her father turned towards her and said, "Is this true."

"Yeeeeees, but daddy he ain't like that anymore," she said, her voice was shaking.

He walked towards her and said, "I'm not surprised bout what he did since I know all bout how ya act, but to be with him after is beyond me."

He raised his hand and Calleigh backed away in fear, but before he could hit her Dave blocked and said, "Dad you are not hitting her, she loves that dude and you are not harming either and you Nick how could you do that to her."

"Cause he put him on us no fair," said Nick.

"After what you two did can you blame her, dad you can hurt me, them even, but not her and NOT Horatio," said Dave.

"She's my girl and I do as I want to her and I won't have her date him," said Kenwall.

"NO YOU ARE NOT!" Dave yelled.

Kenwall tried to get a hold of her but Dave blocked it, ended with him beating Dave to he was on the ground whimpering before he went for Calleigh, she was an easy match after he said: "I'll let it be with this and I'll leave you guy alone."

Then he went for Nick and Adam before he left. Calleigh whimpered a bit before she was surrendered by darkness.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 30.

It was five days later and Calleigh had still not woken up and Dave looked at Nick and said: "You couldn't keep quiet now could ya."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to it just slipped out," he said feeling so badly.

"Next time think, Navyprincess please wake up," said Dave.

"Dave you think it helped if we got her up on deck or up in the mast even," said Nick.

"On deck I can carry her, but the mast I dunno," said Dave and lifted her up.

Once on deck Nick said, "You gotto get her up there."

"Are you crazy, she's gone, that is way too dangerous," said Dave.

"You gotto, I think it will help," said Nick.

"Then you drag her up there," said Dave.

"You're the strongest one," said Nick.

"But Adam is way better climber, Adam you do it," said Dave.

"The hell I ain't," he said.

"Well one of us taking her up," said Dave.

"Rock, paper, scissors," said Adam.

"Deal," they other said and Adam lost.

"Ok I'll do… what the hell where is Calleigh?" said Dave since she didn't lay next to them anymore.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Calleigh yelled from the top of her mast.

"What the hell!" said Dave.

"She's…" said Nick.

"How did she…?" said Adam.

"I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD, GIVE ME SOME MUSIC!" Calleigh yelled as she giggled happily.

"Wow that's one quick change," said Natalia.

"You don't say, she's gonna jump," said Dave just as Calleigh did so and went head first in the water and swam back to the boat and climbed up and said, "I gotto, I gotto…"

"Calm down," said Dave as she picked up her phone called Horatio and said, "Handsome ain't life great."

"So you did wake up," he said relived.

"Yeah and it's nice and sunny and we're in Spain real soon and I'm gonna ride a bull and that's gonna feel so great," she said excited.

"Calm down," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh music I wanna dance, talk to you later," she said and hung up and started to dance while her brothers shook their heads.

* * *

The next they reached Barcelona and Calleigh jumped a shore wild of excitement and as usual she wanted to explore everything around her, she was about to set of when she heard Natalia said, "Calleigh slow down will ya we have plenty of time."

"Oh I wanna ride a bull," said Calleigh, her eyes sparkled.

"Can't you just ride H," Natalia joked.

"Not funny and he isn't here," said Calleigh.

"Then let's find you a bull," said Valera with a giggle.

"Yeah," said Calleigh as they set of.

Calleigh had just managed to get her self on top of a raging bull, when her phone rang, she somehow managed to hang on to the best and talk with in the phone at the same time.

"Hey handsome, ohhh this feeeels so good," she let out.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked.

"Ohhhhhhh, riding a bull," she said and the bull got wilder in and attempt to throw here off.

"You like that huh," said Horatio with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah," she said since she did.

"Bet you're real randy now," he said.

"Oh so randy," she said.

"How in the world can she talk in the phone when that bull is going like that," said Valera.

"I have no idea but it seems like she's getting of again," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Bet you're riding him real hard," said Horatio and left out a growl.

"So hard he feels oh so good, and do that again," she said under her breath.

He growled and said, "You're really getting of on him aren't you."

"Ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh," she moaned as she lost the phone and held on to the bull with both hands while he again tried to throw her of, but for no use.

Calleigh on the other hand loved it, having the big animal beneath her, how he fought her, it was so arousing so she in the end couldn't do nothing else than let her self cum.

After she had done so the bull slowed down and let her of.

Calleigh walked over to the other to with a satisfied smile again and said, "I love that, it's so great."

"We could see that so what's next," said Natalia.

"Need a new phone, then sleep," said Calleigh and they headed for the boat.

"Sorry we got interrupted handsome," Calleigh said when she finally called him back up.

"I take it you had to buy a new phone," he said.

"I did," she admitted.

"Sound like you enjoyed yourself," he said.

"I did, did you get you know by listening?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he said.

"Bet you wanted to do me real bad," she teased.

"So badly," he said with a heavy sigh.

"You aroused," she said.

"Very," he said.

"Too bad I ain't there to help you then," she said.

"It really is," he said.

Calleigh suddenly went quiet so he asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, no, just missing ya again," she said.

"You crying?" he asked.

"No," she said.

"It's ok you know," he said.

"I know," she said.

"So when are you going to be running from the bulls?" he asked.

"In five days or so," she said.

"And what are you gonna do until then?" he asked.

"Relax, hang out, workouts, fix what's broken on the ship, shop and stuff," she said.

"No partying?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little," she said honest.

"With Spanish boys," he said.

"Handsome ya jealous?" she asked.

"Maybe a little, but it's a sailors life," he said with a sigh.

"Not to worry, I'm faithful, I don't have a man at every harbour," she said.

"Glad to hear, I really I better…" he said and hung up.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 31.

Text: Handsome you ok, tried calling but no answer, did I say anything wrong??? Calli. End text.

Text: Rick, you managed to get time of or do I have to wait until I'm in Miami to see ya. End text.

Text: Sorry bout that sweetheart, it's just every time I hear your sweet voice I miss you even more, and I really wanna be with you so badly, it tears me apart that I can't cause I love you so much that it hurts. If I could hold you for only a second, I'm longing to hold you in my arms, kiss your silkysoft skin, and your velvet lips, let my fingers caress you, run through your hair. Because my heart belong to you. I'll pick up next time you call promise; sorry I had you so worried. Horatio. End text.

Calleigh sighed happily as she was resting up in the mast after a night out, they hadn't gotten back before early morning and she had also slept too little the last days since she was worried about why Horatio hadn't picked up.

As she dosing of on the mast she suddenly realized how lucky she was, she had a ship, and a crew and a man that loved her.

"Calleigh, would you get down here?" Andrew yelled.

She nodded and slid down the mast and said, "What?"

"I need to talk to you under four eyes," he said.

She nodded and followed him into his office where he asked, "Are you happy on this ship?"

"Yeah I am," she said.

"And if Horatio asks you to marry him would you then stay ashore instead?" he asked.

"No I made a commitment to the navy and I love my ship and the ocean so I'm gonna be here even if he proposes," she said.

"Glad to hear since as today you are getting a new rank," he said.

"Really I am what?" she asked curiously.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade" he said.

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot," she said happily and hugged him.

"You're welcome, happy birthday Calleigh," he said.

"Oh I completely forgot, I gotto call Horatio and tell him," she said happily and walked outside to make the call.

"Handsome guess what?" she said excited.

"Tell me and happy birthday sweetheart," he said.

"Thanks I got promoted isn't that the coolest," she said.

"Very, so what is your new grade?" he asked.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade," she said proudly.

"So how are you celebrating Lieutenant?" he asked.

"I dunno, but I'm so happy," she said.

"I bet you are and I'm really proud of you sweetheart," he said since she was as he though, Bet she makes Captain long before I do.

"Oh I wish you were here to celebrate with me," said Calleigh.

"So do I, but we can celebrate later," he said.

Calleigh suddenly went quiet so he said, "You wanna climb the mast and scream of joy won't you."

"I do, I really, really do," she said, she was overjoyed.

"Mind if I tag along then," he said.

"No, I just have to," she said excited and started to climb up.

"You're amazing," he said.

"Why thank you, you can't tell but I'm blushing," she said since she was.

"Oh are you now Lieutenant, so are we going to the top," he said.

"Yes, oh I love this and I love you so much," she said excited as she kept on climbing.

"And I love you, wish I could see you," he said and smiled.

"I'm real high," she said.

"I can imagine in not only high in the mast," he said with a chuckle.

"I'm high in every way," she said since she was.

"I can tell," he said.

"Oh yeah I'm at the top," she said.

"Let me hear you yell," he said.

"Oh yeah," she said and screamed out, "YEAH I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD AND I'M FINALLY A LIEUTENANT, WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh man now we never gonna get her down," said Natalia as Calleigh kept on screaming.

"She'll climb down eventually," said Valera.

"I meant from her high, she'll go on for days," said Natalia.

"But it's a bit cute," said Valera.

"Yeah totally cute," said Natalia as they smiled up at her.

* * *

Two days later they were in Pamplona and Calleigh were jumping up and down of excitement along with the rest of the people standing in front of the gate with the raging bulls.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun," said Calleigh and smiled at Natalia, Valera and her shipmates.

"If we make it," said Valera.

"Have to or else I won't see handsome again," she said and giggled.

"Oh oh, they are loose," said Valera as the crowd started to run.

"I wanna see the bulls," said Calleigh.

"You crazy woman, just run," said Natalia running for her life with the rest.

But Calleigh for some reason stood completely still as everyone went pass her.

Valera turned and said, "Where the hell did she go."

"Please don't say she's waiting for them," said Natalia as she kept running.

"If she is she'll get herself killed," said Valera as she kept running as well.

* * *

Calleigh stood looking when she suddenly saw all the raging bulls come towards her, yet she wasn't scared at all, one f the bulls run faster and was headed right towards her, she looked at him and just as he was bout to spear her with his horns she managed to jump up on his face and climb on top of him and while she was holding on for dear life she yelled, "THAT'S IT TORRO, TORRO GIVE IT TO ME!"

As the bull kept running it now also tried to throw her up, with now luck, since Calleigh was just giggling happily as she was riding him harder and harder like he was a horse because it just felt to good and if she got of she was going to be killed for sure like the people that he and the rest had trampled on his way.

Calleigh was now right behind Natalia and Valera and said, "Don't you dear hurt them.

The bull snorted and touched Natalia just a little with his horn."

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!" Calleigh yelled out and the bull ran pass them and snorted.

"What the hell is Calleigh doing on top on that bull," Natalia said shocked as they got to the side and saw here.

"Riding it real hard I bet," said Valera.

"How the heck did she manage to get on top?" said Natalia.

"I have no idea," said Valera as the followed.

"Ohhhhh you feel soooo gooooood" Calleigh moaned as she was shaking on top of the bull just as it stopped.

Calleigh sighed, got of and walked over to Natalia and Valera and said, "That was so great."

"You're crazy," said Natalia.

"Nah, I just needed it real bad," said Calleigh as they headed back to find the rest of the crew.

"You should have seen her, she was riding that bull like it was nobody's business," Natalia said as she was telling the story to the crew a bit later while they were all having som beer and relaxing back at the ship.

"I can't help it, I just needed to ride him so bad and it felt real good to," said Calleigh with great satisfaction.

"Can't you just ride Horatio instead much more risk free, you could have gotten yourself killed in the process," said Jimmi.

"But what a way to go," John joked.

"It's the best thrill ever, I mean really it's nothing like it, I have to do that again next year," said Calleigh just as her phone rang and she said, "Hey handsome, you never guess what I did."

"Jumped on one of the running bulls and rode him real hard," Horatio said.

"How did you know?" she said surprised.

"Because it's all over the news, so did you cum," he said.

"Oh yes, felt so good," she said with a sigh.

"Hmmm," he said.

"You mad because I'm riding bulls not you," she said and walked away from the crew so they wouldn't hear what she was saying.

"I dunno, it's just…" he said.

"I know handsome, I'm just not ready for you quite yet even if I want it real bad," she said with a sigh.

"I know, it's all my fault," he said.

"You have to stop thinking of it, that was the past, I love you, you know that," she said.

"I know, it's just I'm just being silly," he said.

Calleigh more than ever wanted to put her arms around him and hold him since she knew he was struggling at the moment so she said, "I miss you to and handsome we'll see each other in not to long, I'll be home before you know it."

"Just hard," he said silently.

"I know it is, but you'll be ok," she said.

"I know, but still, so when are you heading for Italy?" he asked.

"Bit later, just gonna relax bit more," she said.

"I see well I better but I love you too," he said.

"I know thinking lots bout you," she said, hung up and got back to the others.

* * *

After about a little over three weeks of sailing Calleigh recognized the land around her and new they would be in Venice in a couple of days, she could hardly wait since she loved to be in Italy.

It had also been a while since she had talked to Horatio since her phone had been without connection for a couple of weeks and she longed to hear his voice again.

Right now she was dozing up in the mast trying to get a tan just watching the sea and the places they sailed pass enjoying life.

"Calleigh," said Natalia from beside her.

"Mhm," said Calleigh.

"If Horatio asked you to give up the sea for land life could you do that?" said Natalia.

"Nah never, love my boat and the sea and that wouldn't be a problem since he would never ask me that, no matter how much we miss and love each other we both know my life is at sea and his at land, why do you ask?" Calleigh replied.

"It's nothing" said Natalia silently.

"Rick asked ya to give up the life at sea?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"Forget I said anything," said Natalia.

"Sure you're ok?" asked Calleigh.

"Probably nothing, I'll find out when we are at bay," said Natalia with a sigh and got down from the mast.

"That was weird," Calleigh though wondering why Natalia would ask that, hoping that Rick wasn't for some reason asking her to leave the sea.

Calleigh took up her phone called Horatio and said, "Handsome do you know id Rick told Nat to stop sailing."

"I don't think he would do that cause he knows how much to like it, why do you ask?" he replied.

"Just had a weird conversation with her, I think that something is wrong," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh that's not good, but I don't think he would as her that," said Horatio.

"Not even if they got married and such," said Calleigh.

"Not even then cause her work is at sea and he's ok with that," said Horatio.

"You sure," said Calleigh.

"Pretty much, but now I have to go," he said.

"Call you when I get there," said Calleigh and hung up before she closed her eyes and dozed up again.

* * *

The next two days Natalia were acting more and more differently, like she was scared of something and she wasn't feeling good either, which made Calleigh worry about her, yet she didn't say anything.

This day Calleigh were in the control room of the boat and not up in her mast like she usually was when they were getting close to the bay so she got surprised when Natalia came in and said, "There is someone waiting for you."

"Huh what I dunno anyone here," she said confused.

"Oh this guy you know," said Natalia with a smiled.

"I'll just have to park the ship then I'll come out," said Calleigh still confused.

"I can do it, you just go see who it is," said Andrew.

"You sure," she said.

"Yeah, I'm Captain remember," said Andrew and smiled at her as Calleigh walked out with Natalia and looked over the railing and saw Horatio.

"Did you know?" she asked Natalia.

"I did," said Natalia.

"Is Rick here too?" asked Calleigh.

"No he had to work," said Natalia thoughtfully as the ship made it to the harbour.

Calleigh run of the bout and wrapped her arms around Horatio and said, "And you said you couldn't get of."

"Missed my girl so I ran away," he joked.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you," she said and kissed him.

"Same goes for me, so you wanna stay at a hotel or at your boat?" he asked.

"Both places and I wanna, I wanna…" she said excited.

"Easy Calleigh, or you'll wear him out," said Natalia as she came a shore.

"Hey Nat and Rick wanna know why you haven't called," said Horatio.

"You haven't called him why?" said Calleigh.

"Just stay outta it," said Natalia and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"What's up with her?" asked Horatio.

"I dunno, but it's not good, so wanna find something to eat," said Calleigh.

"Yeah sure, I guess I can't eat you even if I wanto," he said.

"Very funny," she said and dragged him along.

* * *

"I wanna swim, please swim with me," said Calleigh, she and Horatio was on the deck of the boat, she was wearing a bikini, he bathing shorts.

"Hell Rick it's not like I wanted this to happen, I don't have time for this, it's your entire fault," Natalia said in the phone.

"What the heck," said Horatio confused.

"Dunno, didn't even know they had problems though they were head over heals," said Calleigh.

"But Rick I can't do this, not alone, not here," said Natalia.

Calleigh and Horatio looked more confused and Natalia said, "You know I won't get ashore and you can't come along with the ship, so I'm pretty much in this alone, why weren't you more careful."

Calleigh suddenly got it as Natalia suddenly fell apart while she was still talking and said, "No I can't get ride of it Rick, it's way to late, I just hell."

"She's pregnant," said Calleigh.

"Oh no," said Horatio.

"Oh yes," said Calleigh and looked at Natalia wondering how far along she was.

"Damn well I don't have another choice then to deal alone thanks to you," said Natalia hung up and threw the phone in the water and run down to her cabin in tears.

"You gotto do something," said Horatio.

"Me why," said Calleigh.

"You're her friend," said Horatio.

"I have no clue how to deal with children or pregnancy," said Calleigh.

"Well she can't do this alone, I'll talk to Rick when I get home," said Horatio.

"I'll take care of her but first you are swimming with me," she said and jumped in the water.

* * *

A bit later that day Calleigh sat by Natalia's bedside and stroke her hair gently while she said: "It's gonna be ok you know."

"How, I have no clue how to do this," said Natalia.

"Well dad raised all four of us alone on the boat and we turned out just fine, bet you can do the same," said Calleigh.

"But Calleigh, I'm real scared what if I mess up," she said.

"Every parent does," said Calleigh calmly.

"But Calli, I'm too young, this we're not even married and this was not the way I planned this," said Natalia.

"I know, but couldn't ya marry him," said Calleigh.

"What good would that do, we're all round the world and he's at home, he would never see his kid," said Natalia.

"Not unless" said Calleigh thoughtfully.

"What," said Natalia and looked at her.

"Gotta see Andrew," said Calleigh and left her.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 32.

"Andrew, you think there is any chance to buy a boat to get Rick to Nat whenever they wanted and needed each other or a plane or something," she said.

"I dunno Calleigh, those are real expensive and it would mean both had to take time of from work too," he said.

"Buy Andrew, they are having a kid, they need to be together more than now," said Calleigh.

"Calleigh, I know you mean well, but still what you are suggesting is expensive," said Andrew with a sigh.

"Please Andrew, wouldn't you done it for me," she said.

"For you I would move the world around," he said.

"Then do it for Nat too, if I buy a plane we can have it here and they could use it whenever they wanted to, but we have to baby proof the ship too," she said.

"Calleigh, a baby on a ship I dunno," he said.

"Andrew, you can't throw her of, this is her life," said Calleigh.

"It's not my fault she got herself in trouble," said Andrew.

"Don't be difficult, you have kids yourself," she said.

"Ok, but you are paying for the plane and I don't want the kid in my way," he said.

"But I have to rebuild my ship to make room for a plane," she said.

"You want a new ship to don't ya," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah want an aircraft carrier again," she said.

"What bout this ship?" he said.

"Want both, would need those if there was a war and I want two planes not one," she said.

"Are ya outta your wits have you any idea what this will coast," he said.

"I have and I can pay for the two planes and the half carrier and all the expenses this ship needs to get this to work," she said.

"You can't be serious," he said.

"I am, so do we have a deal?" she said.

"How soon will you need it all," he said.

"Before we leave from here," she said.

"Are you bloody crazy," he said.

"No we are staying for three weeks I want both my ships and planes ready before we leave," she said.

"Why don't you buy a fleet while you're at it," he said.

"I will later," she said with a giggle.

"And the kid what do you do with it when at war," said Andrew.

"Fly it back to dad and come back," she said.

"You are one crazy woman," he said.

"Yeah I know don't you love it" she said.

"I do, two ships and planes it is then," he said.

"Oh I gotto tell handsome," she said and ran out to find him.

* * *

"You can't be serious you are getting another ship and two planes to help out Natalia and Rick," said Horatio.

"Well I'm paying for the planes and half the carrier myself," she said.

"How can you afford that, you're twenty one," he said.

"I have money," she said.

"How, that must coast lot more than I have at least," he said.

"Yeah a lot, but I always got higher pay since I have high rank and I save a lot, so even after I will have money left and I will make more to," she said thinking how cool it would to be a admiral for a fleet one day.

"You wanna be an admiral don't you," he said.

"Sure I do, that would be real cool to have a fleet," she said with a sigh.

"Well you already have two ships so that's a start," he said and kissed her.

"This is so cool I got two ships," she said.

"How aroused does that get you?" he asked as he started to kiss her neck.

"Oh so randy," she said and moaned.

"So what kinda carrier are you getting?" he asked as he kept on kissing her neck.

"A Kitty Hawk," she said and moaned.

"Not an enterprise" he said.

"Maybe later," she said and moaned louder as he removed her bikini top and kissed her breasts.

"You sure like boats don't you," he said and bit her a little.

"Yessssssssssssssssssss," she screamed out in pleasure.

"How bout a wasp?" he said and kissed her belly.

"Oh ohhhhh ohhhh yeeees," she moaned and arched.

"And maybe a Knox," he said and tried to go further down when she moaned, "No don't."

"Not a Knox," he said and moved up to her breasts again.

"Yeeeeeees, yeeeeeees want them all," she let out as her body was shaking beneath him.

"Hmmm," he said and kissed her softly.

"That felt so good," she said and kissed him.

"You're weird," he said.

"No, I'm all navy," she said and giggled.

"I noticed, oh I have surprise for you," he said.

"You do what?" she asked curiously.

"It won't arrive before tomorrow, but you'll like it," he said.

"Oh really I will," she said and started to kiss his neck while he growled.

* * *

Calleigh woke Horatio up early next morning by biting his chest. He looked at her and said,"Well hello sweetheart."

"My surprise is it here yet?" she asked.

"I dunno," he said.

"What do you mean," she said.

"I have to check, wait here ok," he said and disappeared.

"Where was he going?" Natalia asked.

"No clue, he has bought me something and had to check if it had arrived," she said.

"What do you think is," said Natalia.

"Dunno, you think he's gonna propose," said Calleigh hopefully.

"No idea, thanks for making it easier on me and Rick," said Natalia.

"You're welcome," she said just as they heard a horn.

"What the hell," said Natalia since it was a war whistle?

"I have no idea, we have to check it out," said Calleigh.

They run up on deck and saw a huge enterprise next to their ship and Natalia said, "Wow that is so cool."

"Hey look on the side" said Valera.

"It's yours," said Natalia.

"He bought ya that," said John.

On the side of the ship it said the ships name: THE DUCAINE. Under it said, "Calleigh te amo Para siempre." (I love you forever)

"Oh he put together or last names, and oh that is just wonderful," she said while tears of joy run from her checks.

"Talk about love," said Natalia.

"Like her?" she heard Horatio say from behind.

"Oh I love her, but you really didn't have to…" she said and kissed him.

"Look at it as a delayed birthday present," he said and kissed her again.

"It's way too much," she said.

"Nah, it's nothing," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

"I know you do so wanna check out your new ship?" he said.

"I do, come on," she said to Natalia and Valera as they ran over.

* * *

"And you don't want anything in return," said Andrew.

"When the time is right I do," he said.

"You better not hurt her," said Andrew.

"No I won't," said Horatio and went over to the enterprise.

* * *

"Oh handsome I love this ship," said Calleigh happily as she dragged him around.

"I'm glad that you do," he said.

"But how could you afford it," she said.

"I have money saved up to and I wanted to buy you something nice and since you are a navy girl I though you like a ship," he said.

"I sure do, it's the best gift ever, but you must want something in return," she said with a sigh.

"No worries, not asking you to do that," he said calmly.

"There must be something you want, you want me to abandon my men and stay with you longer in Miami when I'm there cause you know even for you I can't cause I'm needed at sea," she said.

"No I would never ask you that even if I wanted you to," he said.

"You want babies then because I said I wasn't ready, you're not going to…" she said, she was shaking now.

"Calleigh would you calm down, I know you are not ready and babies that is too early even for me," he said and put his arms around her.

"I don't get it," she said.

"Can't I just give you something nice because I love you without any motive," he said.

"You can it's just that it's so big and everything," she said.

"Well I kinda had something in mind," he said.

"Please don't hurt me," she said, her voice was shaking.

"No I would never do that again, I love you Calleigh," he said and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry I was just a bit overwhelmed," she said and kissed him back.

"So," he said and looked at her.

"So," she said and kissed him again.

"Well I know it's a long shoot, but Calleigh ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" he said. (Will you marry me).

"You serious," she said surprised.

"Yes of course, I wanna spend the rest of my live with you, so what do you say?" he asked again.

"Of course I will, oh you're so wonderful," she said and kissed him happily as she pressed him against the wall.

"Slow down, ohhhh Calli," he said as she dragged of his chest.

"So I can't have a go at it with my future husband," she said as she kissed his chest hungrily.

"Calleigh I think we should wait," he suddenly said not knowing exactly why.

"Why?" she said confused.

"Because I don't think you are ready even if you think you are ready and it would feel wrong if you aren't and I would like to wait to our wedding night," he said honest.

"You're right, but oh would you just hold me then, I'm so happy," she said and kissed his chest lovingly before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sure bout this," he said.

"Mhm, I'm gonna be Mrs Caine one day," she said with a satisfied sigh.

"Only if you wanna change the name," he said.

"I'm pretty sure, this feels good," she said with another sigh.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little cause we were up all night cuddling," she said.

"Wanna go back and sleep? He asked.

"No wanna sleep at our new boat," she said and gave him another kiss before they went into one of the cabins.

* * *

Horatio woke up not long after and stroke her back and said, "Still sleeping."

"Mmmm," she replied.

"Wanna do something fun?" he said.

"What?" she said half a sleep.

"Ditch your men and run away with me on our ship," he said.

"Never leave a man behind," she said.

"We'll come back before they are leaving" he said.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Surprise, you're not allowed to come up before we're there," he said.

"But what bout clothes and such," she said.

"I'll buy you new ones when we get there," he said.

"Uhm ok," she said and went back to sleep while he went upstairs to set sail.

* * *

"Calleigh, time to wake up sweetheart," Horatio said and kissed her forehead softly.

"Mmmm wanna sleep just a little longer tired," she said and turned her back on him.

"Sweetheart, don't ya know where we are?" he said and smiled at her.

"No wanna sleep," she said.

Horatio bent down and started to kiss her neck gently, Calleigh was too tired to fight him of and only said, "Umf."

"Come on, you will like it promise," he said and kept on kissing her.

"Mmmmm," she moaned softly as he removed her T-shirt and kissed his way down her spine while she arched a bit of pleasure.

He kissed his way up to her shoulders until she said, "Ok, ok I'm up, happy."

"Very," he said and gave her a soft kiss before they went up at the deck.

She looked around and said, "You took me to Rome, oh yeah."

"I did, now how much do you love me?" he said.

"A lot," she said and kissed him happily.

"So you wanna go and grab something to eat?" he said.

"Yeah and I wanna go to the coluseum, and all those other fun places, and I wanna have lots of pizza and pasta and I wanna do everything," she said excited as she dragged him of the boat.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 33.

Dear Diary.

_**I can't believe it, he proposed, oh this is the best thing that ever happened to me, not to mention the cool ship he bought me, oh I love him so much. He's just too great.**_

_**Right now he's sleeping next to me, he's so cute, really is, and he's all mine.**_

_**Calleigh Caine. Calleigh Caine Duquesne, Calleigh Duquesne Caine. Mrs Caine.**_

_**Sounds real good. Hope we can get married real soon, but hope he's not to rough on the wedding night, still a bit scared, even thought I want him really badly.**_

_**And I want his babies to, little Navy babies running around on the deck like me, Dave, Adam and Nick did when we were little want them to see the world and everything.**_

_**A couple of boys and a little girl.**_

_**Oh how cute he is, he looks so peaceful, and ohhhhh I have to kiss him.**_

_**Your Calleigh.**_

* * *

"I wanna stay here forever," said Calleigh, she was again on top of Horatio, kissing his chest.

"Mmmm," said Horatio sleepily.

"Couldn't you, I mean just you and me in this room forever," said Calleigh.

"I could but that doesn't mean I can, I have to work and so do you," he said.

"For once I just wanna have fun with you, you're hard again," she said and smiled lazy at him.

"I am," he said with a sigh.

"You like to live like this to don't you," she said.

"I do, to spend time with only you, any more wine left," he said.

"Uh huh," she said and got outta the bed and got the bottle and gave it to him.

"This sure tastes good," he said.

"Mhm," she said and snapped the bottled from him.

Horatio got out of the bed and headed for the mess to find something to eat and came back with some ice cream and chocolate sauce and sat down next to her.

"I want too," she said.

"No this is mine," he said.

"But I want too," she said.

"Lay down," he said and she did.

Horatio looked at her and smiled before he placed the ice on her naked body, she giggle and said, "What are you doing."

"Wanna eat of you," he said and started with her breasts, but got up and said, "Too little flavour hang on."

He got over to the mini bar to get a bottle of champagne and pored some over her and again started to eat while she moaned softly.

"Handsome I want champagne," she said and he gave her the bottle, she sat up a little and drank while he kept on eating of her, but when he came down to her golden triangle Calleigh dropped the bottle and screamed out with pleasure.

Horatio looked up at her and smiled, she looked at her and said, "Ohhhh go on doooo goo on."

Horatio let his tongue play with her diamond until she cum with a loud scream.

As she kept on shaking he worked his way up to her lips, gave her a soft kiss and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she said still breathing heavily.

"You're welcome, wanna go for a swim," he said.

"Uh huh last one out in the water has to wash the boat," she said with a giggle and headed for the door.

* * *

Some time later that day they were both on the deck, naked drying of when she asked, "What are you gonna wear to our wedding?"

"Dunno, but I was thinking my uniform you?" he asked.

"I dunno, I mean I have both blue and white dress uniform, but not sure if I wanna use them or a wedding dress," she said thoughtfully.

"You could always do it naked, I sure wouldn't mind," he said.

"Very funny," she said and kissed him.

"I think I am, so when do you wanna do it?" he asked.

"Get married or do it?" she replied.

"First things first, getting married," he said.

"When I get back to Miami," she said.

"Isn't that a bit fast," he said.

"No, I wanna get married as soon as I get back, I can't wait any longer I have to…" she stopped.

"But Miss Duquesne what am I hearing?" he said.

"Uhm sorry," she said and looked down.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'll fix everything to you get back," he said.

"You're the greatest, but I'm real tired, so I'm gonna take a nap," she said.

"I'll hang out here for a while," he said.

"Ok see you a bit later handsome," she said and kissed him before she went inside.

* * *

That night The DuCaine came back to Venice, the music was playing loud and Horatio and Calleigh was dancing salsa on the deck.

"Oh look who's back," said Valera and looked at them.

"Sure looks like they are having fun," said Natalia with a sight.

"Don't worry Nat, you'll be fine," said Valera.

"Dunno, don't feel too good," said Natalia since she wasn't.

"You wanna rest?" asked Valera as Calleigh's second ship came closer.

"No, not tired, just really sick," said Natalia.

"Calleigh," Valera yelled.

"Hey!" Calleigh yelled back smiling, but her smile disappeared when she saw Natalia's grey face.

"Natalia, you ok?" Calleigh asked as she jumped over in the destroyer.

"No, not at all, just getting worse for each day," said Natalia.

"You been to see a doctor?" Calleigh asked.

"Not yet," said Natalia.

"Why not?" asked Calleigh.

"Don't like them," said Natalia and let out a scream of pain.

"Damn," said Calleigh trying to think and looked over at the chopter and said, "Help me get her in NOW."

"But Calleigh you can't drive that," said Valera.

"I have to, or she may get worse now move," said Calleigh and they others got Natalia inside and Calleigh took of.

* * *

"How long has she been like this?" asked Horatio.

"Since you guys left and she's not calling Rick either," said Valera.

"I need a plane and a pilot," said Horatio.

"At your service," he heard Jake say.

"Let's go, tell Calleigh I'll be right back," said Horatio as they took of.

* * *

"It hurts, it really hurts," Natalia whimpered sadly.

"Hang on just a bit longer, will you do that for me, we're right there," said Calleigh calmly.

"I dunno if I can," said Natalia she was starting to drift of.

"Nat, don't you dare leave me now," said Calleigh firmly.

"I want Rick," she cried.

"I know honey, I know," said Calleigh, she felt bad for Natalia.

"I don't wanna…" Natalia couldn't continue.

"Listen you're not," said Calleigh still calm as she landed outside the hospital and get the doctors to get Natalia.

"I'll be right back I promise, I just have to do a quick thing," said Calleigh.

"Please hurry," Natalia begged.

"Promise, and you're not loosing this one," said Calleigh as they took Natalia inside and she went back into the chopter and took of.

* * *

Calleigh had been flying for 5 hours straight and was really tired and she needed fuel to, she circled the sea for an aircraft carrier, landed and went out of the chopter and over to the crew and asked, "You have any fast plane with fuel I can use, I need to get to Miami real fast."

"How long have you been flying for?" asked a man her age.

"Five hors straight and I can't stop really need to get there real fast," she said.

"Hang on, you Calli?" asked the boy.

"I am why?" said Calleigh.

"Your dude flew by not to long go, and you can take my F-16," said the boy.

"Thanks I'll have her back real soon," said Calleigh and got in and took of.

* * *

Horatio and Jake were having some kinda engine problem and had to go down on a second carrier to check it out.

Horatio cursed and Jake said, "Don't worry this won't take long."

"I sure hope not we gotto get to that idiot Rick," said Horatio.

"We will, promise," said Jake as he got two guys to help him fix the plane so they could get back up.

* * *

Calleigh had now been flying for 8 hours and was so extremely tired, her eyes were slowly closing and she struggled to stay awake.

She closed her eyes only for a second, but soon opened them thinking, I have to stay awake, I have to stay awake.

Her eyes again closed but she quickly opened them and saw the city of Miami in front of her.

"Thank God," she though as she landed the plane and got out to find a taxi.

* * *

As she walked into the police station she walked over to one of the cops and asked, "You seen Rick?"

"Down in the archive room, down the stairs to the left," said the cop and Calleigh went downstairs.

"Please Rick, stop," she heard a woman giggle.

"Oh come on you know you want it," she heard Rick say.

Calleigh didn't really wanto see what was going on, but knew she had to cause she need to talk to him, so she opened the door and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Calleigh, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"Getting your sorry ass over to Italy, I would rather kick you for this, but Nat is in trouble and I need to get you over," said Calleigh angrily.

"Like I care," said Rick.

"Whether you like it or not you are that baby's father," said Calleigh angrily.

"Calleigh how the heck did ya beat me here?" said Horatio who just walked in the door.

"Fast flyer," she said.

"You ok?" he asked since she seemed of.

"No so tired and would you yell at him," said Calleigh.

"Why?" Horatio asked confused.

"He was flirting with this girl and I bet she ain't the first," said Calleigh tiredly.

"Calleigh, you need to rest," he said.

"I'm fine," she said, but she was feeling dizzy.

"Rick, what is wrong with you," said Horatio annoyed.

"She's at sea and she was the one that cut of the contact," said Rick.

"She was terrified and didn't know how to deal, I thought ya loved her," said Calleigh.

"I do," said Rick.

"Then why fool around, you idiot," she snarled.

"Stay outta it, it's not like he is any better," said Rick.

"WHAT!" Calleigh yelled shocked.

"Oh shut up, I never did anything with anyone," said Horatio.

"You surly spend a lot of time with Yelina," said Rick.

"You didn't, say you didn't," said Calleigh.

"I didn't, if ya don't believe me ask her she'll tell ya the same, I'm only looking out for her," said Horatio.

"I'm not feeling good," Calleigh suddenly said and sank to the ground.

"Now look what ya did," said Horatio annoyed.

"I'm sorry, is she ok," said Rick.

"If she ain't you sure are paying," said Horatio.

"I'm real sorry man, I have been a jerk, I have to fix this," said Rick.

"Calleigh," said Horatio with no answer so he carried her upstairs to his car and drove of.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 34

He drove her to the hospital and carried her inside, after the doctor had looked at her he said, "She's ok, just exhausted she'll wake up when she's ready nothing to worry bout, you can even take her home so she can rest there instead if ya like."

"Yeah home where Stetler is great idea," he though as he lifted her back in the car.

Then he remembered what she had said bout having and apartment, and he figured she would have the keys, so he called Julia and said, "Jules are you at the office?"

"Yeah why?" she asked surprised to hear from him.

"I need you to find me and address," he said.

"Ok just give me the name," she said.

"Calleigh Duquesne," he said with a sigh.

"1025 Saratoga Avenue, I should think by now you knew here address," Julia said.

"Bel Harbor right," said Horatio.

"Yeah," said Julia.

"Thanks a lot talk to you later," he said and drove to her place.

* * *

When he got there he carried her up the stairs, opened at laid her gently down on the bed before he went into the living room to look around.

A coach in front of a table and a TV set, a book shelf against one wall.

Horatio went over to have a closer look, some crime books, classic love stories and some about sailing. One of the shelves was also filled with pictures of Calleigh with either friends or family having fun.

He went over to the kitchen since it was connected to the living room and looked at the notes at the fridge. A shopping list that said: _**Milk, bread, serial, cheese, eggs, apples, salad, tomatoes and some kinda meat.**_

Another said: _**Remember to buy a new DVD player. How silly of me to break the one I had.**_

Horatio chuckled a bit wondering what made her break to old one, took the notes, the keys and left the apartment.

When Calleigh woke up she looked around and wondered how she had ended up at home since last thing she remembered was yelling at Rick.

She walked over the window and looked outside it was light outside so that meant she had slept through the night since she had been in Miami round 8pm the night before.

She sighed and went into the living room and found Horatio sleeping on the couch thinking, so that's how I got here.

Calleigh bent down and whispered, "Handsome time to wake up."

He just grunted and kept on sleeping which made Calleigh smile a little, then she went over to the fridge to have something to eat, normally her reaction would be to curse when she remembered it was empty, but this time it was filled up.

She looked at Horatio and smiled before she pored herself a glass of milk, when the doorbell rang. She again looked over at Horatio, it luckily didn't wake her up so she went to open and found Rick outside.

He looked at her and said, "Uhm Calleigh I'm sorry, can we talk?"

"Outside doesn't wanna wake Horatio," she said, went inside and found the keys and went outside with him.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, I for your sake hope you didn't go any further than flirting with anyone because I'm trained to kill," she said.

"No, no I didn't, maybe would have last night only you interrupted, but I've been a real well stupid to flirt around, just I though that since Natalia didn't wanna talk no more she had broke it off," he said and looked down.

"Rick she was scared, terrified in fact, cause she had no idea how to deal with it, she's only twenty two, well twenty three in June, but she's a sailor and since you're not well you can imagine how lost she's been feeling since you're usually two about the task," she said.

"What about me then, when the kid is born it will grow up at sea I be and I hardly ever see it just like with her and I can't be there for her before it's born like a regular father would either," he said and sighed.

"Well I know it's hard for you to, but she's the one that has to get through it all, if the baby makes it that is," she said remembering why she was there in the first place.

"We have to get to her and please don't mention anything bout me flirting I don't wanna upset her more right now," he said.

"Only if you promise never to do it again cause if I found out you did I'll hunt you down and kill you," she said in a serious tone.

"Promise, so did you say yes?" he asked since he knew Horatio was going to propose.

"Of course," she said.

"Then congratulations," he said and smiled at her.

"I better wake him so we can head back, wanna join for breakfast?" she asked.

"There is something I have to do first, can I come back in thirty minutes," he said.

"Twenty, I wanna leave as soon as possible," she said.

"Deal," he said and left before she went upstairs.

* * *

Calleigh bent down and said, "Handsome, you really have to wake up."

He just grunted at her still far away, so Calleigh pulled down his pants to get easier access and then his boxers and started to suck on his hardness.

The grunts slowly went over to loud growls of pleasure as he suddenly got more awake and realized what was going on before he cum with one loud roar.

Calleigh didn't remove herself before she had swallowed every last drop then she said, "Now that I had my proteins would you please get up so we can have breakfast together and leave, need the rest of my food groups to."

"I'm up and thank you for that," said Horatio and gave her a soft kiss.

"Oh I invited Rick for breakfast too, he just had to fix something," she said.

"How, when, huh?" he asked confused.

"Some moments ago, he came to apologize and we talked a bit," she said.

"I can't believe I didn't stop him sooner, I just didn't see how bad it got and I thought he stop, so how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well rested, but still a bit tired, we have to fly back more or less non stop I lost to many hours sleeping," she said.

"Calleigh, you had to sleep the doctor said you were exhausted and you clearly were, so I'm flying back with you to make sure nothing happens, I bet you were about to fall a sleep in that plane yesterday and that I won't have," he said.

"You only wanna join the mile high club," she said.

"No I'm worried and I want to keep you alive for a lot longer," he said.

"Well ok, but can we please eat, I'm real hungry," she said.

"And I though I just feed you up," he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Very funny," she said and headed for the fridge.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	35. Chapter 35

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 35.

The same night Calleigh returned to the hospital, walked into Natalia's room, and sat down by her bedside.

Natalia opened her eyes, looked at her and said, "What took you so long I've been really scared."

"You ok?" asked Calleigh worried.

"Yeah, but it could have gone really bad," said Natalia.

"Thank good, so we're getting a navy baby," said Calleigh.

"We are, but Calleigh you gotto help me out," said Natalia.

"Of course I will, so how long until I getto be an aunt?" Calleigh asked.

"About seven months," said Natalia.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Calleigh.

"No, but I got a feeling it's a boy, what bout you then, did you and Horatio start to make navy babies when you where gone?" Natalia asked.

"No we decided to wait," said Calleigh.

"You still haven't done it," said Natalia.

"No, but we will," said Calleigh.

"I know it has to be because he raped ya, but still how can you wait this long when you're that crazy about him?" Natalia asked.

"We just decided to wait until the wedding night, because he doesn't think I'm ready yet and I agreed" she said.

"You still scared?" Natalia asked.

"A little, but same time I'm very much ready for him," said Calleigh.

"You wanna have navy babies?" Natalia asked.

"I wanna have lots of navy babies, but I still think I should wait some years with that," said Calleigh.

"You can always barrow mine, but why were you gone so long," said Natalia.

"I had to get that silly man of yours," said Calleigh.

"But I don't wanna see him, cause…" said Natalia.

"Cause what?" asked Calleigh.

"Cause he's been flirting round and I don't want him anymore," said Natalia.

"Well he's the dad and I think I threatened him straight and he seems to feel real bad and he did come all the way here and Natalia admit it you need him," said Calleigh.

"You did," said Natalia surprised.

"I did, can't have the father of your kid be messing round now can I," Calleigh said.

"Order in the ranks," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"Yeah very much so, so will you see him," said Calleigh.

"You really went all the way to get him," said Natalia.

"Uh huh, since you didn't wanna talk to him someone did, so you wanna see him or shall I send him back?" Calleigh asked.

"You really threatened him, you think he'll listen," she said.

"I'm higher rank and trained to kill so he has to," said Calleigh.

"You rank don't apply to his when he's in the police," said Natalia.

"As long as he dates one of my men it does," said Calleigh.

"Oh really," said Natalia.

"Really, feel sorry for him if he messes up again," said Calleigh and smiled at Natalia.

"Thanks for everything, will ya send him in so I can yell at him," said Natalia.

"Mhm, but not to much, you'll need him around," said Calleigh.

"I know, just a little," said Natalia.

Calleigh smiled at her and left to get Rick.

* * *

A moment later Rick went into Natalia and said, "Are you still, are we still?"

"I am, I mean we are still going to be parents," she said and looked at him.

"You knew what I did all along didn't you?" said Rick.

"I did, I'm not stupid, so how far did you go?" she asked, she didn't want to hear it, but knew she had to.

"I only flirted, was about to go further, but Calleigh interrupted and I'm glad she did," he said.

Tears were now falling from Natalia's eyes as she said, "How could you even think about going further, don't you love me at all don't you care about me and your unborn child."

"I do love you, only when you shut me out I got confused and I didn't wanto I dunno be alone I guess and it's not easy to be with you when you're at sea all the time either," he said.

"You knew that when we first got involved, you think it's easy for me to be apart form you," she cried.

"I'm sorry," he said honest.

"Never ever do that again, I can't do this without you, and I don't wanna do this without you," she cried.

"I promise I won't, wouldn't dare to with Calleigh breathing down my neck, she's dangerous," said Rick.

"You're afraid of a girl," said Natalia.

"Hey, she got lots of ships and a bunch of men and bet she's real strong too," said Rick.

"Course she is and so am I, we're after all in the navy, did you hear that she bought a Kitty Hawk and planes so we can get together when we need to," said Natalia.

"I did, heard she's baby proofing the ship too," he said.

"She is," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Sure she didn't do that just so she could have navy babies of her own some day," said Rick.

"Both I would guess, she really wants kids," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Bet she does," said Rick and gave Natalia a kiss.

"Yeah, not for some years, but I bet she'll have tons of fun helping with ours," said Natalia.

"A little sailor," said Rick and smiled at her.

"Or a little cop," she said and smiled back.

"Nah if the kid got raised at the boat it will end up a sailor, look at Calleigh and her brothers," he said.

"Yeah, but my parents aren't sailors," she said.

"True, but you seem to like it, bet the kid will too," said Rick.

"Hope so, so when do you have to get back," she said.

"Dunno, don't care, just wanna be with you," he said and kissed her softly again.

* * *

It was midnight and Calleigh was in her cabin at the destroyer half a sleep since Horatio was caressing her back and it made her sleepy.

"Calleigh," he said.

"Uh huh," she replied.

"If I did what Rick did would you break it of," he said.

"Why, don't say you did anything after all," she said suddenly wide awake.

"No, I was just thinking about how she forgave him that fast, I just think she should have showed him the door, I think I would have done so," he said thoughtfully.

"I dunno what I would have done, pends on what you done and with how many," she said.

"Hmmm," he said.

"Don't you dare try to hurt me," she said.

"No never," he said and gave her and assuring kiss.

"Good, cause I couldn't bear if you broke my heart," she said honest.

"That goes both ways, I couldn't go on if I didn't have you," he said.

"Oh I can't wait to get my ship tomorrow" she said.

"I bet, you almost have a fleet," he said.

"I have a little one, how cool is that," she said and smiled.

"Very cool, and you're only twenty one," he said.

"You know what would be even cooler?" she asked.

"No what?" he said.

"Go of to war and test them out in battle," she said.

"I don't want you in a war," he said.

"Well you can't choose since I'm in the navy and if I have to go I have to go," she said.

"I know, it's just if something happened to you," he said.

"We've been over this before and you can get hurt in line of duty too," she said.

"I know," he said with a sigh.

"Horatio is it really a good idea to have kids, I really want some, but what if something happened to us," she said.

"I know, but I'm sure we both will be fine," he said.

"I dunno, I'm in the navy and you never know when there's a war," she said with a sigh.

"Nat and Rick are doing it," he said.

"I know and dad did too," she said.

"And you worked out just fine," he said and kissed her.

"You sure," she said.

"Very, both we and the children will be ok I promise," he said.

"That's a big promise to keep," she said.

"I know, but I'm sure of it," he said and smiled at her.

"You're my rock you know that," she said.

"Hmmmm," he said and gave her another kiss.

"I'm tired," she said with a yawn.

"Then you better sleep, I don't wanna have you all exhausted," he said.

"Mhm," she said and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Horatio woke up really early by loud sad music and went up to check it out, he found the rest of the crew looking at Calleigh; she was on the deck crying.

"What is going on?" asked Horatio confused.

"No idea," said Valera.

"Calleigh, sweetheart, what is wrong?" asked Horatio worried.

"It's it's…" she whimpered sadly.

"Yes, please tell me?" he asked.

"It's Dave," she cried.

"What happened?" he asked concerned as he held her.

"He was in and accident last night and it's looking real bad, I don't wanna loose him," she cried sadly.

"What happened?" Horatio asked.

"He fell down form the mast and landed real badly, he's unconscious and they dunno if he'll wake up," she cried.

"Oh sweetheart," Horatio said and held her closely knowing if Dave died she would be crushed.

"I don't wanna loose him," she cried.

"Where is he?" asked Horatio.

"Hospital in Britain," she said.

"Then we are going over," he said.

"You sure," she said.

"Yes of course, we're taking your fleet right now," he said since the Kitty Hawk had now joined them.

"I'm so worried, what if and I don't make it in time," she said.

"He won't die," said Horatio hoping he was right.

"But handsome…" she cried.

"Just let it out, would someone start these ships so we can head to Britain," said Horatio as he was holding Calleigh closely.

"Ai ai sir," said Andrew and went into the control room when Valera said, "Calleigh what bout Nat, she's still at the hospital."

"I I have to go, can't I send a plane for her," said Calleigh her voice was shaking.

"We have to go, leave the Kitty behind so they can take it over," said Horatio who was thinking a bit clearer than Calleigh at the moment.

"Ai sir, let's set full speed," said Andrew and started the ship.

When they had been going for a while Calleigh looked over at Andrew and said, "Can't we go any faster."

"No, and even if we could we aren't allowed to do so" said Andrew.

"Hey Calleigh," she suddenly heard Jake say in the speaker.

"Hey airboy where are ya at," she said.

"Right above you, need any help," he said.

"I wanna get there faster, and I really need to notify Natalia and Rick to, can ya help?" she asked.

"Course, I'll send Eric back for Natalia, and you can fly with me if ya like," he said.

"That would be wonderful, bring her down," she said.

"Yes, Eric you ready to head back," said Jake.

"Yes, I'll catch up with ya in Britain later Cal, say hey to Val from me will ya," said Eric.

"Sure thing, thanks Eric," said Calleigh.

"Not a problem, see you later," he said and headed back while Jake landed.

"You flying sweetheart," she heard Horatio say.

"I have to handsome, you don't mind," she said.

"No, I'll see you a bit later, hope he," said Horatio.

"I know, I couldn't live if he didn't," she said and climbed up in the plane and they took of.

* * *

Not to long after Calleigh run into the hospital and found Adam, Nick and her father and said: "How is he, where is he, can I see him?"

"Not good, and yes you can see him, I'll take you to him," said Adam and showed him to Dave's room and let her walk inside.

Calleigh looked at Dave, his head was bandaged, and his arm to, and his eyes were closed and tubes where sticking outta his nose. She climbed up in his bed and let her head rest on his chest while she sobbed.

"Dave I told you to be careful up in the mast, it's so easy to fall, why wouldn't you listen. I don't wanna loose you because you're my hero, my protector, my big Dave remember. Who is gonna tease me and look out for me if you're not there, those two other knuckle heads doesn't do any good, I need you, please Dave don't leave me behind, I'm your Navyprincess remember you promised to always be there," she cried, she was shaking now and the chest of the hospital shirt he was wearing was sulking wet.

"Dave please wake up, please, I'm begging you," she cried sadly, she didn't want to loose him. It would just hurt too much if she did.

Calleigh slowly cried her self to sleep holding on to him while her father and her other two brothers was watching.

"You think he'll make it dad," said Adam.

"He has to or I doubt she will," said Kenwall, he had never seen her so crushed before.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	36. Chapter 36

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 36.

A few hours later Horatio and the rest of Calleigh's crew came to the naval base in Southampton where Horatio run into Jake and asked, "How are they?"

"Dave isn't doing good and Calleigh has been by his side ever since we have been here, she refuse to leave," said Jake.

"Take me to them," said Horatio and followed Jake to his car and got in.

"You think you can break through," said Jake.

"I have to try at least," said Horatio.

"I doubt you can do anything if he doesn't make it," said Jake.

"I think you are right that is why he has to make it, because if he don't I fear she will leave the navy behind," said Horatio.

"She can't do that she loves the navy," said Jake.

"But if Dave dies it will be way too hard," said Horatio.

"Are you sure," said Jake and parked in front of the hospital.

"I am, not even I can stop her if that happens," said Horatio before he left the car.

* * *

"Calleigh, you have to let him go, you can't stay here," Horatio heard Adam say.

"I'm not leaving," he heard Calleigh cry.

"It won't make a difference if you're here or not he can't hear ya," said Nick.

"Yes he can, right big Dave," said Calleigh and looked at Dave.

"Please Calleigh they will call if there is any changes," said Adam.

"If he's getting worse than this I have to be here, I won't leave him behind," she said.

"Calleigh," said Adam.

At that moment Dave's heart rhythm flattened out and Calleigh screamed, "NOOOO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"

"Oh hell," said Adam as Horatio entered the room with a lot of nurses that tried to get Calleigh of him, but for no use.

"Calleigh you have to get of if they are gonna help him," said Horatio and she did.

"No he can't leave, Horatio," she cried in his arms.

"He won't," said Horatio as the nurses managed to get him back.

"Horatio," she cried softly.

"I'm right here, he won't leave you," he said and held her tightly while he looked at Dave his eyes was still closed.

Horatio somehow managed to get them both down on the floor while she kept on crying until she feel a sleep while he watched over them both.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciateed :o)


	37. Chapter 37

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 37.

A couple of hours later Calleigh woke up and got lose form Horatio, walked over to Dave and said, "Dave would you snap outta it."

And funnily enough he opened his eyes looked at her and said, "Navyrpincess what are ya yelling at me for."

"Dave, you're ok?" she said happily and hugged him.

"Easy girl," he said a bit overwhelmed.

"You shouldn't scare me like that, I thought I lost ya," she said.

"Nah I could never leave you," he said and smiled wagly at her.

"Never scare me like that again, no more falling from the mast," she said.

"I won't I'll leave the mast to you and the other two knuckleheads from now on," he said.

"You better," she said and hugged him again.

"Yeah I'm no good up there, so he's sleeping," he said and looked at Horatio.

"Yeah did ya hear he bought me a ship," she said.

"Yes, congrats and congrats on the engagement too," he said.

"Thanks, you have to come to the wedding," she said a bit worried he wouldn't be well enough before that.

"Of course we'll get real pissed, any navy babies on the way?" he asked.

"No not yet, decided to wait a bit longer," she said.

"Oh he isn't up to the task," said Dave.

"Oh he is, tastes good to, but wanna wait a little," she said.

"Ewww and at the wedding night I assume," said Dave.

"He does, and yes it will be so wonderful," she said.

"Knowing you I would think it would be rater dirty and hasty," said Dave,

"Oh shush with you," she said and pushed him playfully in the side.

"Ouch I'm wounded," he said.

"Yeah which gives me the upper hand," she giggled.

"You always have that," he said and smiled at her.

"You hungry or thirsty," she said.

"Both," he said.

"I'll get ya something then, watch the sleepy head while I'm gone I won't take long," she said and giggled.

"I will," he said and chuckled.

* * *

A moment later Calleigh was sitting in Dave's bed eating candy bars, dinking soda and joking.

"You really wake him up like that," said Dave.

"Only sometimes, he seems to like it," said Calleigh.

"I can imagine he does," said Dave a bit amused.

"He did this fun thing to me the other day to," said Calleigh.

"Oh really what?" asked Dave.

"Eat champagne and ice of my body, that felt so good never felt anything like it," she said.

"You're a dirty girl," said Dave.

"Maybe just a little, but feels good though," she said as Horatio grunted a bit in his sleep.

"Wonder if I can make him cum in his sleep," she said.

"You are so not doing that in here, cause I don't wanna see that," he said.

"I'll just see how far I can get him without waking up," she said with a giggle.

"Calleigh, it's a hospital," he said.

"Shush with you" she said and went over to Horatio and removed his T-shirt without waking him, he only grunted a bit, the she sat on top of him and started to kiss his neck a bit, he growled, but was still a sleep, so she went down to his chest while she slid back and forth over his groin to get him harder.

At that moment Adam and Nick came back and shocked look as their little sister was going at her sleeping man, they didn't speak just did as Dave watched with amazement.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh," Horatio growled in his sleep while Calleigh kept going at him like crazy until she knew he cum and stopped, went over to Dave and said, "He didn't even wake up."

"CALLEIGH, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM, THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" Dave yelled.

"Oh shush with ya," she said as Horatio woke up and looked confused around and said, "She did what to whom?"

"She did you in your sleep," said Dave.

"You did huh?" he said then realizing his t-shirt was of and said, "Oh well."

"I just had to try it," she said innocently.

"Next time wake me," he said.

"But you really liked it," she said.

"Umf," he said and left the room while Adam and Nick laughed.

* * *

"Handsome, you real mad at me," Calleigh said when she finally found him in her cabin at The DuCaine.

"Just don't see why you had to do it," he said with a sigh.

"I just wanted to and impulse," she said.

"Hmmm," he said, he felt like she had taken advantage of him.

"You feel like I used you, don't you?" she said.

"I do, it's just I dunno, don't feel right if ya do it like that," he said and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I just I dunno what came over me," she said honest.

"I don't want you ever to do that to me again," he said.

"You really liked it," she said again.

Before she could actually react he was on top of her, holding her wrists hardly and said, "Don't you ever do that again."

"You're hurting me Horatio, I said I was sorry, please don't hurt me again," she said, her voice was shaking.

"Let us see how you like it," he said, his voice darkened.

"No, don't do it, please don't hurt me again, please handsome stop," she said and looked into his eyes.

He then realized what he was doing, got of her and said, "Calleigh please forgive me I didn't mean to, I just didn't like what you did."

"Well now you know how it feels, have you any idea how used and dirty you made me feel," she said as her tears were falling.

"I'm sorry you know that," he said.

"So and I, but never ever do what you just did, I really love you, but I don't like when you scare me like that," she said.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, you just got me angry and I went too far," he said and laid down on the bed next to her and stroke her check gently.

"I know I went too far to, I'll never do it again I promise handsome, besides I need you awake to make navy babies," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"So is Dave coming to the wedding?" he asked.

"He is, I can hardly wait," she said and gave him another soft kiss.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	38. Chapter 38

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 38

**WARNING: SEX READ AT OWN RISK.**

_**ONE MONTH LATER.**_

"Calleigh, don't say you invited all the troops," said Dave.

"Course I did, I'm friends with the air guys, the navy is of course invited, cause lots of them work for me and Andrew, and the rest are friends and so is the ground people and the police," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Hell Calleigh that is like so many people I can't even count them all, where the hell are you gonna have them all," said Dave.

"My ships are gonna be anchored up by the beach and we're gonna party on them and the beach," she said.

"And everyone had said they are coming day after tomorrow," said Dave.

"Yeah I got planes and ships coming from all over, isn't that the coolest," she said excited.

"So are you planning on using their ships too?" he said.

"Yeah course, already got permission," she said.

"Bet you did and what are you wearing?" he asked.

"I'll figure something out," she said.

"You dunno?" he said.

"I do, but it's a secret, well I'm of to see Yelina and Nat, see ya later," she said and got of his ship.

* * *

"Rick I dunno, maybe this is a bad idea," said Horatio, he was having second thoughts.

"Why would you say that?" said Rick confused, they were at the station doing paper work.

"Cause she's after all younger and stuff, what if I after a couple of years bore her and she don't wanna be with me anymore," he said.

"That won't happen, that girl is crazy about you for reasons I dunno, and you will marry her if I so have to cuff you and drag you there first," said Rick.

"Oh did I hear someone mention cuffs," they heard Calleigh say.

"Yeah Rick wanna tie me up," said Horatio.

"Oh why have you been bad handsome?" Calleigh giggled.

"I have my reasons," said Rick.

"Just don't do him too hard, I don't want him exhausted for the wedding night," Calleigh said.

"That's a deal ma'am, so you all ready," said Rick.

"Just bout going to lunch with Yelina and Natalia, was just gonna ask if Julia wanted to come to, is she here" said Calleigh.

"You're not bringing Val," said Horatio.

"She's busy with Eric," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"I see, hang on and I'll get Julia," said Horatio and did so.

"Ok gotto go, you have fun cuffing him, but as I said don't do him too hard," said Calleigh with a giggle as they left.

"Ok I'll do it no cuffing please," said Horatio.

"That's more like it," said Rick and laughed.

* * *

It was the morning two days later and Calleigh was getting ready, Natalia walked into her apartment and said, "Wow that dress is so beautiful."

"Thanks, would ya close it back," she said.

"Sure and I though you would use your white uniform," said Natalia.

"I will kinda, will use the jacket and my hat," said Calleigh.

"You're mixing it," said Natalia surprised.

"Uh huh, cause I really wanted this dress, but also my uniform," she said, the dress she was wearing a skirt with white flowers and the upper part was the same with wide shoulder strops.

"What are you doing with your hair?" Natalia asked.

"Well since I'm wearing my hat, I was thinking ponytail," said Calleigh.

"Nice choice, so are you ready to go," said Calleigh.

"Give me thirty minutes," said Calleigh.

"Yeah sure," said Natalia, she was wearing a peach short sleeved dress.

Calleigh went into the bathroom to get herself ready.

* * *

"Horatio, would ya hurry up or you'll be late for your own wedding," said Rick.

"But I look horrible," said Horatio, trying to get his hair right.

"You look fine, right Eric," said Rick.

"Yeah totally, and bet she'll be to excited to even care," said Eric.

"I dunno, maybe I should have been wearing a tux," said Horatio, he was wearing his police uniform.

"No you are fine, would you just relax," said Rick.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting married," said Horatio and sighed.

"Nah, but you are fine, but really we gotto go," said Rick.

"I dunno," said Horatio.

"H would ya get your self together, have you any idea how crushed she will be if you aren't there," said Eric.

"You're right, let's go," said Horatio and they left.

Horatio stood at the alter down at the beach waiting for Calleigh, he was really nervous.

* * *

In the meanwhile Calleigh and her father stood a bit from the rest.

Kenwall looked at her and said, "You ready."

"Yeah, I think so," she said excited.

"Just don't jump at him at the alter," said Kenwall.

"I won't daddy I promise, we better go," said Calleigh and smiled at him.

Horatio watched as Calleigh came walking towards him, he had never before seen her so beautiful, Rick bent over and whispered, "Wedding dress and uniform cool."

"She's just beautiful," said Horatio with a sigh.

"Handsome, you sure look nice," said Calleigh when she reached him.

"You are just wow," he said and smiled at her.

"Why thank you," she said and blushed.

The minister started to talk, but neither or Horatio or Calleigh listened very much since they were both to occupied looking at each other.

"Horatio would you repeat after me," said the minister.

"Handsome," said Calleigh.

"Oh yeah sorry," said Horatio.

"I Horatio Caine," said the minister.

"I Horatio Caine," said Horatio.

"Take the Calleigh Marie Duquesne," said the minister.

"Take the Calleigh Marie Duquesne," said Horatio.

"To have and to hold from this day forward," said the minister.

"To have and to hold from this day forward," said Horatio.

"For better, for worse, for richer and for poorer, to love and to honor until death do us part," said the minister.

"For better, for worse, for richer and for poorer, to love and to honor until death do us part," said Horatio and smiled at her.

"Calleigh," said the minister, but Calleigh was too caught up by Horatio, so she didn't listen very much either so Horatio chuckled and said, "Sweetheart, your turn."

"Oh yeah sorry you were saying," she said to the minister.

"Would you please repeat after me, I Calleigh Marie Duquesne," said the minister.

"I Calleigh Marie Duquesne" said Calleigh and smiled.

"Take the Horatio Caine," said the minister.

"Take the handsome oh sorry Horatio Caine," she said and giggled.

"To have and to hold from this day forward," said the minister.

"To have and to hold from this way forward," said Calleigh.

"For better, for worse, for richer and poorer," said the minister.

"For better, for worse, for richer and poorer," said Calleigh.

"In sickness and in health," said the minister.

"In sickness and in health," said Calleigh.

"To love and to honor until death do us part," said the minister.

"To love and to honor until death or war do us part," said Calleigh without really thinking.

"But Calleigh," said Horatio.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to mess it up," she said and looked down.

"I know, its ok," he said.

"The rings," said the minister.

"Horatio repeat after me, whit this ring I be wed," said the minister.

Calleigh tread it on Calleighs finger and repeated and she did the same and the minister said: "You may now kiss the bride."

Horatio took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"Calleigh, you can't drink like that you're the bloody bride," said Dave.

"Course I can, my wedding, I do as I like," she said as she was sitting on deck drinking from a bottle of champagne.

"As long as she doesn't climb the mast while drinking it's ok," said Horatio.

"Oh I have to do that," said Calleigh.

"No you are not climbing the mast with a dress and bottle of champagne," said Horatio.

"Sure I am," she said and giggled.

"No you are not," he said.

"Well I can always take of the dress," she said.

"No you are keeping the dress and staying on deck," said Horatio.

"You ain't any fun," she said and headed for the mast.

"Calleigh would you listen," said Horatio.

"Dude, she ain't gonna so you may as well stop trying," said Adam.

"This will end with disaster," said Horatio as Calleigh took of her heals and started to climb only holding on with one hand as she was holding on to the bottle with the other.

"Nah, she's born to do that, in opposite to Dave," said Nick.

"Very funny," said Dave and punched him.

"Hey no fighting on my wedding day," Calleigh yelled as she reached to top and looked down.

"Calleigh would ya get down," Horatio yelled.

"No this is fun, oh look over at the other ship Nat and Rick is going at it, hey ship is spinning," Calleigh yelled back and giggled.

"Either you're coming down on your own or I'm carrying you back down," said Horatio.

"Nah, oh wonder if I can swim with a dress," said Calleigh.

"If you are doing that I'm leaving ya," said Horatio.

"Ok, ok I'm coming down," she said and started to climb down.

"You're hopeless," said Horatio when she was down again.

"Nah just navy girl," she said.

"My navy girl," he said and kissed her.

"Oh oh oh, I know what we can do," said Calleigh and giggled.

"Oh really," said Horatio.

"We should first dance and then play strip poker," she said.

"Are you out of you wits, I'm not having you strip in front of everyone," he said.

"Oh most of these guys seen me naked before, right guys," she said.

"Right," everyone yelled and laughed at her.

"Calleigh I mean this in the nicest way I really don't want you to do this," he said.

"Why not, its fun and you look real good naked and I seldom loose," she said.

"But oh to hell with it let's play," he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah, so who got a deck of cards," she said.

"I do ma'am," said John.

"Al right, but need one more if ya'll wanna play," she said.

"Here," said Jake and she started to shuffle them and deal.

"Calleigh, this ain't fun anymore," said Jake, he had only his boxer left.

"Yeah how come ya win all the time," said John, he was in his boxer to.

"Not fair," said Eric, also in his boxer.

"You were the ones that wanted in, how are ya holding up handsome," she said.

"I'm just fine you," he said, she had only lost her hat and jacked and he was in his boxers and shirt.

"Suddenly feeling very hot," she said, since all this men combined with the alcohol and the hot temperature in the air was making her very randy.

"Bet you do, wanna continue downstairs," he said.

"I wanna see all of ya naked first," she said with a giggle.

"Let me spare you some trouble," said Horatio and removed the rest of his clothes.

"Hey I can do that to," said Jake and removed his boxer.

"And I," said John.

"And I," said Eric.

"Oh my," said Calleigh her whole body was tinkling.

"Eric why are you all naked?" said Valera shocked.

"Strip poker," said Calleigh and giggled.

"But you're not even close to them" said Valera.

"I won and they just undressed," she said with a giggle.

"Eric, get dressed would ya," said Valera.

"Yes ma'am," he said and followed her.

"Handsome, I need you very much right now," Calleigh said.

"After you my lady," he said and took his clothes with him and followed her down to her cabin.

* * *

"Horatio, would you get this thing of me, need you now," said Calleigh, she was in no mood to wait.

"If you could, damn this is well shut," said Horatio said, but he finally got it of her and said: You're not wearing underwear.

"No, would ya take me," she said and lay down on the bed.

He got on top of her and started to kiss her neck while she moaned softly.

He went back up and kissed her softly before he went down to her breasts and kissed them before he bit them a little, while she arched beneath him and pressed his head further down so he almost chocked on her.

He finally managed to get up and looked her in the eyes and she said, "Please go gentle on me."

Horatio gave her another soft kiss before he slowly got inside her.

First he just laid still, Calleigh reached up a little and kissed him before he slowly started to work his way further into her while she let her legs and arms wrap around him to get him closer and further into her while she moaned with pleasure.

Horatio bent down to kiss her and then went for her breasts again. Calleigh released her arms and pushed his head further down so he got her breast further into his mouth while she screamed out in pleasure.

They kept working for a while longer until they let go and Calleigh slowly released her grip around him so he could get of her while they both was breathing heavily.

"You almost chocked me," he said.

"Sorry, just got a bit carried away," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"You ok?" he asked since tears were falling from her eyes.

"Just so extremely happy, never though I ever would be this happy that's all, I just love you so much," she said and smiled through her tears.

"I'm glad and you make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world," he said and kissed her.

"Will you hold me," she said wit a yawn.

"You tired, you wanna sleep?" he asked.

"Just rest a little," she said as he put his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest.

"Calleigh," he said, but there was no answer, she was already a sleep.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 39.

8 Years Later.

"MUMMY, MUMMY, LOOK AT ME, I CAN HANG UPSIDE DOWN JUST LIKE YOU," yelled Amelia up from the mast.

"WOULD YA GET DOWN BEFORE YA HURT YOURSELF" Calleigh yelled back up.

"NAH I COULD NEVER GET HURT, I'M A NAVY GIRL I BELONG UP HERE," her seven year old girl yelled back down as her golden ponytail was swaying back and fort along with her self.

"Now those words sounds familiar," said Natalia.

"It does, but she's right though, but if her dad had seen her he would get real pissed," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Yeah good thing isn't here to see how ya raise them," said Natalia and giggled too.

"Have you seen my other three," said Calleigh.

"Think I saw them climbing over the railing not to long ago," said Natalia.

"Not again," said Calleigh and looked over the shipside and yelled, "ALLISON, MIA, DANA, GET UP HERE NOW, NO CLIMBING WHILE THE SHIP IS IN MOTION."

Three five year olds with red hair came climbing over the railing and Alison said, "Sorry mum, it's just so much fun."

"I know honey, but you know your dad don't like it," said Calleigh.

"Well he ain't here, can't we do it just for a little while," said Mia.

"Well ok, but be careful," said Calleigh and smiled at them

"YEAH," they yelled and climbed over the railing again.

"Sure that's a good idea, and when are you taking them to see Horatio next?" Natalia asked.

"Seven weeks can't wait to get to Spain," said Calleigh.

"Mum, can I ride the bull this time too," said Amelia.

"Sure just don't tell your dad," said Calleigh.

"Sure miss my kid," said Natalia.

"You'll see him next time we get to Miami along with Rick," said Calleigh.

"Yeah but sometimes I miss Chris that's all," said Natalia.

"I know you do, but you getto take Chris along" said Calleigh.

"Yeah, but you got the girls all the time" said Natalia.

"Yeah gotto have the navy kids with me, navy girls belongs at sea" she said with a giggle.

"And Horatio" said Natalia.

"Belongs on dry land" said Calleigh.

"Mummy I'm hungry" said Amelia.

"I'll make ya something, come along" said Calleigh and headed for the mess.

"You're gonna let them climb while you are inside" said Natalia.

"They are navy girl's, they'll be fine, they will climb up when they had enough" said Calleigh with a giggle and went inside to the mess.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	40. Chapter 40

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 40

One week later the ship came to Barcelona and Amelia yelled, "YEAH I'M GONNA RIDE A BULL."

"Easy there little one," said Calleigh.

"But mum it feels so good," she said with a sigh.

"I know," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Mum can we buy pizza I'm hungry," said Mia.

"Oh I wanna I wanna I wanna," said Alison.

"Oh mum can we like go shopping and stuff," said Dana.

"Of course, but first the bull," said Calleigh as they went a shore.

"Can we ride too," said Mia.

"Yeah course," said Calleigh and smiled at them.

"Oh yeah," all three yelled as they kept on walking.

* * *

As Calleigh were watching as the girls were riding the wild bulls she felt some arms wrap around her waist and a voice whisper, "Now what are you letting my girls do."

"Ohhhhh" Calleigh let out.

"Missed me that much huh, but seriously how can you let them do that, they are only children and way to young," said Horatio as he bit her neck.

"Ohhhhh, that feels ohhhhhhh, cause Amelia always like it and ohhhhh, the others asked and I though I might as well let them try ohhhhh God I missed you," she moaned.

"Easy not in front of the children," he said.

"They are too busy to notice, can't you just take me from behind, please," she begged.

"Later, but I don't want them to ride bulls," he said as Amelia screamed of joy, and the triplets giggled happily, so he quickly added, "Maybe I should buy some bulls or wild horses they could ride when they get home."

"One stallion is enough and the ship is home for them, and I don't want any bull there," she said as she turned and kissed him.

"They don't like being with me in Miami at all do they, they only like the boat and the sea," he said silently.

"Course they love being with their dad," she said and kissed him.

"Nah they don't, love you more," he said and looked away.

"Nah love us the same," said Calleigh as the three girls came running and Amelia said: "Mummy did you see me weren't I great."

"Yeah that was so cool," said Mia.

"Gotto do that again before we leave," said Alison.

"Can we get pizza now," said Dana.

"Sure thing," said Calleigh.

"You totally rock," said Mia.

"Yeah you're the coolest mum ever," said Dana.

"Yeah oh hey dad," said Alison.

"Isn't mum the coolest" said Amelia.

"See they only like you," said Horatio sadly.

"Come on, let's go," said Mia.

"Yeah hurry up mum," said Alison.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," said Calleigh.

"YEAH," said the four girls and run ahead.

"I might as well go, they don't even care I'm here," he said.

"Maybe they don't, but I sure do, I missed you so much, please say you are staying for a while," she said.

"A week," he said.

"Oh yeah should we hide from the rest of the world and just be with each other," she said.

"Maybe for three days or so, oh I missed you too," he said and kissed her.

"Come on the faster we eat the faster we can hide out," she said and dragged him along.

* * *

"Girls listen I've been thinking how would you like to fly back with daddy and stay there to I get back," said Calleigh while they were eating pizza.

"Why?" asked Mia.

"Were we bad?" asked Dana.

"Are you punishing us?" asked Alison.

"No not at all, I was just thinking maybe you wanna spend some time with your dad too," said Calleigh.

"He lives on land, not fun," said Alison.

"Yeah no water and sailors," said Dana.

"And he's so old," said Mia.

Amelia looked at her father, she couldn't understand how her siblings could speak so ill of him, since she though he was a really great guy and it made him look so sad so she said, "I'd love to live with you for a while, it would be a nice change."

"Really you would," said Horatio.

"Course, cause they I could hang out with Ray and stuff too," she said.

"You sure," said Horatio.

"Yeah totally it would be so much fun and I could go to the mall and stuff as well," she said happily.

Calleigh nudged him, at least one of the girls liked him a lot, it was then she made a decision and said, "You're all going back with him."

"You can't do that," said Mia shocked.

"Of course I can, I'm your mother," said Calleigh.

"No fair," said Dana.

"Life isn't fair and my word is final," she said.

"You're stupid," said Alison.

"And you are grounded until you are leaving," said Calleigh.

"But mum," the three of them said.

"Back to the ship now," said Calleigh.

They sighed and left and Horatio said, "You didn't have to do it."

"Yes I did, they are your girls too," she said and gave him a kiss.

"Calleigh ohhhhh that feels sooooo gooood," Horatio growled a bit later when she was biting his chest really hardly.

"I think you missed me to, at least it feel that way," she said, since she was sitting on top of his pants and could feel him getting bigger.

"Ohhhhh Calliiiiiii," he screamed out.

"Easy don't want you to cum before I'm on top of ya," she said.

"Are you wearing any kinda protection right now, cause I kinda forgot to buy," he said.

"You forgot, hell, but I'm sure one time couldn't hurt and should we be outta luck I don't mind another little sailor," she said with a giggle.

"Oh yeah another one to dislike me," he said with a grunt.

"No let's release that big hardness of yours cause I need you," she said and removed his pants and boxers and got on top of him before she said, "Much better."

She started to ride him faster and faster while they both screamed out in pleasure, but just as they were about to let go the door opened and the triplets came in.

Normally Calleigh would stop and get of, but this time it was way too late and she didn't see the come in either, so she cum along with him with a wild scream before she fell down on top of him breathing heavily.

The triplets watched shocked and Allison asked, "What were ya just doing?"

"Yeah that was real weird," said Mia.

"Really, really weird, why you do that mum?" Dana asked confused.

"Umf," said Calleigh, since she didn't know what else to say.

"You'll understand when you get older, now what can we do for you?" Horatio asked.

"We were wondering is it ok that we not go home to Miami, we know you said we have to, but we like it better at sea," said Mia.

"It's not that we uhm, but really," said Dana.

"What is so wrong with being with your dad?" asked Calleigh.  
"It's never mind," said Alison.

"Ok then you may leave, I need to talk to your dad," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, yeah," said Mia and they left.

* * *

"What a great moment to be caught," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Shall we continue," said Horatio with a sly smile.

"Why yes," she said as she stared to kiss his neck.

* * *

"Aunt Nat, may we ask something?" said Mia.

"Yes," said Natalia.

"Mum and dad was doing something weird and wouldn't explain maybe you can," said Dana.

"Oh no," Natalia thought, but said, "What?"

"Well she was on top of him and they were making lots of noise," said Alison.

"Yeah what were they doing?" asked Mia.

"Jeez Calleigh," Natalia thought wondering on earth they didn't lock the door first and said, "They were uhm."

Natalia was trying to think of an easy way to explain sex for three five year olds but couldn't.

"Your mum was doing your dad," said Jimmy with a chuckle from behind.

The three girls looked confused at him and Natalia said, "Thanks a lot."

"What I'm saying is that your mum was playing with your dad," said Jimmy.

"We never play like that," said Mia.

"Well that kinda playing is for adults," said Jimmy.

"Oh," said Mia.

"And it's some kinda they had to be alone thing," said Dana.

"Yeah," said Jimmy.

"Thanks Uncle Jimmy," said Allison.

"You're welcome," said Jimmy.

"Can you swim with us since he ship isn't moving?" Mia asked.

"Sure why not," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, you think John can come too," said Dana.

"I'll get him," said Jimmy and left.

"I still think Jimmy is way better looking," said Allison.

"Nah, John is better," said Mia.

"I can't see how mum thinks dad is handsome though," said Dana.

"Here they come, last one in the water is cleaning all three cabins," said Mia and headed for he railing while Natalia shook her head.

* * *

"Horatio, what's the time?" Calleigh asked half a sleep.

"Round 7Pm or something," he said and stroked her back.

"You think we should eat?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said.

"Wait did you say seven," she said.

"Mhm," he replied.

"That means we have kept going for a little over six hours or so," she said.

"And the point was?" said Horatio.

"That at some point we should have looked after our children," she said.

"You got a whole crew to do that, they are fine," he said.

"I know, but we are their parents," she said.

"I know, still I haven't seen you in three months or so," he said.

"Has it been that long," she said.

"It has and I missed you," he said.

"And I you, mostly nights since I have seven ships with crew and four children under my command," she said with a yawn.

"I know, and you are a very good Captain," he said with a sigh.

"You still mad bout me being Captain and you aren't?" she said.

"Nah, don't care, but I still wish you were in Miami more," he said.

"I know, but I'm ohhhhhh," she said since he was kissing her neck.

"Still don't get how you in eight years managed to get four kids, and make captain," he said.

"Kids were your fault," she said.

"You could have slowed down" he said.

"Nah that wouldn't be any fun, ohhhh, again," she said.

"I would say so," he said.

"Too tired," she said with another yawn.

"Ok, be right back then, no falling a sleep," he said.

"Mmmm," she replied, she was feeling extremely tired as he left the bed.

* * *

"You said you weren't gonna fall a sleep, you know you have to eat too," said Horatio a moment later.

"Umf," she said.

"Calleigh come on, you can sleep in a moment, just get up," he said.

"Umf," she said again and dragged her self up of the bed to get dressed.

"You mad," he said.

"No tired," she replied.

"Oh did I wear you out," he said.

"Just a little, was tired before we started too, as I said before I have a lot to take care off," she said.

"Yeah, but that is your choice, I have already said I can have the kids at home," he said.

"But you know they don't like it there, you heard them," she said.

"And who's fault is that," he said annoyed.

"Are you saying I'm a bad mother," she said.

"No, I'm saying they should have been getting used to being at land as well," he said.

"Can we please take this another time, I'm too tired for this now," she said.

"You always say that, all you care about is the sea and the ship and…" he stopped.

"Please don't, not now," she said and opened the door and started to walk towards the stairs leading towards the deck.

"Yes now, and would you for once listen, I hardly see you or the kids, I mean at least Nat share Chris with Rick, I feel like I don't have a family at all," he said.

"Well what do you want me to do, quit my job all of a sudden, you knew this when we got married, and when we had the children, and you always complain about it, you know I can't change and you shouldn't ask me to either," she said.

"But Calleigh…" he said.

"NO!" she said a little too harsh.

"You still love me right," he said.

"Of course," she said and looked at the wedding ring; she had never taken it of.

"And you love being with me," he said.

"I do, I really do, but…" she said.

"But…" he said as they walked up on the deck.

"I love my life at sea too, and I can't… don't ask… I know you want me to, and I'm sorry that the children… I didn't mean to keep them away from you, not ever," she said since she didn't.

"I know, and I know you can't and as you know I would never ask you that, so what do we do," he said.

"I dunno, I mean it's been eight years and four kids and I still hate leaving you behind," she said with a sigh and walked over to the railing.

He put his arm around her and said, "I'm sorry."

The children and the crew were watching and Mia said, "She's crying ain't she."

"I dunno, I think so," said Dana.

"You think they will split up," said Allison.

"In a way they have always been split up and it's tearing them both apart, why do you three have to give dad such a hard time, can't you just go home with him too," said Amelia.

"But I don't see how that can help, I mean regular families are together like at one place and we are," said Mia.

"We are split up from the start, it's like…" said Dana.

"It's like I dunno, like we are a mix," said Allison.

"Yeah cause you don't mix birds and fish, you shouldn't mix navy and police either," said Mia.

"It's like we are bastards," said Dana and looked down.

"Yeah, she's, he's, it just don't do," said Mia.

"CALLEIGH, HORATIO WOULD YA TEACH YOUR KIDS!" John yelled over.

Calleigh and Horatio walked over both looking very confused and Horatio said, "What is the problem."

"They are saying that they are bastards," said John.

"What how, we didn't get you before after we were married," said Horatio confused.

"Not like that, cause birds and fish don't mate, navy and cops shouldn't either," said Mia.

Horatio looked shocked at Calleigh, she sighed and said, "My little angels, your dad and I are the same, he might be a cop and I in the navy, but you both fight for the same thing, and you know what that is."

The triplets shook their head, but Amelia smiled and said, "I know, our country, whether you are land or sea you are all for our country."

"That's my little princess," said Calleigh and gave her a peck on the check.

Horatio smiled at her and said, "Yeah that's it princess, see she got it, and look at all the couples like Nat and Rick, and Eric and Valera and your uncle Adam and Julia, they are all what you call mix, and they still love each other a lot."

"Yeah cause I don't matter if you are navy white or police blue, we are all the same inside," said Amelia.

"So mum is protector of the sea and dad is land," said Mia.

"Yeah, well your dad is protector of something more too," said Natalia.

"Oh what is that?" said Dana.

"You four and of course your mother, there isn't a thing your dad loves more than your mum not even his country, right H," said Jimmi.

"That's right," said Horatio and kissed Calleigh.

"Same goes for me," said Calleigh.

"I know sweetheart" he said and kissed her again.

"Awwwwwwwwww, you're so cute," said Mia.

"So you got it now," said Calleigh.

"Yeah," said the triplets and smiled.

"And if you don't wanna come with me you can stay with your mum," said Horatio.

"Oh we do totally, but dad can we ride the car," said Mia.

"Of course," said Horatio.

"And we gotto bug uncle Rick lots to oh that will be so much fun," said Dana.

Calleigh giggled and said, "But now my little navy angels you are going to bed."

"Ok, permission to leave the deck," said Allison.

"Permission granted, now run along, I'll be down in a second to tuck you in," said Calleigh.

"Yeah, daddy will you come and say goodnight too," said Mia.

"Sure," said Horatio.

"Yeah," they said and run along.

"Mum, may I sleep in the mast tonight, since it's so hot," said Amelia.

"Sure princess, but don't stay up too late," said Calleigh.

"I won't and daddy will ya wake me before we gotto leave cause I wanna swim first," she said.

"Sure thing princess, of to the mast, but not to high," he said.

"Ok," she said.

"You know it won't matter if she's high or not," said Calleigh.

"I know navygirl, just wanna be on the safe side," he said.

"Tired," she said.

"First you gotto eat, then you can sleep," he said.

"Ai sir," she said with a giggle and dragged him along to the mess while they could hear "In the navy I can sail the seven seas," from above them.

"In the navy you can put your mind at ease," said Horatio to Calleigh.

"Mhm," she said and gave him a peck on the check.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For loving me and the rest of your navy girls," she said and gave him another soft kiss before they went into the mess.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
